Enaka
by Meli-chan03
Summary: Ranma y Akane se conocen por la web, el solo tiene una foto de ella con sus amigas, quiere verla y conocerla, sabe donde vive. Cuando Akane lo ve, le pide a su amiga que se haga pasar por ella. Espero que os guste...
1. Conectados

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**ENAKA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

Holaaaaaaaaaaa, perdonad si he dejado a un lado mi otro fic, el colgante - pero tenia esta idea en la cabeza y si no la escribia, me volveria loca...es broma pero tenia que empezar con este fic, aunque no os preocupeis que siguire con mi otro fic pronto... no lo dejare en el limbo... lo prometo.

Bueno, en este fic, las cosas son diferentes a la serie de Ranma, en esta historia Akane, Ukyo y Shampoo son amigas desde pequeñas y viven todas en Nerima... Ryoga, Ranma y Mousse viven en las afueras de Nerima... en Shaokan (me lo he inventado asi que no me critiseis por el nombre porfavor...) Bueno ahora dejo de presentarlo y aqui tenies el fic...espero que os guste...chao (ahhhh en uno de los capitulos no estoy segura de cual... pondre un poco de lima, solo un poquito.

Dato: todos lo sabran pero por el msn, se escribe por la gente en directo y puedes poner en el avatar una imagen o una foto...todos lo saben pero a los que no pues no esta de mas informar un poquito.

: - cuando escriben por msn.

'...' hablando

"..." pensando

**CAPITULO 1** -**Conectados**

Akane Tendo es una chica guapa y atractiva de 20 años aunque ella no piensa lo mismo, siempre sale con sus amigas y por ahora no le interesa tener ninguna relacion con ningun chico...prefiere divertirse con sus amigas y pasarlo bien. Le gusta mucho practicar las Artes Marciales en unas clases semanales que acude dos veces a la semana con Shampoo y Ukyo despues de trabajar en una oficina como administradora. Por las noches se conecta en su computadora se mete en una pagina web a escribir un fic. Es muy buena escritora y gracias a esa pagina tiene muchas amigas que la escriben por el msn y viven en diferente partes del mundo. En la pagina web su nombre de autora es Enaka que es igual a Akane pero al reves. Un dia recibio un mensaje por msn de una nueva persona... no sabia quien era... ni que le espera por saber.

Ranma: -hola

Akane: 'quien sera este, por la foto' (mirando a la imagen en el msn, se sonroja muchisimo) 'es guapisimo ayyyyy que guapo es' -hola, quien eres.

Ranma:- soy Ranma y si me vas a preguntar de donde encontre tu correo electronico lo encontre al final de tu fic 'el soldado' (no lo busqueis que es un titulo que me he inventado jeje) que por cierto al fin pude terminar de leerlo, me encanta como describes la accion y las peleas entre el grupo de amigos que viajan juntos... tienes mucha imaginacion te felicito.

Akane: -gracias por haberlo leido -

Ranma: -esta muy bien el fic, eres muy buena escribiendo sabes... mmmmm en el fic tu nombre de autora es Enaka pero si no es molestia me gustaria saber como te llamas.

Akane: "no puedo decirle mi nombre de verdad...y menos que apenas lo conosco" - me llamo Enaka...mi nombre es el que uso como autora.

Ranma: -ahhh bonito nombre entonces.

Akane: (sonrojada) gracias... que pensabas que tenia otro nombre.

Ranma: - pues si... casi todos lo hacen...oye Enaka, no tienes alguna foto en tu avatar para saber como eres, bueno si no quieres no pasa nada.

Akane: - mmmmm..."de ninguna manera pondre mi foto, el es guapisimo y va a mirar una foto mia, mia, yo, una foto mia...con lo horrorosa que soy...ni hablar" - mmmmm dejame pensar... por ahora dejare la imagen de mi perrito, porque me encanta los perros...pero no te puedo poner ninguna imagen de mi porque no te quiero asustar con mi imagen y no quieras hablar mas conmigo.

Ranma: - jaja seguro que estas exagerando, ademas yo no me fijo en las personas por su aspecto para que lo sepas...no soy de esos que miran a las chicas por su cuerpo y no por su caracter.

Akane: - es deficil de creer que aun exsista alguien asi en estos tiempos...ya que todos los chicos que conosco se fijan en el cuerpo de una chica antes que en el corazon.

Ranma: -pues creelo que soy asi.

Akane: jajaja (mirando la foto en el avatar de Ranma, la ha cambiado para poner otra foto en el que aparecen Ryoga y el) - jajaja que le estas haciendo a tu amigo...pobrecito parece estar pasandolo mal.(En la foto le esta agarrando por la cabeza).

Ranma: - ah, el es mi amigo Ryoga... me encanta esa foto...tiene una cara de idiota el pobre... Mousse mi otro amigo nos tomo la foto en la playa cuando yo y Ryoga estabamos practicando y lo coji por la cabeza... siempre estamos igual peleando desde pequeños.

Akane: - ami me pasa lo mismo con mis amigas... pero en diferente sentido... no nos peleamos fisicamente pero aveces cuando no estamos de acuerdo discutimos y nunca nos aclaramos...somos un caso perdido pero sabes...mis amigas son lo mas importante para mi...nunca nos hemos separado, desde que tengo concencia de pensar, siempre he estado con ellas y como siempre decimos...amigas hasta la muerte.

Ranma: - amigas hasta la muerte, es casi lo mismo que nosotros , nos peleamos mucho entre nosotros pero no podria estar sin ellos, siempre juntos para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Akane: - quiero mucho a mis amigas pero aveces Shampoo me hace rabiar con sus cosas y me tiene aveces de mal humor asi que si algun dia te contesto malamente sera porque no estoy de humor por culpa de algo que me haya dicho o hecho Shampoo.

Ranma: - lo tendre en cuanta de no hacerte mosquear.

Akane: - jaja no te preocupes que no me podria molestar contigo... pareces buena gente por el msn aunque solo te conosco desde hace unos minutos.

Ranma: - lo mismo digo.

Akane: - que edad tienes y de donde eres????

Ranma: - de Japon y tengo 21 años y tu????

Akane: - de Japon tambien y tengo 20 años.

Ranma: - de que parte de Japon, si no es mucho preguntar???

Akane: - losiento pero prefiero no decir adonde vivo.

Ranma: - vale, vale no importa no quiero que te molestes ni te veas obligada a contestar a lo que digo.

Akane: - ahhhh no te preocupes...quizas algun dia te diga adonde vivo pero por ahora prefiero solo decirte que soy de Tokyo, bueno Ranma me voy a comer algo que me muero de hambre... mucho gusto en haberte conocido...chao Enaka.

Ranma: - adios Enaka...hasta la proxima.

Y asi pasaron los dias...siempre por las noches ambos conectados escribiendo sobre lo que les pasa durante el dia, describiendo a sus amigos, a la familia, el trabajo, lo que les gustaba, lo que odian y detestan, y la casualidad que a ambos les gustaban las Artes Marciales. Sin darse cuenta habian creado una confianza entro los dos que no tenian con nadie mas porque era mas facil expresarse con alguien por el ordenador que con una persona a la cara...aunque por mucha confianza que ambos tuviese ella aun no le habia dicho su verdadero nombre, ni que vivia en Nerima ni tampoco le habia enseñado una foto de ella, estaba convencida que si le enseñaba una foto de ella, no le gustaria a el y esa amistad que habia entre ambos no la queria perder.

**Una noche despues de salir con sus amigas de discoteca... **ella llego a su casa alrededor de las cuatro de la noche, estaba irritada porque en la discoteca un idiota se le acerco por detras y le apreto el culo con la mano muy fuerte...ahi no quedo la cosa... ella se giro muy enfurecida, lo miro y al ver aquel chico con una sonrisa truinfadora, apreto su puño con todas sus fuerzas y le golpeo muy fuerte en la cara, el chico cayo al suelo inconsciente por unos segundos que parecian minutos y con la nariz rota se levanto y salio corriendo. Se sentia muy confuza, enfurecida por el descaro de aquel chico pero despues se sintio muy mal por haberle golpeado tan fuerte y haberle partido la nariz. Sus amigas la acompañaron a la casa, ella subio a su habitacion y antes de acostarse queria saber si el estaba conectado. Gracias a dios lo estaba.

Akane: - Ranma estas despierto.

Ranma habia dejado el ordenador encendido, habia trabajado muy duro durante el dia en la fabrica y le dolian muchos los brazos y los musculos de la espalda asi que estaba dormido delante del televisor hasta que escucho el sonido BEEP del ordenador. Se levanto del sofa, apago la television y con los ojos entrecerrados se acerco a la pantalla del ordenador. Enaka estaba conectada, dirigio su mirada al reloj y se sorprendio mucho al ver que era tan tarde.

Ranma: - ahhhhhhh que pasa, aun estas despierta.

Akane: - necesitaba hablar con alguien me siento muy mal y muy nerviosa y queria poder contartelo a ti, ojala estuvieras aqui para poder abrazarte.

Ranma: (habriendo los ojos al leer que ella estaba mal y que queria abrazarlo). - que te paso Enaka, te paso algo malo, porque estas asi.

Akane: - por un idiota de la discoteca.

Ranma: "un chico, un idiota, que le habra echo a Enaka arrhhgghh..." (enfurecido y apretando con fuerza sus dientes) - que te hiso ese idiota.

Akane: - me agarro con fuerza el... el culo.

Ranma: (sintiendose celoso y molesto) - te, te agarro el culo dices... y por eso estas asi.

Akane: - no estoy asi por que me toco el culo sino porque le golpee tan fuerte que lo deje inconsciente en el suelo.

Ranma: - bien hecho "me alegro que lo haya golpeado, se lo merecia por atreverse a tocarla".

Akane: - pero no me siento bien, verlo alli tirado en el suelo me hizo sentir horrible, como si fuese una mala persona, aunque despues se levanto con la nariz sangrando y se marcho corriendo, se que hice bien en golpearle por haberme tocado pero no queria darle tan fuerte...me siento muy mal...todos me miraban como si lo hubiese matado. (unas lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla al recordarlo todo, -_dato esta Akane es mas sensible que la que conocemos)_

Ranma: - ojala hubiese estado ahi contigo para evitar todo esto y para haberme encargado yo de ese idiota...no te preocupes...hiciste bien en golpearlo... me gusta saber que sabes defenderte y que no te dejas tocar por ningun pervertido. Un consejo de amigo...sigue asi, no cambies, y no te sientas mal por haberte defendido, asi ese idiota y cualquiera que lo haya visto no se atrevera a tocarte.

Akane: - (limpiandose las lagrimas con una sonrisa en su rostro) muchas gracias por estar siempre ahi Ranma, eres mi mejor amigo, y como dijiste... ojala estuvieras conmigo para defenderme de cualquiera que se me acerque.

Ranma: - no hay ningun problema, la proxima vez que salgas, me lo dejas saber y nos veremos, yo traeere a Mousse y a Ryoga para que podramos salir juntos con tus amigas...jeje aunque tarde dias en llegar a donde sea que tu estes.

Akane: - gracias pero no creo que mis amigas quieran salir con chicos, ellas prefieren que solo salgamos las tres juntas.

Ranma: - vale no hay ningun problema... y si me necesitas para cualquier cosa ya sabes a donde encontrarme.

Akane: - te aprecio muy Ranma, la chica que sea tu novia va a tener mucha suerte al tenerte.

Ranma: - lo mismo digo contigo...bueno te sientes mejor ahora.

Akane: - si... Ranma buenas noche...chao y besos Enaka.

Ranma: - que duermas bien y gracia por confiar en mi, adios y besos Ranma.

Akane se quito la ropa que llevaba puesta para salir con sus amigas, se puso el pijama y se tumbo en la cama. "Llevo tres meses escribiendome con el, no se lo que siento pero me siento muy confusa, estoy enamarada de alguien que seguramente vive en la otra parte de Japon, es muy guapo, atento, cariñoso, amable y se que es una locura pero le quiero, quiero a Ranma (sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho y unas lagrimas escaparse de los ojos) pero aquien quiero engañar, el puede tener a quien sea, se ve muy guapo, muy apuesto y esta increiblemente buenisimo pero cuando me vea seguro que no le gustare y a lo mejor al enterarse que soy de Nerima, seguro que estara muy lejos de el y no quedra venir...porque me tengo de enamorar de alguien por internet, porque no puedo haberle conocido en persona.

**_Mientras en Shaokan... (en las afueras de Nerima)_** ... Ranma estaba tumbado en la cama con los brazos detras de la cabeza mirando el techo y pensando en ella. (suspirando) "porque no dejo de pensar en ella, nisiquiera se de donde es ni he visto una foto de ella, me gusta mucho y por lo que escribe se que es amable y nos reimos mucho con lo que nos contamos pero nisiquiera se como es ella de verdad, estoy enamorado de una mujer invesible y siento celos por ella si no se como diablos es, si ella me dijiese como es fisicamente sabria como imaginarmela pero no tengo ni idea... no puedo seguir asi... si sigo asi me voy a volver paranoico pensando en algo que seguramente no tenga futuro...cada vez que le digo de ir a verla me salta siempre con una excusa... mañana le pidire una foto y le dire lo que siento... solo espero que todo salga bien.

**Al dia siguiente... **Akane no habia sabido nada de Ranma en todo el dia, el no se habia conectado. Ella estaba preocupada por si le hubiese pasado algo, no era normal en el que no se conectase durante la tarde despues del trabajo. Ranma habia pasado la tarde practicando con sus amigos en el Dojo Saotome, se sentia muy tenso y por pensar tanto en ella y por eso les habia pedido a Ryoga y a Mousse que practiquen con el para desahogarse la mente de sus poblemas. Despues de un duro entrenamiento, los tres amigos se sentaron en el suelo del Dojo con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

Ryoga: 'no te veo hoy muy contento...acaso tu amiguitaaaaa Enaka tiene algo que ver.'

Ranma: 'parte puede que si'

Mousse: 'cuenta Ranma, has quedado con ella para salir, es de por aqui cerca, cuantos años tiene'.

Ranma: ' no hemos quedado para salir, no se de donde es y tiene 20 años.'

Mousse: 'pero llevas tiempo escribiendote con ella, no tienes ninguna foto'.

Ranma: 'no, no quiere mandarme ninguna foto porque le da verguenza, cree que me voy a burlar de ella'.

Ryoga: 'no hay quien las entiendan, las chicas son tan complicadas'.

Ranma: 'y que lo digas'.

Ryoga: 'buscate una novia de carne y hueso Ranma, tienes que buscarte una novia de verdad y no colgarte de alquien que seguramente te esta engañando por msn, seguro que si no te dice a donde vive ni te enseña ninguna foto es porque ella seguro que tiene cuarenta años, sera mayor y muy fea.'

Ranma: 'no creo que me engañe y sea mayor, pero tenia pensando en pedirle una cita, o una foto, o algo que me demuestre que puede exsistir algo mas entre nosotros que una amistad. Ella me ve como su mejor amigo.'

Mousse: (poniendole la mano en el hombro a Ranma) 'si ella dice que eres su mejor amigo, entonces no tienes nada mas con ella, siempre te vera como un amigo y si quisiera algo mas ella te hubiese pedido que la veas.'

Ranma: (levantandose del suelo y ayudando a sus amigos a levantarse) 'bueno mañana les contare que pasara con Enaka, aver si tengo suerte'.

Ryoga: 'si consigues una cita con ella, preguntale si tiene una amiga para presentarme a mi'.

Ranma: 'si lo que tu digas, bueno adios chicos, hasta mañana, adios'.

Despues de una agradable ducha, ceno con sus padres y se dirigio a su habitaction, encendio el ordenador y se conecto al msn. Alli estaba ella conectada. El momento habia llegado y tenia que saber que pensaba ella de el antes de pedirle algo.

Ranma: -hola.

Akane: 'ah porfin se ha conectado' (con una gran sonrisa) -holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, me tenias preocupada.

Ranma: - preocupada???? porque????

Akane: - porque siempre estas conectado por la tarde y hoy te has conectado muy tarde, crei que te habia pasado algo.

Ranma: - solo estuve practicando un rato con Ryoga y Mousse, lo necesitaba.

Akane: - me alegra saber que estas bien.

Ranma: - Enaka, llevamos cerca de cuatro meses escribiendonos, me gusta escribirme contigo pero la verda esque me siento un poco raro al no saber como eres, no tengo ni idea de como eres fisicamente, se que te da verguenza demostrar tu foto pero quiero que sepas y tu juro que no me voy a burlar de ti y mucho menos despreciarte, esque no quiero seguir asi sin saber como eres.

Ella se sentio nerviosa, no queria enseñarle una foto de ella, le daba miedo que el la rechasara pero las palabras 'te juro que no me voy a burlar de ti' le inspiraron un poco de confianza. "bueno envez de ponerle una foto mia, le pondre la foto en la que salgo junto con Ukyo, Shampoo, Sayuri y Yuka.

Akane: - ahi la tienes, esta foto es la unica que te puedo enseñar, en la foto salgo con mis amigas, no te quiero decir cual de ellas soy pero almenos soy una de ellas cinco.

Ranma: - me la puedes enviar por email para tenerlo.

Akane: - vale (le envio la foro).

Ranma: - gracias (abriendo la foto y viendola en grande) 'todas son guapas' - no se de que te preocupas, son todas muy guapas.

Akane: - cual piensas que es la mas horrible.

Ranma: - ninguna, te lo juro, todas son guapas...pero dime cual de ellas eres.

Akane: - porfavor no me pidas nada mas, tienes la foto, cuando me siente comoda con todo esto ya te dire cual de ellas soy.

Ranma: - no te sientes comoda conmigo, acaso no confias en mi.

Akane: - si confio en ti, es solo que aun me da verguenza que sepas cual de ellas soy yo.

Ranma: - no deberias sentirte avergonzada de como eres...ademas Enaka me gustaria saber de donde exactamente eres, se que vives en alguna parte de Japon igual que yo pero quiero saber adonde.

Akane: - dimelo tu primero.

Ranma: "le dire alguna parte en el norte de Japon, aver si ella esta cerca Shaokan y cuando le diga Shaokan quizas no me lo quiera decir". - yo vivo en Ojaka (ojaka - nombre inventado porque no tengo ganas de mirar en el atlas jeje).

Akane: "menos mal que es de Ojaka, esta bastante lejos asi que dudo que se llegue por aqui" - yo soy de Nerima en Tokyo.

Ranma: 'bien, bien, vive aqui cerca'. - ufff me pilla muy lejos, lastima que no pueda vivir mas cerca. Enaka...me gustaria preguntarte algo que es muy importante para mi... mmmmmm que es lo que sientes por mi????

Akane: - ya lo sabes, eres mi mejor amigo al unico en el que puedo confiar.

Ranma: - olvida lo que te preguntado, bueno me tengo que ir a dormir, que me siento bastante cansado oye enaka... gracias por la foto y si algun dia no me conecto, no te preocupes, quizas tenga mucho trabajo o salga con mis amigos y vuelva tarde, gracias por preocuparte por mi ; ). hasta mañana. "seguro que no siente lo mismo como yo pero me gustaria ir a Nerima y verla a la cara para saber si le gusto.

Al desconectarse, Ranma sonrio para si mismo, tenia un plan para verla solo que tendria que esperar a que llegase el viernes para poder conocerla.

Mientras en una habitacion en el Dojo Tendo, en la habitacion de Akane, ella estaba sobrendida por la pregunta que el le habia echo 'que es lo que sientes por mi' estas palabras se le repetian en la mente, que queria que le respondiese que lo queria, y si se lo dijiese, quizas el no le hubiera correspondido. Esa pregunta le hacia mucho pensar en la relacion que habia entre ambos, si era tan solo amistad o quizas el queria algo mas.

**Continuara...**

Notas de la autora...

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, espero que os haya gustado el fic, en resumen ambos se conocen por internet, ella ha visto fotos de el y le encanta pero el no sabe como ella es fisicamente asi que despues de cuatro meses de no saber como es ella, le pide que le enseñe una foto ya que no aguanta mas sin saber como es. Ella le manda una foto en la que aparece con sus amigas. El la engaña diciendo que es del Norte de Japon, ella le dice aliviada que vive en Nerima, en Tokyo. Ranma tiene un nuevo plan, el vive en Shaokan, a unos veinte minutos apartado de Nerima.

Cual sera el plan de Ranma, llegaran Ranma y Akane verse las caras, llegara Ranma saber que Enaka el nombre real es Akane, pues tendreis que leer el siguiente capi para saberlo.

Bueno espero no recibir muy malas criticas y que sepais que seguire con mi otro fic, no lo dejare en el limbo.

chao y gracias por haber leido este fic, muchas gracias.

meli-chan


	2. El primer encuentro

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**ENAKA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

: - cuando escriben por msn.

'...' hablando

"..." pensando

**CAPITULO 2 – El primer encuentro**

Despues de aquella conversacion por el internet entre los dos, Akane seguia confuza, habia tenido una mala noche pensando en su pregunto "mmmmmm que es lo que sientes por mi????", que queria ir, quedria algo mas que una simple amistad, o quedria algo mas, el siempre insistia en venir a verla pero ahora sabiendo que vivia tan lejos de ella (segun eso pensaba ella ya que el no le dijo la verda) seria algo complicado para conocerle. Ademas como podia estar tan enamorada de alguien que no sabe como realmente es, por internet parece ser el chico perfecto pero como podria estar segur si el tuviese dos caras, quizas sea un pervertido cuando sale con sus amigos.

Por mas que lo pensaba, ahora estaba arrepentida por haberle mandado aquella foto con sus amigas, aunque el no sabia cual de ellas era Enaka, Akane se sentia como si hubiese echo algo malo. Lo mejor seria pedirle algun consejo a sus amigas.

**En una cafeteria de Nerima...**

Ukyo: 'aver, es guapisimo Akane, y que cuerpo... no me puedo creer que estes comiendote la cabeza por alguien asi... si el quiere venir a verte pues que se venga, si no te gusta como es pues mandalo de vuelta a su casa.'

Akane: 'no puedo hacerlo Ukyo, como puedo conocerlo y despues si no me gusta decirle oye Ranma no me gustas asi que vete pa tu casa'.

Shampoo: 'hahahaha asi no Akane, no hay que ser tan bruta...hahaha como se nota que nunca en tu vida has estado con alguien, llevas meses hablando de el, diciendo lo bueno que es, lo guapo que es, que es muy comprensivo, que te hace reir, por lo que se de el parece que es el hombre perfecto y ademas estas tan colada por el que no le veras ningun defecto y por dios (mirando la foto) esta buenisimo'.

Akane: 'que harias tu si estuvieras en mi lugar, si el quisiese venir a verte'.

Shampoo: 'yo estaria encantada de que venga... ademas si no lo quieres para ti, mandamelo para mi'.

Akane: (enfadandose) 'como que dartelo para ti, el solo vendra a verme a mi y no le voy a decir -Ranma no quiero salir contigo porque me da verguenza pero mi amiga Shampoo estaria encantada de que vengas'.

Shampoo: 'a mi no me importaria' (tomando un sorbo del cafe)

Ukyo: ' lastima que yo este comprometida con Kenshi, si no lo estuviese te pediria su correo-electronico para escribirme con tu Ranma'.

Akane: ' no se para que hablo con vosotras, ademas (cambiando de actitud y poniendose seria) seguro que no le gusto y me estoy preocupando demasiado, quizas cuando me pregunto lo que sentia por el seria una simple pregunta y yo estoy aqui con vosotras rallandome la cabeza por alguien que vive a cientos de kilometros de aqui, ademas nisiquiera sabe mi verdadero nombre, le dije que me llamaba Enaka, que es igual a Akane pero al reves'

Ukyo: 'amiga, estas loca... no se porque eres tan timida... de donde es tu amiguito????'

Akane: 'de Ojaka, en el norte de Japon, ademas como un chico tan guapo como el podria venir de tan lejos tan solo para salir con una chica tan fea y patetica como yo'.

Shampoo: ' ufffff (tocandole con su mano al hombro de Akane y con una sonrisa), siempre con lo mismo, Akane, mirate en un espejo, mirate bien de una vez y podras ver a una guapa chica de 20 años con un bonito cuerpo y con la carita de angel que tienes seguro que lo enamoras'.

Akane: (levantandose de su silla) ' gracias Shampoo, pero yo no pienso lo mismo de mi, bueno nos veremos mañana para ir a entrenar vale, adios'.

Shampoo: (mirando a Ukyo) 'que complicada es, le sale un chico que quiere venir a verla y ella le dice que no, no la entiendo de veras que no la entiendo, si fuese feo lo entenderia pero un bombom como el no lo desperdiciaria'.

Ukyo: 'ni yo tampoco, sino estuviese tan enamorada de mi Kenshi'.

**Mientras en Shaokan... en otra cafeteria...**

Ryoga: 'vaya son guapisimas Ranma, de donde sacaste esta foto'.

Ranma: ' Enaka me lo dio'.

Ryoga: 'cual de ellas es tu novia'.

Ranma: 'todavia no es mi novia ni tampoco se cual es'.

Mousse: 'como que no lo sabes, ella te dio la foto y no te dice cual de estas preciosidades es'

Ranma: 'aha...sip, no me lo quiere decir por ahora, pero almenos tengo esta foto y se que una de estas cinco es ella aunque'.

Ryoga: 'sera la mas fea aver (mirando la foto con las dos manos) sera esta (apuntando a Yuka) o quizas sea esta (apuntando a sayuri), porque las otras tres estan buenisimas, son mucho mas guapas que esas dos'.

Ranma: 'me da igual cual de ellas es Enaka, ami me gusta como es y ire el viernes a Nerima para conocerla'.

Mousse: 'ella que vive en Nerima, tan cerca...vaya Saotome, como te las has ingeniado para que te ha invite a verla'.

Ranma: 'ella no lo sabe aun pero tengo un plan (con una sonrisa triunfadora) le hize creer que vivo en Ojaka en el norte de Japon, asi que ella me dijo que vivia en Nerima que esta a viente minutos de aqui, no sabe nada de que vivimos en Shaokan, menos mal sino conociendola no me hubiese dicho a donde vive'.

Ryoga: 'y cual es tu plan????'

Ranma: ' iremos los tres a Nerima el viernes, me enterare el nombre de la discoteca que va ella y cuando este alli la conocere porfin.'.

Ryoga: 'vale me apunto'.

Mousse: 'yo tambien, me gustaria conocer a la del pelo purpura, esta con un tren'.

Ranma: 'no te lanzes tanto porque quizas esa sea Enaka'.

Mousse: 'lo dudo mucho, no tiene pinta de ser como la Enaka que tu dices'.

Ranma: 'primero quiero saber cual es Enaka, y las demas ir por quienes querais pero Enaka es para mi'.

Ryoga: 'vale jefe, cualquiera te quita a Enaka'.

Por la noche ambos se conectaron, ningun pregunto nada sobre la pregunta de la noche anterior. Pasaron los dias hasta que llego el deseado viernes, Akane estaba demasiado cansada para salir pero sus amigas insistieron en salir a pasarlo bien ya que habia llegado el fin de semana y se lo merecian. Despues de estar un buen rato conectados...

Ranma: -bueno Enaka, que haras esta noche????

Akane: -saldre como siempre con mis amigas de discoteca y tu????

Ranma: -Ryoga y Mousse quieren ir a la bolera asi que sera una noche tranquilita.

Akane: -la verdad es que preferiria ir a jugar a los bolos que salir a bailar.

Ranma: -es facil, te vienes con nosotros a los bolos.

Akane: -jajaja como si fuese tan facil, bueno te dejo que me voy a empezar a cambiar sino vendran Shampoo y Ukyo a mi casa y como no este lista me la liaran.

Ranma: - haha a mi me pasa lo mismo, esque me cambio tranquilamente escuchando musica y se me pasa el tiempo volando, oye a que discoteca iras????

Akane: - a la de siempre, al Mushi.

Ranma: - no he escuchado ese nombre en mi vida, jaja con lo lejos que vivo solo me conosco las discotecas de Ojaka... y que te pondras????

Akane: - no sabia que eras tan cotilla Ranma...jaja es broma... pues no lo se, soy un caso perdido, aveces me decido ponerme una falda con algun top y a la ultima hora me cambio de idea y me pongo unos pantalones... nunca me decido y tu???

Ranma: - unos vaqueros azules y cualquier camisa que encuentre.

Akane: - me das envidia, los chicos lo teneis mucho mas facil que las chicas, nosotras tardamos mucho mas en arreglarnos el pelo, pintarnos, vestirnos, cojer un bolso y tacones a juego, accesorios.

Ranma: - vaya y todo eso para salir, asi que no me extraña que te vayas preparando a esta hora sino no estaras lista jeje.

Akane: - bueno me voy, que pases una buena noche jugando a los bolos.

Ranma: - y tu pasatelo bien y si algun idiota pervertido te toca, no lo pienses y golpealo.

Akane: - gracias por el consejo, chao y besos Enaka.

Ranma: - hasta mañana preciosa. (Akane se sonrojo muchisimo al leer la palabra 'preciosa').

Akane: - gracias por el cumplido... bueno me voy, hasta mañana.

Al desconectarse, Akane empezo a dar vueltas por su habitacion, lucia una sonrisa en su rostro que no podia borrar, le habia dicho preciosa, ayyyyyy sonriendo de la felicidad empezo a vestirse en la habitacion. Mientras Ranma, al desconectarse, llamo a Ryoga y a Mousse para que ambos se preparasen para ir al Mushi. Ranma se cambio enseguida, conducio en su coche para recojer a Mousse y a Ryoga, primero fueron a comer unos tallarines y pescado en un restaurante chino que habia por el camino, luego llegaron a Nerima, estaba muy cerca de Shaokan. Aun eran las once de la noche y era bastante temprano como para entrar a una discoteca vacia asi que entraron a un pub para beber unas cuantas cervesas.

Tres horas mas tarde... se veia mucha gente por los pubs, por las calles, ya eran las dos de la madrugada asi que decidieron ir a la discoteca Mushi, lo encontraron enseguida. Los tres entraron juntos, la discoteca estaba llena de personas.

Ryoga: 'vamos a cojer algo para beber y sentados en la barra podremos ver a tu Enaka'.

Ranma: 'venga vamos' (pasando entre la gente y mirando alrededor con su mirada buscanda a cualquiera de las tres) "espero que vengas esta noche Enaka".

Los tres pidieron otra cervesa y se sentaron en unas butacas altas al lado de la barra del bar.

Ryoga: 'no esta na mal este sitio, la musica es buena'.

Mousse: 'si, no esta na mal, (mirando alrededor) mira Ranma, esa de alli es una de las que salieron en la foto, ahhh esa es otra.'

Ranma: 'adonde Mousse'.

Mousse: 'alli estan todas, mira detras de aquellos de camisa blanco, no ves un grupo de chicas'.

Ranma: 'ah si ya las veo' (levantandose de la butaca).

Ryoga: 'adonde vas'.

Ranma: 'a preguntar cual de ellas es Enaka'.

Ryoga: 'sientate Ranma, no seas tan burro amigo, primero observa, mira y estate atento, despues iremos a bailar y nos acercamos a ellas, y despues te acercas a una y le preguntas si conocen a la tal Enaka'.

Mousse: 'estoy de acuerdo con Ryoga, por una vez ha pensado algo bien'.

Ranma: 'esta bien pero me muero de ganas por saber cual es ella'.

Mousse: 'todo a su tiempo amigo, todo a su tiempo'.

En la otra parte de la discoteca... las chicas bailaban con movimientos muy sexy, Akane llevaba puesta una falda vaquera muy corta, con un cinturon dorado, tacones dorados, y un top de tirantes y con el pecho bastante en forma de V muy pegada al cuerpo, iva tremendamente sexy al igual que sus amigas pero las demas llevaban diferente vestimenta. Akane siempre creia que sus amigas eran mas sexy que ella. Despues de llevar tanto tiempo bailando, necesitaba beber algo, les pregunto a sus amigas si querian algo para beber y como siempre Ukyo y Shampoo les pidieron Whisky con coca-cola pero ninguna de ellas querian dejar de bailar asi que Akane se fue sola a bar, pasando como podia entre las personas. Estaba a tan solo dos metros separados de Ranma y ni siquiera lo sabia.

Akane: 'mmmm pongame un licor 43 con red bull y dos Whisky con coca-cola'.

Camarero: 'no crees que es mucho para ti'.

Akane: (sonriendo) 'no es todo para mi, son para mi y para mis amigas'.

Mientras esperaba, Ryoga se lanzo hacia Akane para ponerse depie a su lado: 'hola'. Akane giro su cabeza para mirar alquel chico que la habia saludado y casi se le para el corazon, abriendo los ojos como platos le reconocio enseguida "el...el es Ryoga".

Akane: 'a..ahhh hola, te conosco???' "claro que se quien es pero si el esta aqui, entonces Ranma,, ohhh no puede ser".

Ryoga: 'me llame Ryoga y he venido con mis amigos, (girandose un poco para que Akane pudiese ver los que estaban detras de el) ellos son Mousse y Ranma.

Akane: (tragando duro y con el corazon latiendole fuertemente contra su pecho) "ohhhh dios creo que me voy a desmayar" (se quedo embobada en silencio mirando a Ranma, observando lo alto y fuerte que era aquel chico moreno de ojos azules que tenia a su lado, era tremendamente atractivo y llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros en negro y una camisa con mangas cortas en blanco con los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver un poco de su pecho).

Ranma: 'como te llamas'.

Akane: "que le digo, no puedo decirle, Enaka ni Akane, que le digo oh dios ayudame". 'mmm yo...'.

Camarero: 'tome señorita, las tres bebidas son 950 yens.'

Akane: (girando alegremente al camarero) 'tome 1000 yens y quedese con el cambio'. (girando hacia Ranma) 'yo me llamo Ukyo'.

Ranma: (mostrando decepcion en su rostro) "ella no es Enaka", 'Ukyo necesitas ayuda para llevar las copas'.

Akane: (con una bonita sonrisa y un poco sonrojada) 'no hace falta gracias'.

Ranma: 'espera, estoy buscando a una amiga tuya, se llama Enaka, me podrias decir cual de ellas es Enaka, es muy importante para mi si me ayudas a conocerle'.

Akane: "tengo que estar soñando, el quiere verme" 'mmmm ahora vuelvo con ella, le llevare la bebida y ahora vuelvo".

Ella se marcho echo un flan, las piernas le temblablan y el corazon aun le latia muy fuerte, no se podia creer que el estuviese alli y la estaba buscando a ella, pero se golpeo mentamente "soy una idiota porque no le dije que era Enaka o le hubiese dicho la verdad, porque soy tan timida...".

Ryoga: 'esa Ukyo es para mi, cuando vuelva, me la llevare a bailar'.

Ranma: 'a lo mejor ella no quiere bailar contigo'.

Ryoga: ' ya tuviste que estropearme mis ideas, pues se lo preguntare y veras como acepta bailar conmigo'.

Akane llego hasta sus amigas...

Shampoo: 'has tardado mucho'

Ukyo: 'si es verdad, habia mucha gente en la barra, que te pasa, porque estas tan colorada'.

Akane: 'venid conmigo porfavor, necesito hablar con vosotras, venid conmigo' (Las tres chicas fueron hasta los servicios, menos mal que estaba vacio.)

Ukyo: 'que es lo que pasa, ha pasado algo malo, porque si alguien te ha hecho algo dimelo y lo mato.'

Akane: (levanto su mirada del suelo y sonrio) 'no es eso, os acordais de Ranma, el chico guapo de la foto, mi amigo del internet'.

Shampoo: 'si que pasa con el, nos dijiste que estaba jugando a los bolos esta noche'.

Akane: 'pues me ha engañado'.

Ukyo: 'engañado, como, le gusta a otra o que, habla Akane'.

Akane: 'esta ahi afuera'.

Ukyo/Shampoo: LO QUEEEE!!!!! QUE EL ESTA AFUERA.

Akane: 'si y me hablo, bueno me pregunto por el nombre y yo... yo le dije que, que me llamaba...Ukyo.

Ukyo: 'que le dijiste que te llamabas Ukyo, pero porque... Akane tu estas mal de la cabeza, deberias haberle dicho que te llamas Akane o que eras Enaka o cual sea tu nombre por el internet pero no deberias engañarlo mas al pobre, y que esta ahi solo.'

Akane: 'no, el ha venido con otro dos amigos'.

Shampoo: 'y que piensas hacer ahora Akane, o mas bien Ukyo'.

Akane: (mirando seriamente con los ojos llorosos a Ukyo) 'porfavor Ukyo-chan, porfavor, hazme este favor y haste pasar por mi.'

Ukyo: 'LO QUE, NO, NO,NO,NO,NO, YO NO PUEDO, seguro que se dara cuenta.'

Akane: 'porfavor, no quiero que sepa que soy yo Enaka, no quiero que se lleve una decepcion, sabes que nunca te he pedido ningun favor pero necesito tu ayuda'.

Ukyo: 'porque no se lo dices a Shampoo, ella si le gusta la idea de estar con tu Ranma'

Shampoo: 'es verdad, porque no me puedo hacer yo pasar por Enaka'.

Akane: 'porque no quiero que te aproveches de el, yo se que Ukyo tiene novio y por eso ella no se lanzara por Ranma, solo tienes que decirle que quieres seguir como amigos pero nada de citas ni nada mas, solo sera por esta noche, despues te despides y como amigos, le dices que no venga mas a verte y ya esta.'

Ukyo: 'esta bien pero como me intente tocar, lo mandare volando por las nubes'.

Akane: 'gracias Ukyo' (abrazando a su amiga) 'ademas tu eres muy buena actriz asi que solo sera un papel corto...(las tres rieron) ahora que me acuerdo les prometi a ellos que te llevaria para conocerles'.

Ukyo: (suspirando) 'ahhhhh las cosas que me haces pasas Akenita, como me meta en lios con Kenshi, menos mal que no esta aqui y esta estudiando...pobrecillo, se lo contare todo en una carta para que no se moleste y piense otras cosas.'

Las tres chicas salieron de los servicios, tomaron un largo sorbo de sus bebidas y Akane iva delante de Ukyo y Shampoo dirigiendose hacia los chicos que aun seguian en la barra. Akane se acerco hasta Ranma: bueno Ranma, ella es Enaka y ella es Shampoo. (Ukyo le miro unos segundos muy sonrojada pero aparto la mirada de el porque se sentia avergonzada de que la mirase tanto tiempo).

Ryoga: 'hola yo soy Ryoga y el es Mousse, somos amigos de Ranma.'

Shampoo les saludo con la mano y acercandose al oido de Akane: 'son los tres guapisimos, te has fijado en el chico de pelo largo, Mousse creo que ha dicho el otro amigo que se llama, esta buenisimo. (ambas sonrieron)

Ryoga: 'secretitos entre amigas, sabeis que es de mala educacion hablar en secretitos'.

Akane: 'y tu sabias que es de mala educacion meterse en las conversaciones privadas'.

Mousse: 'haha, nunca te metas con ninguna dama, porque no ganaras nunca contra ellas verdad señoritas'. (ambas asintieron con la cabeza y sonrieron a Mousse).

Ranma: 'como estas'.

Ukyo: 'yo... no lo se...no me esperaba verte aqui, me dijiste que estabas jugando a los bolos'.

Ranma: 'queria venir a verte en persona y ver lo bonita que eres' (ella se sonroja y Akane que estaba justo detras de Ukyo lo escuchaba todo y depronto sintio unos celos enormes al escucharlo decirle bonita a otra).

Ukyo: 'no me digas esas cosas que me da mucha verguenza'.

Ranma: 'no sabia que eras tan bonita' (acercandose a ella) 'me gustas mucho y...'.

Akane: 'Enaka vamos a bailar' (con unos celos con no podia aguantar, tirando de Ukyo para la pista, Ranma miro molesto a Akane, queria seguir hablando y estar cerca de Enaka).

Ukyo: 'menos mal que me salvase (decia mientras bailaban) un minuto mas y creo que besaria'.

Akane: 'y tu seguro que te dejarias'.

Continuara...

Notas de la autora...

Espero que os haya gustado... ahora habra un lio amoroso, que pasara entre Akane, Ukyo y Ranma, pues hasta el siguiente capitulo.

chao y gracias por haber leido hasta aqui.

meli-chan


	3. Me gusta

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**ENAKA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

: - cuando escriben por msn.

'...' hablando

"..." pensando

**_Solo para refrescar la memoria...en el ultimo capitulo..._**

Ranma: 'queria venir a verte en persona y ver lo bonita que eres' (ella se sonroja y Akane que estaba justo detras de Ukyo lo escuchaba todo y depronto sintio unos celos enormes al escucharlo decirle bonita a otra).

Ukyo: 'no me digas esas cosas que me da mucha verguenza'.

Ranma: 'no sabia que eras tan bonita' (acercandose a ella) 'me gustas mucho y...'.

Akane: 'Enaka vamos a bailar' (con unos celos con no podia aguantar, tirando de Ukyo para la pista, Ranma miro molesto a Akane, queria seguir hablando y estar cerca de Enaka).

Ukyo: 'menos mal que me salvaste (decia mientras bailaban) un minuto mas y creo que me besaria'.

Akane: 'y tu seguro que te dejarias'.

Continuara...

**CAPITULO 3 - Me gusta**

Ranma se quedo alli parado observando detenidamente como aquella chica de pelo largo moreno bailaba tan sensualmente y como senria a su amiga mientras hablaban entre ellas y bailaban a la vez.

Ryoga: 'no esta nada mal tu novia Ranma, crei que te estaba tomando el pelo y Enaka fuese una vieja con muchos nietos y nietas y la foto que te mando fuese de sus nietas pero..jeje la chica decia la verdad aunque es muy timida...se ve que le da verguenza acercarse a ti.'

Ranma: 'puede que sea un poco timida pero necesito hablar con ella, no puedo seguir asi comiendo la cabeza con mi futuro sin saber que la persona de la que me he enamorado piensa igual que yo, necesito saber lo que siente y serqa esta noche.'

Ryoga: (con la mano en el hombro de Ranma y con una sonrisa) 'pues no te lo pienses mas y ve a por ella, llevatela y asi yo me quedare con su amiga...Ukyo, creo que la del pelo corto se llama Ukyo'.

Ranma: 'has lo que quieras con su amiga pero no te acerques a Enaka'.

Ryoga: (suspirando muy fuerte) 'uffff que pesado eres, no me voy acercar a Enaka, es toda para ti'

**Mientras en otra parte de la discoteca... **Shampoo bailaba muy pegada a Mousse, lo estaba provocando y este estaba mas excitado que nunca, ninguna chica jamas habia bailado tan cerca a el. Ella movia su trasero rozando la parte intima del chico, con el ritmo de la musica movia sus caderas y se rozaba contra la pelvis del chico que ahora tenia las gafas empañadas, este se quito las gafas en el momento que la joven de pelo morado lo miro y se quedo embelesada observando aquellos ojos azules que la tenian hipnotizada. El sonrio al notar como ella lo miraba, suavemente poso sus manos en los hombros de la chica y empezo a bajarlos lentamente hacia sus manos, sentir la suave piel de ella y en sus ojos no recibia ninguna señal que a ella le molestase ese contacto con las manos. Despues de unos segundos observandose, el dejo de sujetarle las manos y la agarro por la cintura atrayendola hacia el, al tener los cuerpos pegados el inclino su cabeza hacia adelante para encontrar sus labios y juntarlos con los de el. Shampoo no ponia resistencia alguna, se dejo llevar por el magico momento y la excitacion de estar con un chico guapo, alto, fuerte y que tuviese unos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar.

En una esquina de la discoteca estaban Shampoo y Mousse besandose deslocadamente, mientras Akane y Ukyo seguian hablando y bailando en el medio de la pista.

Ukyo: 'dime cosas que solo sepan tu y el, por si acaso me pregunta y me dice algo y no supiera que contestarle, prefiero estar preparada...uffff Akane, en que lios me metes'.

Akane: 'bueno el sabe que practicamos las artes marciales, que odio cocinar, cosas del trabajo, tu sabes lo que yo hago, ademas nunca le dije todos los detalles de mi trabajo solo le conte que trabajaba en una officina y no sabe cual...solo hazlo bien, improvisa lo que sea, para eso estudiaste dramatica...uffff (cerrando los ojos) soy una idiota por meterme solita en estos lios pero Ukyo, no quedes con el para salir mas veces, porfavor, no quiero'.

Ryoga: 'no quieres que?????'

Akane: 'ahhhh me asustaste, (con una sonrisa disimulado los nervios que tenia) y como es que estais tan lejos de Shaokan, Enaka decia que vosotros eran de Ojaka y que yo sepa nadie puede llegar en el mismo dia a Nerima viajando desde Ojaka..

Ranma: 'no somos de Ojaka, somos de Shaokan'.

Ukyo: 'Shaokan, eso esta aqui cerca...(bajando la mirada al suelo unos segundos para despues mirar a Ranma a la cara) me engañaste Ranma (decia muy seriamente) yo crei...tu dijiste que eras de Ojaka... porque me mentiste' (mirando a Akane con una media sonrisa) "esto de ser actriz me sale muy bien, me deberia dedicar al teatro y no a estar trabajando en una oficina todo el dia".

Ranma: 'pense que si te decia que era de Shaokan y tu vivieses cerca, que alomejor no me dirias de adonde vivias asi que pense en el sitio mas lejos en Japon y era Ojaka, no era mi intencion engañarte, era solo para saber de donde eras'.

Ukyo: 'ayyyyy que lindo es verda ak...Ukyo...(Akane estaba muy enfadada de saber que el la habia engañado, ella le dijo que era de Nerima solamente porque creia que el vivia muy lejos de ella y seria imposible que se acercase a verla pero la engaño y ahora estaba delante de ella mirando a su mejor amiga como si no exsistiese nadie mas).

Akane: 'pues yo creo que hiciste muy mal en engañarla Ranma (mirando a Ranma muy molesta pero este ni siquiera la miro, el dio unos paso hacia Ukyo y se acerco a su oido, despues la cojio de la mano y se la llevo hacia la terraza de la discoteca - Ukyo no dejaba de mirar a su amiga bastante preocupada. Akane no dejaba de observarles, estaba echa un lio, tenia ganas de ir hacia ellos y decirle a Ranma que ella era Enaka pero despues lo penso mejor y quizas a Ranma le desilucione saber que Akane era Enaka y no Ukyo).

Ryoga: 'no te preocupes por tu amiga, Ranma solo ha salido para hablar con ella nada mas, no le va hacer nada'.

Akane: 'necesito una copa, vienes'.

Ryoga: 'ire adonde tu quieras princesa'. (Aquella palabra 'princesa' viniendo de la boca de un desconocido le habia caido muy mal y no le gusto para nada que le hablase con tal confiansa'.

**Mientras afuera de la discoteca, en una terraza estaba Ranma y Ukyo (haciendose pasar por Enaka) mirando hacia la luna...**

Ukyo: 'es preciosa la luna'.

Ranma: 'no tanto como tu'.

Ukyo: 'deja de hablarme asi, me da verguenza'.

Ranma: 'lo siento pero son palabras que me salen del corazon y no las puedo controlar'.

Ukyo: 'no sabia que eras tan romantico'.

Ranma: 'bueno supongo que cuando hablamos por msn, no soy como lo soy ahora'.

Ukyo: 'por el msn, pretendias ser alguien que no eres'.

Ranma: 'no quiero decir eso, es solo que hay cosas que no puedo hacer ni decir por msn'.

Ukyo: 'y que es lo que no puedes hacer ni decir por el msn'.

Ranma: (acercandose a ella mirandola fijamente a la cara) 'pues tocarte, cojerte de las manos (miro las manos de ella y las cojio entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella), mirarte a la cara, oler tu perfume, decirte que me gustas mucho (ella baja la mirada, se sentia muy nerviosa por estar alli con un completo desconocido y pensando en lo que pensara su Kenshi cuando lo sepa)...y que quisiera saber que es lo que sientes por mi, he venido con la intencion de saber de una vez por todas si sientes en tu corazon lo mismo que lo que siento yo por ti. (Ukyo levanto la mirada del suelo y se separo de el dandole la espalda y quedandose en silencio). Despues de unos minutos en silencio...

Ranma: 'lo siento, yo no quiero presionarte a que me respondas ahora, si prefieres contestarme mas mañana, pues te esperare y si no sientes lo mismo que yo pues te dejare tranquila y no te molestare mas.' (dando unos pasos para dejarla sola)

Ukyo: "el parece que esta tan enamorado de Akane, que estupida es con su timidez, si supiera lo que el siente por ella, se nota que la ama pero esta tonta no se entera, pues le voy a decir que me gusta pero que no quiero nada serio con el, por ahora amistad y ya improvisare algo, ma da mucho pena que haya venido para conocerla y se vaya tan desilucionado el pobrecillo. (girandose rapidamente) RANMA, RANMA ESPERA!!!!'

El estaba en la entrada a la discoteca, iva a entrar pero al escucharla llamarle ando hacia ella con la esperanza de escucharla decir que lo amaba.

Ukyo: (muy sonrojada) "Akane me va a matar cuando se entere pero no puedo hacer otra cosa", 'mmmm yo...esto... yo...tu...tu Ranma me gustas mucho, desde que nos conocimos por el msn, pero... por ahora me gustaria empezar a conocerte de verdad, saber como eres sin mentiras quiero saberlo todo y acambio yo tambien te dire todo lo que quieras saber'.

Ranma: 'entonces no te importara que quedemos de vez en cuando para vernos y empezar a conocernos mejor.'

Ukyo: (con una bonita sonrisa) 'no, no me importaria pero por ahora solo los fines de semana, tu sabes lo liada que estoy durante la semana y que no tengo tiempo para nada'.

Ranma: 'ya lo se... oye Enaka...mmmmm Enaka, Enaka tienes problemas de oido'.

Ukyo: (mirando hacia la luna sin escucharlo, estaba pensando en sus cosas hasta que el se acerco a su oido y la llamo) 'ahhhh no tenias que gritar'. (girandose hacia el un poco molesta por interrumpir sus pensamientos). 'que querias'.

Ranma: 'hace tiempo tu me dijiste por msn que ojala estuviese contigo para abrazarme'.

Ukyo: 'yo te dije eso'.

Ranma: 'si, no te acuerdas cuando llegaste muy enfada a tu casa porque un idiota te toco el trasero y tu despues le golpeaste tan fuerte que lo dejaste sin sentido'.

Ukyo: 'jaja ah si ya me acuerdo, y que ocurre con eso por que lo mencionas'.

Ranma: 'porque desde entonces, llevo pensando en como se siente al abrazarte, me dajarias abrazarte (ella lo miro muy indecisa) juro que solo es un abrazo de amigos'.

Ukyo: 'esta bien pero un abrazo corto, no te hagas muchas ilusiones'.

El se acerco a ella y la abrazo apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Ukyo y cerrando los ojos para respirar y oler su perfume. Ukyo estaba muy nerviosa, aquella sensacion de estar abrazada por un chico lo añaraba tanto, echaba mucho de menos a su Kenshi, no podia quejarse, se sentia muy agusta asi con el asi que le devolvio el abrazo y paso sus brazos por su espalda y tambien cerro los ojos para relajarse en aquel abrazo. Al abrir los ojos, ella se paralizo al ver como Akane los observaba desde la entrada de la terraza, con una mano en corazon y su cara demostraba que lo estaba pasando mal al verlos tan juntos. Akane no aguantaba mas aquella escena asi que se dio la vuelta y corrio entre la gente hacia los lavabos. Ukyo se solto enseguida de Ranma y le dijo que tenia que irse al lavabo.

Ukyo: (golpeando la puerta en el lavabo que habia entrado Akane) 'Akane, Akane abreme la puerta porfavor, necesito hablar contigo.'

Akane: 'no tengo nada que hablar, necesito estar sola'.

Ukyo: 'el me abrazo a mi, me dijo que solo era un abrazo de amigos nada mas, te lo juro, ademas tu sabes que amo con locura a mi Kenshi y que lo quiero mas que a mi vida y solo tengo ojos para el'. (tras unos segundos Akane abrio la puerta del lavabo y su amiga la abrazo) escuchame, el me dijo que siente algo muy grande por ti y por eso ha venido para saber si sientes lo mismo, el dijo que si no era correspondido que no quedria saber nada mas de ti'.

Akane: (limpiandose las lagrimas) 'y que le dijiste'

Ukyo: 'que me gusta, bueno que a ti te gusta, tu sabes, yo lo dije pero haciendome pasar por ti, Akane el esta enamorado de ti, se nota que lo tienes loquito por tus huesos y el esta enamorado de ti y no de mi'.

Akane: 'no lo se Ukyo pero no quiero decirle quien soy, estoy segura que no le voy a gustar'.

Ukyo: 'no digas tonterias Akane'.

Akane: 'digo la verdad Ukyo, tu siempre has sido la mas bonita de las tres, Shampoo es la mas bonita y yo soy y siempre sera la inteligente pero menos atractiva y menos guapa que vosotras ademas yo no puedo ir ahora hacia el y decirlo oye Ranma ella no es Enaka, Enaka no existe, yo soy la persona con quien te escribes y siento haberte engañando'.

Ukyo: 'eso deberias decirle la verda' (abrazandola).

Akane: 'no puedo, se enfadara, el cree que soy Enaka, si se entera de que le menti seguro que dejara de hablarme.'

Ukyo: 'el va a venir los fines de semana aqui a Nerima para estar conmigo para conocernos mejor, no me mires asi, me vi forsada a aceptar que venga a verte sino el se hubiese marchado para siempre y no hablaria mas contigo,...Akane yo solo me comportare como una amiga hacia el, tu sabes que no puedo ni quiero hacer nada mas que ser su amiga...nunca me perdonaria yo misma ser infiel a Kenshi.

Akane: 'todo esto se me esta dando dolor de cabeza'.

Ukyo: 'ya que tu eres Ukyo, intenta ser simpatica, acercate a el, habla con el, no creo que le moleste que una amiga mia quiera hablar con el...ademas cuando el venga a verme, tu estaras conmigo y asi podras verlo y conocerlo mejor... por mi no te preocupes yo intentare aburrirlo como una ostra para que se vuelva a Shaokan'.

Akane: 'haha (sonriendo por el comentario de su amiga) gracias Ukyo (abrazandola) eres la mejor'.

Ukyo: 'para eso estamos las amigas no crees jaja'

Voz: (golpeando la puerta de los lavabos de las chicas) TOC TOC TOC 'Ukyo, Ukyo te encuentras bien).

Ukyo: 'quien esta preguntando por mi'.

Akane: 'no es por ti, ese es el amigo de Ranma, el es Ryoga, es un pesado que quiere ligar conmigo' (decia muy bajito para que Ryoga no las escuche) vamonos de aqui, yo prefiero irme a mi casa, si quieres quedate con el y mañana me dejas saber de todo lo que te ha dicho, me duele la cabeza y necesito dormir'.

Ukyo: 'yo te acompaño a tu casa'.

Akane: 'no no hace falta' (otros golpes de Ryoga en la puerta)

**Mientras afuera de los servicios...**

Ranma: 'que haces aqui Ryoga???'

Ryoga: 'esperando a que salga Ukyo, yo estaba pidiendo otra copa, en cuanto me di la vuelta, la vi corriendo hacia el lavabo y quiero saber si esta bien'.

Ranma: 'Enaka esta con ella, me dijo que tenia que ir al lavabo'.

Ryoga: 'bueno habra que esperar a que salgan'.

Justo en ese momento, ambas chicas salieron, Akane tenia los ojos bastante rojizos y Ryoga al verla pasar lo noto pero no quizo ser un entrometido y preguntar cosas que no le concierne. Ranma estaba junto a Ryoga afuera de los lavabos de las chicas, al salir Akane, ella lo miro a la cara unos segundos y sus miradas se cruzaron pero el cambio su mirada a la chica detras de Akane, se acerco a ella: Enaka, te encuentras bien.

Ukyo: 'si yo si estoy bien es mi amiga Ukyo la que no se encuentra bien, yo la voy a acompañar a su casa y despues me ire a la mia, supongo que estoy bastante cansada tambien'.

Ranma: 'os acompañamos'.

Ukyo: 'no hace falta'.

Ranma: 'pero quiero hacerlo'.

Akane: 'esta bien que nos acompañen asi vamos mas seguras que andando solas'. (mirando a su alrededor) 'espera U...Enaka adonde esta Shampoo?'

Ryoga: 'haha ella esta muy bien acompañada, esta con Mousse y parecen que se gustan demasiado' (acercandose a Akane) mira esta alli (decia mientras ponia una mano encima del hombro de Akane).

Todos miraron hacia la esquina donde Ryoga habia apuntado, Akane fue la primera en reir al ver a su amiga abrazada a Mousse y besandolo con passion. Ranma sonrio al ver a la chica reir, supuso que ya se sentia mejor.

Ryoga: 'ayyyy antes de irnos esperarme un momento voy a ir a lavabo no aguanto mas'.

Ukyo: "aprovecha esta Akane", 'ayyy yo tengo que entrar otra vez, Ranma cuida de Ukyo, que no se le acerque nadie vale y esperaos afuera, aqui hay mucha gente'. (guiñandole un ojo a su amiga y muy sonriente se marcho )

Ranma: 'vamos' (Akane asintio su cabeza y le sonrio)

Habia muchas personas en el bar, apenas podian caminar entre las personas para poder salir de alli, Ranma giro su cabeza para ver a la amiga de Enaka y veia que ella no podia caminar entre tantas personas y que algunos tontos no la dejaban pasar. El agarro la mano de ella sujetandolo muy fuerte y tiro de ella todo el camino hasta la salida, al salir el solto de la mano de ella y ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y luego se miran y sonrien.

Akane: 'a estas horas siempre se llena de tanta gente que es impossible andar por la discoteca'.

Ranma: 'si tienes razon'.

Akane: 'menos mal que tiraste de mi mano sino esos idiotas no me hubiesen dejado seguir hacia la salida'.

Ranma: 'si Enaka estuviese contigo, ella te ayudaria'.

Akane: "Enaka, Ukyo en la vida ha golpeado a nadie, esa soy yo siempre la que se defiende golpeando" 'jeje si seguro que ella me defenderia de ellos'.

Ranma: 'tienes una bonita sonrisa'. (ella volvio a sonreir mirando al suelo ya que era la primera vez que le hacian un cumplido...despues de unos segundos ella se miro la mano que el la habia agarrado) te duele la mano, te hice daño???'

Akane: 'no no es nada' (pero el sujeto su mano otra vez y la miro como si fuese un medico).

Ranma: 'no tienes nada pero te duelo'.

Akane: 'no, no me duele (el solto la mano, estaba tan cerca de ella, haciandola sentir miles de mariposas en su estomago' "es igual de atento como en el msn, siempre que me pasaba algo me preguntaba mil preguntas - es un gran amigo que se preocupan por los demas" 'estos dos tardan mucho verdad'.

Ranma: 'si supongo que estaran tratando de salir de la discoteca igual que nosotros'.

Akane: 'Ranma' (decia muy tranquila y mirandolo) pareces muy buena genta, Enaka siempre habla bien de ti, me alegra saber que mi amiga tiene buenos amigos como tu que se preocupan por todos'.

Ranma: 'gracias' (ella entonces estornudo y se abrazo a si misma por el frio, Ranma la vio temblando y se acerco a ella para abrazarla y dejarla sorprendida con el abrazo...se quedaron juntos, abrazados sintiendo la calor de sus cuerpos, estaban en paz) te sientes mejor ahora?

Akane: (apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de el) si gracias, ahora me esta dando mucho sueño, ojala estuviera ya en mi camita.

Ranma: 'jaja, Enaka tambien dice 'camita', oye Ukyo, (separandose de ella) Enaka siempre es tan timida con todo el mundo'.

Akane: 'aveces'.

Ukyo: 'ya estamos aqui, uffff no os imaginais lo que he tenido que pasar para salir de alli, esta vez si que se ha llenado el sitio de gente'.

Ranma: 'y Ryoga adonde esta?'

Ukyo: 'me dijo que iria a decirle a Mousse que lo verian afuera de la discoteca dentro de una hora'.

Ryoga: 'ya estoy aqui, se ivan a ir sin mi?'

Ukyo: 'haha claro que no' (decia sonriendo a Ryoga, esto molesto un poco a Ranma pero no quizo tomarselo mal y enfadarse con ella en su primer encuentro).

Ukyo se acerco a Akane y le cojio su brazo para andar ambas juntas. Las dos andaban pegadas delante de los chicos que ivan a tres metros separados de ellas. Ukyo se acerco al oido de Akane:' y que como te fue' (decia sussurando muy bajito para que no las escushen).

Akane: (sonriendo) 'me aguanto la mano para salir de la discoteca y despues tenia frio y me abrazo un rato que para mi parecia que esta en las nubes.'

Ukyo: (sonriendo a su amiga) 'me alegro que no hayas perdido el tiempo, a mi me cae mejor su amigo Ryoga, (Akane la miro frunciendo las cejas) no piensas cosas raras, solo me gusta como amigo y no pienses otras cosas porque ya sabes'

Akane: 'si lo se, que solo tienes ojos para tu Kenshi, ya lo se'.

Ranma y Ryoga ivan adando tranquilamente detras de las chicas, ambos ivan mirando los andares de las chicas. Ranma recordo cuando abrazo a Enaka, ella se separo enseguida y se marcho rapidamente al lavabo pero su amiga, por unos segundos el se sentia bien de estar con un calido cuerpo y que no le importara que le abrazase, solo era para darle calor. Estaba un poco confuzo pero luego penso que estaba alli por Enaka y no debia pensar en ninguna otra.

Primero llegaron a la casa de Ukyo, Ranma la acompaño hasta la puerta y Ryoga y Akane se quedaron afuera de la casa esperandolo.

Ukyo: 'bueno ya nos conectaremos mañana y quedaremos para vernos otro dia'.

Ranma: 'mañana es sabado, que vas hacer por la tarde, tienes algun plan'.

Ukyo: 'mmmm si, ya he quedado con Ak... Ukyo para salir de compras pero por la noche no tengo planeado nada, mañana hablamos, hasta mañana (con una sonrisa, desaparecio rapidamente y se metio en la casa antes de que el intentase darle un beso o querrer seguir hablando con ella).

Ranma, salio de la casa un poco desolucionado, esperaba a que hubiesen hablado un poco mas pero ella le dio las buenas noches y se marcho no queriendo hablar mas con ella. Al salir, Ukyo (Akane) y Ryoga estaban sentados en un banco enfrente de la casa los dos callados.

Ryoga: 'tan pronto, crei que tardarias mas y estarias hablando con ella'.

Ranma: 'mi dijo buenas noches y se metio en la casa, creo que es demasiado timida'.

Akane: (sin mirarlos a la cara, sonrio dandole las gracias a su amiga) "gracias Ukyo por no hablar tanto con el". 'yo vivo un poco lejos de aqui pero no hace falta que me acompañeis, es mejor para vosotros volver a la discoteca, yo puedo llegar sola, siempre lo hago cuando la acompaño a su casa'.

Ranma: 'no importa' (decia muy serio) 'te acompañamos a tu casa y despues nos iremos a buscar a Mousse'. (los tres empezaron a andar, Akane iva en el medio de los dos, se sentia muy rara al estar acompañada de dos chicos).

Ryoga: 'si esque esta en la discoteca o quizas se vaya al coche con su amiga'.

Akane: 'mi amiga no suele irse con nadie, esta loca pero nunca se ha hido asi porque si con nadie, creo que se ha enamorado de tu amigo'.

Ranma: 'enamorado, al menos Mousse es correspondido'.

Akane: 'porque lo dices' (mirandolo muy intrigada).

Ranma: 'por nada, cosas mias'.

Akane: 'oye Ranma, es Enaka como te la imaginabas'.

Ranma: 'fisicamente no tenia ni idea porque nunca me dijo como era, es muy guapa y atractiva, no se porque siempre me decia por msn que no le gustaba su fisico'.

Akane: 'y te gusta como es ella'.

Ranma: 'quizas sea por que es la primera vez que nos vemos y estara muy nerviosa y porque es muy timida... espero que sea mas como lo es por el msn, mas abierta, mas simpatica, mas cariñosa'.

Akane: 'dale tiempo, ella nunca ha tenido ningun novio y no quiere que le rompan el corazon, tienes que tener mas paciencia con ella...sabes ella habla mucho de ti, dice que tu eres muy bueno, te preocupas mucho por ella y que siempre andais conectados por las noches por mucho tiempo, es bonito saber que alguien que no conoces se preocupa tanto por ti'.

Ranma: (sonriendo) 'creo que tienes razon con ser paciente, quizas esta nerviosa por ser la primera vez que nos vemos.

Akane se gira para ver a Ryoga, este se habia quedado sentado en un banco bastante lejos: 'tu amigo se ha quedado muy atras'.

Ranma: 'estara cansado, queda mucho para llegar a tu casa'.

Akane: 'si un poco, Ranma es mejor que vuelvas con tu amigo, gracias por acompañarme hasta aqui'.

Ranma: 'no voy a dejarte sola, vaya a pasarte algo por no acompañarte y no me lo perdonaria'. (ella se sonrojo y el se dio cuenta... ambos siguieron andando). 'te encuentras bien ahora, antes Enaka dijo que te sentias mal'.

Akane: 'eso era antes pero ahora estoy mejor solo tengo ganas de llegar a mi casa y descansar en mi camita, primero me pondre mi pijama de en cuanto ponga mi cabeza en la almohada, me quedare dormida enseguida'.

Ranma: 'haha, me gusta escucharte hablar, no eres como Enaka, tu no eres tan timida como ella (ella se sonroja mas al escucharlo hablar mientras siguen caminando). Ukyo de que trabajas tu?'

Akane: 'yo.. yo ha..haciendo pasteles'.

Ranma: 'mmm que bueno algun dia podre probar alguno'.

Akane: 'claro que si' "como si yo supiera hacer de comer, soy malisima con la comida solo Ukyo sabe hacer bien de comer, es la mejor pastelera que conosco".

Despues de unos minutos andando y hablando acerca del trabajo y de sus amigos, llegaron hasta la casa de Akane.

Akane: 'muchas gracias por acompañarme Ranma, es la primera vez que me acompaña un chico a la casa'.

Ranma: 'no hay de que, almenos he llegado a conocer a una amiga de Enaka, ella habla mucho de ti y de Shampoo, que siempre estan las tres muy unidas'.

Akane: (sonriendo) 'si, desde que eramos pequeñas...bueno...ten mucho cuidado cuando vuelvas para tu casa y cuidado conduciendo'.

Ranma: 'como sabes que voy a conducir de vuelta a Shaokan'.

Akane: 'ammm porque...porque Enaka dijo que conducias'.

Ranma: 'bueno me voy a ir, ya nos veremos... Ukyo te puedo pedir un favor' (acercandose a ella y pondiendo una mano en su hombro y sin dejar de mirarla haciendo temblar sus piernas)

Akane: (tragando saliva y sintiendose muy nerviosa) 'si qu..que favor.'

Ranma: 'convence a Enaka para salir mañana conmigo, quiero verla y ella parece muy timida y me parece que le da verguenza estar conmigo a solas, dile que me gustaria verla otra vez y si quiere para sentirse mejor podemos salir mañana tu y Enaka conmigo y Ryoga.'

Akane: 'cla..claro que se lo dire'.

Ranma: 'gracias, me caes bien Ukyo'

Akane: 'bueno...mmmm me voy pa mi casa que no aguanto mas, tengo mucho sueño, (con una sonrisa) hasta mañana Ranma'. (ella entro en su casa y se apoyo contra la puerta y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, "creo que me gusta mas en persona que por el msn, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta pero que voy hacer ahora, tengo que pensar en alguna manera de decirle la verdad).

Ranma: 'hasta mañana Ukyo, hasta pronto'. (ella entro en la casa con el corazon latiendole a mil por horas y el se marcho tranquilamente de la casa, andando con las manos en los bolsillos). "ojala Enaka fuese menos timida y fuese mas como Ukyo, bueno ahora a buscar a Ryoga y a Mousse".

**Continuara...**

Notas de la autora...

holaaaaaaaaaaaa, gracias a todos por los reviews, al principio me deprimi un poquito al no recibir ningun review pero ahora estoy muy contenta de que os haya gustado - menos a rumiko ran, ella no le gusta el fic porque no esta inspirado en el anime y los protagonistas no piensan ni se comportan como en el anime... yo tengo algunos fics y os aseguro que los escribo pensando como si fueran ellos mismo, escribo pensando en los pensamientos y comportamientos de cada personaje. Es solo este fic que me gusto la idea y quize utilizar a los personajes en una idea que segun parece a mucha gente les gusta.

Creo que me salio un poco largo este fic, espero que os haya gustado...pues quiero agradecerles a todos a a gabyhyatt, alison, gothlu, hoseki, ranmamedio y sin olvidarme de mis grandes amigas y gran apoyo cindy, natsu y maite-chan...ahhhh y a todos los demas que hayan leido mi fic.

Pues gracias a todos por leer mi fic, muchisimas gracias y espero no tardarme mucho.

Chao y hasta pronto,

meli-chan


	4. El plan de Ukyo

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**ENAKA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

: - cuando escriben por msn.

'...' hablando

"..." pensando

Holaaaaaaaaa ya estoy de vuelta, bueno primero quiero agradecer a todos por los reviews. El de rumico fan, quiero aclarar, que no queria que te sintieras mal por mis notas de autora...solo aclaraba que es el unico fic en el que los personajes son diferente al anime, todos mis otros fics los hago pensando como si estuviera en la mente de los personajes.

Ahora...hablando de este capitulo, habra un poco de lenguaje adulta, palabras y quizas algo mas que los mas pequeñitos no deberian leer, ya estan advertido, pero seguro que nadie se asustara de algunas palabras jeje bueno y ahora a leer - chao -

**CAPITULO 4 - El plan de Ukyo**

Despues de unos minutos pensando en todo lo que le habia pasado esa noche y por haberle conocido y verlo en persona, le habia causado mucha impresion. Tenia su corazon latiendole fuertemente dentro de su pecho. Con una amplia sonrisa, corrio las escaleras y subio a su habitacion. Al entrar encendio la luz, se quito la ropa que llevaba puesta y se puso el pijama amarillo favorito de ella. Despues se quito el maquillaje con una toallita humeda, apago la luz y se metio dentro de su cama. Sentia miles de mariposas en su estomago pero no podia quitarse la imagen del chico mas guapo que jamas haya visto en su vida.

Akane: (mirando al techo a oscuras, con una sonrisa en su rostro, dio un gran suspiro) ufffff que noche, parece que haya sido un sueño...soy una idiota, se que me voy arrepentir toda la vida pero como pude ser tan cobarde y no decirle quien era... pero cuando lo escucho hablar de Ukyo parece que habla de ella como si fuese la criatura mas bella que haya visto sus ojos. En comparazon a ella, yo no valgo nada (dejando de sonreir)...(unos segundos en silencio) pero sus palabras, lo amable que es, me encanta (recordando palabras como - no voy a dejarte sola, vaya a pasarte algo por no acompañarte y no me lo perdonaria - o - me gusta escucharte hablar - o - tienes una bonita sonrisa.) Menos mal que se que Ukyo solo me ayuda a conocerlo mejor y que no se aprovecharia de la situacion para ligarse a Ranma. Es impossible ella ama a Kenshi.

Y con sus pensamientos dejamos a Akane en su casa y volvemos a las calles de Nerima donde vemos a un chico con trenza andando en el silencio de la noche con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ranma: "Enaka parece demasiado timida, no crei que fuese asi pero tal como me dijo su amiga creo que no deberia obligarla a salir juntos ni forzarla a nada, tendre que tener paciencia y esperar a que ella quiera salir a solas y empezar una relacion"

_**FLASHBACK**_

Akane: 'y te gusta como es ella'.

Ranma: 'quizas sea por que es la primera vez que nos vemos y estara muy nerviosa y porque es muy timida... espero que sea mas como lo es por el msn, mas abierta, mas simpatica, mas cariñosa'.

Akane: 'dale tiempo, ella nunca ha tenido ningun novio y no quiere que le rompan el corazon, tienes que tener mas paciencia con ella...sabes ella habla mucho de ti, dice que tu eres muy bueno, te preocupas mucho por ella y que siempre andais conectados por las noches por mucho tiempo, es bonito saber que alguien que no conoces se preocupa tanto por ti'.

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

Ranma levanto su mirada del suelo y miro la luna: quizas tenga razon Ukyo, si Enaka nunca ha tenido novio, quizas le de miedo que la rechazen o le hagan daño, pero yo tengo que hacerle entender que nunca le rompiria el corazon y que siempre la tratare bien.

El seguia andando hacia adelante cuando se encontro con Ryoga sentado en un banco a solas. Este se levanto y se dirigio hacia Ranma: menos mal que ya llegaste, crei que nunca vendrias o que quizas te hayas quedado a dormir con ella.

Ranma: 'no digas tonterias Ryoga'.

Ryoga: 'y que (con una sonrisa picara en su rostro) te liaste con Ukyo o no???'

Ranma: 'liarme con Ukyo, pero de que vas Ryoga, yo solo he venido a Nerima por Enaka ni por nadie mas, solo me interesa conocer mejor a Enaka (mirando al suelo) aunque por lo que se, ella es muy timida y su amiga me dice lo mismo que le de tiempo'.

Ryoga: 'con la de chicas guapas que hay y te fijas en la mas timida, (dandole una palmada en la espalda) eres un caso perdido Ranma'.

Ranma: 'porque no veniste con nosotros'.

Ryoga: 'para que (mirando hacia otra parte) ella solo hablaba contigo y cuando yo me acercaba me miraba con muy mala cara... sabes lo que creo... creo que a ella le gustas'.

Ranma: (dandole un golpe en la cabeza) 'eres tonto o que Ryoga... no quiera nada con otra, solo me interesa Enaka y sea como sea la conseguire'.

Ryoga: (malhumorado) 'venga vamos a buscar a Mousse y volver a Shaokan'.

Ranma: 'si vamos'.

Ambos siguieron andando hasta la discoteca, estaban entre las personas en la entrada tratando de entrar y buscar a su amigo pero afortunadamente Mousse salia agarrado de la cintura con aquella chica de cabello purpura.

Ranma: (acercandose a Mousse) 'Mousse, nosotros nos vamos ya para Shaokan'.

Mousse: (mirando a Shampoo) 'bueno Shampoo nos veremos otro dia'.

Shampoo: (con una sonrisa seductora) 'es una lastima, tenia pensado ir a mi coche y jugar un poco contigo (mordiendose el labio para parecer mas erotica) me quedare con las ganas... es una lastima'.

Mousse: 'ju..jugar.. Ranma, Ryoga iros sin mi, yo me quedo aqui con ella.'

Ranma: 'haz lo que quieras' (decia con los brazos cruzados).

Ella saco de su pequeño bolso una pequeña libreta y un lapiz y apunto algo. Despues se acerco a Mousse, delante de Ryoga y de Ranma, lo beso apasionadamente. Ryoga lo miraba con la mandibula colgando, no se esperaba que su amigo tuviese esa suerte de encontrar a una tia que lo excitara tanto y que lo deseara. Despues del beso Shampoo le sonrio y se alejo de los tres chicos que no dejaban de verla andar. Esta sabia que la estaban miranda, se paro y le grito a Mousse: si aun quieres que juguemos llamame al numero que te he apuntado o mandame un mensaje por el msn... chao Mousse.

En cuestion de segundos desaparecio ante la vista de los chicos, ella caminaba moviendo de modo sensual las caderas. Mousse, estaba inmovil. Ryoga le paso la mano delante de la cara: venga Mousse, despierta que estas en las nubes.

Mousse: 'ehhhh, (miro a ambos muy enojados) IDIOTASSSS, PODRIAIS HABER APARECIDO MAS TARDE... ohhhhh (tapandose la cara) he perdido la oportunidad de tirarme a la tia mas buena que jamas haya visto...'

Ranma: 'losiento Mousse, si lo llegamos a saber hubieramos entrado en la discoteca... (tocandole el hombre y con una sonrisa) ademas eres el unico de los tres que ha triunfado esta noche, te has enrollado con ella...(mousse lo miro y luego sonrio).

Ryoga: 'es verdad amigo...de los tres, has sido el que mas suerte a tenido esta noche, ni yo ni Ranma hemos conseguido nada, lo unico que jemos hecho a sido hablar con Enaka y su amiga y acompañarlas a sus casas pero tu... me das envidia Mousse'.

Mousse: (mirando el papel que ella le habia pasado) 'teneis razon tengo mucha suerte y mañana mismo la llamare para quedar con ella'.

Ryoga: 'asi se habla Mousse'.

Ellos volvieron a Shaokan y asi termino aquella noche, en resumen, Ranma encontro a Enaka pero esta parecia mas timida de lo que el pensaba que era, ya que por el msn se tienen mas confianza y no se sienten avergonzados al escribirse.

**Al dia siguiente... **Como solian hacer todos los sabados por las mañanas, las tres chicas se reunieron a las dos de la tarde para almorzar en cualquier restaurante y despues hacer unas compras. Primero se encontraron Shampoo y Ukyo en una cafeteria y adentro esperaron a que llegase Akane, demientras se sentaron a tomar un cafe.

Ukyo: 'y bueno Shampoo cuentanos como terminaste la noche, hasta donde llegaste con el' (decia muy emocionada con ganas de saberlo todo).

Shampoo: (con una amplia sonrisa) 'increible, aunque por culpa de sus amigos no pude hacer nada mas de lo que queria, ayer estaba tan caliente que te lo juro, me lo iva a llevar a mi coche y hacerle de todas mis fantasias eroticas con el'.

Akane: 'hola, de que estais hablando, que fantasias' (decia sentandose alado de Ukyo).

Ukyo: 'esta explicando que ayer casi se lleva a su amiguito a su coche y le iva hacer pasar un buen rato'.

Akane: 'que paso, llegaste ir a tu coche'. (con la misma mirada ilusionada como Ukyo)

Shampoo: 'no (mostrandose desilucionada) no porque los idiotas de sus amigos llegaron justo cuando nosotros saliamos de la discoteca'.

Akane: 'como puedes ser tan rapida con ellos Shampoo'.

Shampoo: 'lo dices como si yo me acostase con el primero que veo, vosotras sabeis que solo he estado con un chico en mi vida, Shekeiro, el fue el unico con el que he hecho cosas, ya sabeis estuve un año con el y creo que hicimos de todo pero desde que me engaño con esta puta de Shango, pues no me he sentido tan... tan atraida a nadie, bueno aveces puede que me haya besado con algun chico guapo, fuerte y atractivo que solo buscase un rollito pero con Mousse es diferente, el... me hizo sentir viva otra vez, me besaba y tocaba con tantas ganas que si el me hubiese tocada mas abajo... seguro notaria lo mojada que estaba'.

Ambas Ukyo y Akane se sonrojaron extremadamente con la sinceridad que Shampoo hablaba.

Akane: 'menos mal que este sitio esta vacio sino me moriria de verguenza si alguien nos escuchara.'

Shampoo: 'hahaha no es para tanto, quereis que siga o no'.

Ukyo: 'si, si sigue contando'

Shampoo: 'vale, cuando nos estabamos besando en una esquina de la discoteca, me besaba con tantas ganas y tanto deseo que no podia hacer nada mas que dejarme llevar, no pensaba si nos veian cientos de personas, me daba igual todo, solo cerre mis ojos y disfrute de todas las caricias que me daba y sus besos... no puedo aguantar mas y baje mi mano (ambas la miraron sorprendidas) por encima de la ropa y se la toca... (mirando alrededor por si habia alguien cerca escuchando - en voz baja susurro) la tenia enorme, mas que Shekeiro y puse que le tenia demasiado excitado, menos mal que no se molesto cuando le toque su... ya sabeis asi que me lo quise llevar a mi coche y en ese momento me estropearon el plan.'

Ukyo: 'volveras a verlo?'

Shamoo: (con una sonrisa) 'si...le di mi numero de telefono y mi correo electronico, (despues de unos segundos mirando la taza de cafe que tenia delante suya) me llamo muy temprano esta mañana, quiere que nos volvamos a ver, le dije que mas tarde despues de salir con vosotras de compras, quedariamos para esta noche'. (decia sin dejar de sonreir)

Akane: 'bueno almenos a ti te han salido bien las cosas'.

Ukyo: 'y tu, como te fue con Ranma, le corte el rollo pronto cuando me acompaño hasta la casa para que pudiera estar contigo'.

Akane: 'si lo sabia porque el te acompaño hasta la puerta y yo me quede con su amigo pero no tarde ni dos minutos en volver, crei que tardaria mas pero cuando le vi sabia que lo habias echo aproposito.'

Ukyo: 'ya te lo dije, solo hago mi papel, y creo que soy muy buena atriz, se cree todo lo que le digo'.

Akane: 'me la lastima, el pobre esta loco por ti, anoche cuando me acompaña a mi casa me dijo que estaba un poco desilucionado porque cree que no le gustas, le dije que tu nunca has tenido novio y que tenga paciencia contigo porque le dije que eres muy timida'.

Ukyo: 'ah gracias por decir que soy timida, si el supiera la verdad, seguro que no te reirias tanto como ahora, y que vamos hacer, el quiere seguir viniendo aqui para verme y yo no puedo pasarme todos los fines de semanas que soy Enaka'.

Akane: 'ya lo se pero hasta que piense algo para decirle la verdad y no lastimarlo, seguiras pretendiendo que eres Enaka y que yo soy tu'.

Shampoo: 'entonces tu (apuntando a Ukyo) eres Enaka... y Akane es Ukyo, (ambas asintieron con las cabezas) hahahaha menos mal que me dijiste que no podia ayudarte hacerme pasar por Enaka hahaha, Akane debes decirle la verdad, no tienes 12 años Akane, eres una tia muy guapa y lista, no deberias jugar con fuego que al final alguien terminara quemandose'.

Akane: 'no tengo ni idea que debo hacer'.

Ukyo: 'yo tengo un plan...escucha Akane, yo tratare de evitarle, y cuando nos veamos sere tan mala con el que no se les quitara las gana de seguir detras de mi pero tu...(apuntando a Akane) tienes que ganartelo, hablale, cuando quedemos tratare de darle celos con su amigo, me mostrare mas interesada en su amigo Ryoga, quiero que el deje de interesarse en mi y se enamore de ti.'

Akane: 'suena bien tu plan pero y si no pasa, y si es tan terco que no le importa que lo ignores o que le trates bien'.

Shampoo: 'Ukyo tiene razon, cuando ella se muestre tan mala con el, entonces ahi amiga entras tu, tienes que ser como su mejor amiga y seguro que se enamorara perdidamente de ti'.

Ukyo: 'y si llega a enamorarse de ti, entonces le dices que lo que sientes por el y le dices toda la verdad'.

Akane: 'no crea que pueda hacerlo, se sentira tan furioso conmigo que seguro que no me quedra volver a ver, no quiero pelearme con el ni jugar con sus sentimientos'.

Ukyo: 'Akane, si alguien esta enamorado de ti, y no le eres infiel, esa persona te lo perdonara todo asi que como tu no lo engañas con ningun otro, debes hacer entender que lo hiciste por tu timidez y porque pensabas que no le gustarias'.

Akane: 'Ukyo, el quiere verte esta noche, dijo que si querias podriamos salir yo, tu, Ranma y su amigo'.

Ukyo: 'esta bien, pero adonde iremos'.

Akane: 'yo me conectare al msn y hablare con el para quedar para esta noche'.

Shampoo: 'si quereis, os venis conmigo a Shaokan, quedare con Mousse en algun lugar para ir a su casa y cuando lleguemos alli vosotros os marchais con Ryoga y Ranma, seguro que ellos os traeran devuelta'.

Ukyo: 'no suena mal'.

Akane: 'esta bien, me conectare despues con Ranma y ya quedaremos...gracias por ayudarme, ahora vamos de compras o nos quedaremos aqui todo el dia'.

Shampoo: 'si vamos'.

La tres salieron de la cafeteria y mientras caminanban entre las calles de Nerima hacia el centro commercial, ellas hablaban de los chicos, de las locuras de Shampoo, de ropa intima, de moda, mas bien se pasaron la tarde hablando de chicos mientras compraban sus cosas. Al llegar a su casa lo primero que hizo fue soltar sus bolsos en la cama y conectarse al msn. Sonrio al ver que el estaba conectado, seguramente estaria esperando a que ella se conectase.

Ranma: -hola.

Akane: -hola, estoy muerta de cansacio'.

Ranma: -porque???

Akane: -porque estuve con Shampoo y Ukyo de compras toda la tarde pero merecio la pena.

Ranma: -me alegro que lo hayas pasado bien.

Akane: -mmmm Ukyo me dijo que querias quedar para salir esta noche.

Ranma: -si, pero si no quieres que salgamos los dos solos pues le dije a tu amiga si queria venir con nosotros y mi amigo Ryoga, los cuatro en plan de amigas.

Akane: -eso suena muy bien, acepto...(RINGGGGGGG RINGGGGG - el telefono estaba sonando). - Ranma ahora vuelvo, alguien me esta llamando por telefono. (era Shampoo, esta le dije que a las 9 de la noche, irian en su coche hasta la primera gasolinera al entrar en Shaokan, dice que Mousse vive a tan solo dos minutos de aquella gasolinera) - ya estoy de vuelta, era Shampoo, como ella ha quedado con Mousse, ella ira en su coche a Shaokan para verle y estar con el.

Ranma: "vaya con Mousse, que suerte tiene", - y nosotros donde nos vemos, te recojo en tu casa???

Akane: -no, le dije a Shampoo que iriamos con ella y alli nos encontraremos con vosotros, en la casa de Mousse. Ranma te puedo pedir un favor...

Ranma: - lo que quieras.

Akane: - despues serias tan amable de traernos a mi y a Ukyo devuelta a casa.

Ranma: -claro que si, no te preocupes que tienes a un gran chofe a tu desposision.

Akane: -hahaha

Ranma: -te hace gracia ehhhh

Akane: -hahaha si, pues chofe nos veremos mas tarde, ah, no iremos tan aregladas como ayer, iremos un poco aregladas para dar una vuelta o ir al cine o a los bolos.

Ranma: -te gustan los bolos.

Akane: -nunca he jugado pero no me importaria...bueno me voy a descansar un poco en la camita y despues me duchare, si no descanso un poco, no creo que pueda salir.

Ranma: -esta bien señorita, descansa todo lo que quieras, ya nos veremos mas tarde...ah Enaka, siento haberte engañado diciendote que era de Ojaka en vez de Shaokan, no seguiras molesta con eso.

Akane: -no para nada, no tengo nada que perdonar, bueno hasta despues Ranma, ya nos veremos.

Ella se desconecto de la computadora, llamo a Ukyo y a Shampoo y les informo que ya habia quedado con Ranma para verse en la casa de Mousse (no les dijo nada de los bolos), despues tal como le dijo a Ranma que haria, se tumbo en la cama y se echo a dormir en cuanto su cabezo alzo la almohada. Despues de un buen descanso se ducho, ceno al rapido y se cambio de ropas, ya esta lista, solo esperaba a que Shampoo la recojiera.

Una hora mas tarde, Shampoo la recojio en su coche y despues fueron a recojer a Ukyo, las tres ivan guapisimas, Ukyo llevaba puesta una falda demasaida corta con una camisa de tirantes semitransparente dejando ver bastante su figura, Shampoo llevaba un vestido muy corto y ajustado, pero encambio, Akane iva de manera diferente a ellas, y eso que les explico que ivan a estar tranquilos y no irian de discotecas. Bueno Akane, llevaba unos pantalones chinos apretados y cortos hasta las rodillas, con una camisa sin tirantes en negro con unos pequeños detalles en dorado. Iva a juego con unos pequeños tacones dorados. Ella iva bien vestida pero no tan provocadora como sus amigas. Shampoo tenia la excusa de enloquecer a Mousse pero Ukyo debia haberse puesto algo mas normaltio para la opinion de Akane.

Al llegar a la gasolinera, justamente alado habia un parking, aparcaron cerca y Shampoo llamo a Mousse para que viniese a recojerla de alli y llevarla a su casa (el vivia tan solo 2 minutos de alli y vendria andando). Mientras esperaban, unos chicos de la gasolinera no dejaban de mirarlas, en especial a Ukyo y a Shampoo, las dos chicas estaban muy sonrojadas. Uno se acerco con la excusa de preguntar por la hora a Shampoo. Justo en ese instante aparecieron Mousse con sus amigos.

Mousse: 'vete de aqui Konata, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella lo lamentaras' (decia mirandole desafiante).

Konata: 'que me haras Mousse' (decia plantandole cara).

Shampoo intervinio acercandose y abrazandose a Mousse: 'Mousse cariño el solo me preguntaba por la hora, ya se puede ir y nosotros tambien deberiamos irnos'.

Mousse: 'esta bien, solo porque me lo pides tu sino le daria una paliza a ese idiota de Konata'.

Mientras Shampoo y Mousse seguian andando juntitos hacia el apartamento de Mousse... Ryoga estaba alado de Akane y miraba de reojo a Ukyo, fijandose en sus piernas, en lo bonita y atractiva que era - penso que Ranma era muy afortunado en tener a una tia asi.

Ranma: (andando delante de Ryoga y Akane) 'estas muy bonita hoy.'

Ukyo: 'gracias'.

Ranma: 'Enaka, no crees que esa falda es un poco corta como para ir a jugar a los bolos'.

Ukyo: (con un ligero tono de molestia) 'no vamos a ir a los bolos' (decia mirando a Akane que andaba detras de ella) 'he cambiado de idea y prefiero que vayamos al cine'.

Ranma: 'esta bien, donde tu quieras'. (entonces Ukyo se espero a por Akane y se agarro a ella, Ukyo no miro a Ranma para nada, aveces hablaba con Ryoga y eso molestaba mucho a Ranma pero no quizo pelearse con Enaka ni con Ryoga por unos insignificantes ataques de celos. En un descuido, Ukyo se acerco a Ryoga y le preguntaba sobre su trabajo, lo que le gustaba etc, Ranma y Akane quedaron andando en silencio detras de ellos).

Ella veia que el no dejaba de suspirar, sabia que el plan de Ukyo estaba funcionando y que se estaba molestando de verla hablar tanto tiempo con Ryoga: 'mmm es una buena noche no crees.'

Ranma dejo de mirar a Enaka (Ukyo) y miro hacia su lado (son un tono serio): 'si hace una buena noche, todavia hace calor'.

Akane: 'calor para algunos, yo siempre tengo frio'.

Ranma: 'quieres mi chaqueta'.

Akane: 'no no hace falta, alli se ve un cine asi que no hara tanto frio' (despues de unos minutos en silencion y observandole de reojo mientras andaban) 'Ranma, te sientes bien, no tienes buena cara'.

Ranma: 'si estoy bien (mostrando una sonrisa) no me pasa nada, solo estoy un poco cansado nada mas'. "al menos ella me hace caso, porque Enaka parece que le gusta Ryoga, arghhhh " (apretando su puño mientras miraba fijamente a Ryoga.) heyyy Enaka y que pelicula veremos (decia corriendo para ponerse alado de ella (de Ukyo). (Esta al verlo a su lado y Ryoga al otro lado, se giro y vio que Akane andaba sola y mira triste al suelo) no lo se ya veremos cuando estemos alli (decia mientras esperaba a su amiga para andar junto a ella).

Las dos chicas andaron delante de ellos...Ranma penso que Enaka era muy atractiva pero deseo que se hubiera vistido como su amiga para no llamar tanto la atencion de muchos mirones que al ver a las chicas llegar al cine se las comian con las miradas.

Afuera del cine estaban decidiendo cual de las peliculas irian a ver, al final Ukyo decidio ver una de miedo aunque Akane y Ranma querian ver una de accion y Ryoga queria ver una de comedia, pero Ranma como queria simpatizar mas con Enaka, pues compro las entradas y entraron los cuatro junto a ver 'la matanza de texas'.

Ranma: 'esperaros aqui, voy a comprar unas palomitas y algo para beber'.

Ryoga: 'yo voy a los servicios, no aguanto mas'.

Por fin se quedaron las dos a solas, Akane le conto a Ukyo que Ranma pareceia estar molesto de verla con Ryoga, Ukyo sonrio al saber que su plan empeza a hacer effecto: Akane, ahora cuando vuelva Ryoga, me lo llevare adentro y me sentare junto a el, (su amiga la miraba muy sorprendida) asi que cuando vuelva Ranma entraras con el, el se sentara seguramente alado de mi y yo quedare entremedio de el y Ryoga y tu estaras al lado de tu Ranma, ahhh ahi viene Ryoga... (akane le sonrio a Ukyo y le surruro en el oido: 'eres muy cruel con los chicos cuando te lo propones.'

Ukyo: 'solo quiero aburirlo y que se fije en ti, algun dia me lo agradeceras'.

Akane: (con una sonrisa) 'ya sabes que te estoy muy agradecida por lo que haces'.

Ryoga: 'holaaaa, todavia no ha vuelta Ranma'.

Ukyo: (le guiño un ojo a Akane y se giro hacia Ryoga) no, y seguro que tardara, Ryoga (cojiendo su brazo, vamos hacia dentro y les esperamos sentados??? (mirandole con carita de niña buena).

Ryoga: 'es...esta bien..va..vamos'. (ambas aguantaron sus risas al ver lo nervioso que estaba Ryoga.)

Dejando a Akane esperando a solas, despues de unos minutos, casi era la hora para empeza la pelicula, Akane miraba a Ranma que estaba entre mucha gente y ahora era el turno de el para pedir las palomitas. Cuando ella agacho su mirada para ver el reloj en su muñeca, noto que alguien se habia puesto delante de ella.

Chico: 'hola preciosa, como puede estar una tia tan guapa como tu aqui sola'. (ella lo ignoro y miro hacia donde estaba Ranma, el aun seguia esperando su orden) no hablas o que... (con su mano levanto la barbilla de ella para que lo mirase y ella se aparto immediatamente de el) heyyy (muy molesto) que te pasa, solo quiero ver tu bonita cara (ella instintivamente daba pasos hacia atras, estaba asustada, aquel chico parecia un asesino, tenia los ojos abiertos como platos y una mirada maligna que hacia que temblara su cuerpo.)

Akane: 'no...no te acerques a mi'.

Chico: (dando pasos hacia ella y con una diabolica sonrisa) no te me escaparas preciosa.

En ese mismo momento ella choco contra alguien y con panico se giro rapidamente y quiso correr pero alguien la agarraba fuertemente por la cintura. Ella miro quien la agarraba y su corazon empezo a latir fuertemente - era Ranma.

Ranma: 'que esta pasando aqui Ukyo, quien es este. (aun agarrandola de la cintura, notando como temblaba).

Akane: 'no le con...conosco..el (cerro los ojos por dos segundos, suspiro y los volvio abrir) el no me queria dejar escapar' (ella se puso detras de Ranma y lo agarro sin ser conciente por la cintura, el noto que seguir temblando)

Ranma: 'vete de aqui o te las veras conmigo'

Chico: 'ya me voy niñato pero (mirando a Akane) como te vuelva a ver preciosa , si te vuelvo a ver a solas no tendras tanta suerte para escapar de mi'.

Akane al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre un escalofrio recorrio su cuerpo y se abrazo mas fuerte a Ranma este giro y ella se abrazo a el poniendo su cabeza en su pecho, tardo unos segundos en relajarse del susto.

Ranma: 'te encuentras bien ahora'.

Akane: (levanto la mirada del suelo y le sonrio) 'gracias Ranma, me asuste mucho, no quiero ni pensar que hubiese pasado sino hubieras aparecido'.

Ranma: 'adonde esta Enaka'.

Akane: 'ella, ella entro con Ryoga' (al decir con Ryoga, el rostro de Ranma cambio, se veia muy irritado y molesto, paso a la sala, Akane iva siguiendole, vieron a Enaka (Ukyo) riendo con Ryoga, esto hizo que le hirviera la sangra a Ranma. El se sento alado de Ukyo quedando ella entre ambos chicos y Akane se sento alado de Ranma.

Ranma estaba echando chispas, primero aquel accidente con aquel hombre con Ukyo, luego Enaka se habia marchado para sentarse con Ryoga y dejar a su amiga esperandole sola.

Ranma: 'porque no me esperaron afuera'.

Enaka: 'tenia ganas de sentarme'.(decia sonriendo)

Ranma: 'sabeis que un tio con pinta de drogadicto se acerco a Ukyo y queria atacarla'.

El rostro de Ryoga y de Enaka se tornaron serias y preocupadas, ambos miraron a Akane.

Akane: 'estoy bien, menos mal que aparecio Ranma y me salvo de ese mal nacido'.

Menos mal que las luces se apagaron y empezo la pelicula. Ranma miraba a Ukyo de reojo y esta lo notaba asi que empezo a seguir con su plan y cuando empezaron las matanzas en la pelicula ella le dijo muy bajito a Ryoga que si podria poner su cabeza en su hombro porque le daba miedo esta pelicula. Akane sabia que era mentira porque a su amiga nunca le ha dado miedo ninguna pelicula.

Cuando Ranma vio que Enaka apoyaba su cabeza en el hombre de Ryoga en vez de el del suyo, sintio unos celos increible. No lo queria demostrar, seguia mirando la pelicula y miraba de reojo y muy molesto a la nueva pareja. Observo como Ukyo cojio el brazo de Ryoga. Eso era el colmo para Ranma, la chica de sus sueños estaba eligiendo a Ryoga. Mientras los miraba, en una parte de la pelicula aparecia un monstruo,un hombre con una mascara llevando una cierra en las manos, escucho como una voz al lado de el dio un grito, al girarse vio a Ukyo con las dos manos delante de la cara. El sonrio al verla asi, le hizo gracia y ella vio que la sonria.

Akane: (susurrando) 'de que te ries'.

Ranma: 'de ti, estas graciosa tapandote la cara'.

Akane: 'esque tengo miedo de esta pelicula'.

Ranma: 'quieres abrazarte ami, quizas te ayude con el miedo'.

Akane: (le sonrio) 'esta bien'.

El levanto su brazo y ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de el. Despues Ranma paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de Akane, notando como ella ponia su pequeña mano en el pecho de el. No se molesto para nada al estar con ella asi pero deseaba que hubiese sido con Enaka y no con su amiga. Pensaba hablar con ella cuando llegasen a Nerima. Ukyo se quedo dormida encima del hombro de Ryoga y este tambien se habia quedado dormido viendo la pelicula. Ranma no se habia dado cuenta hasta que termino la pelicula. Durante la pelicula, el disfrutaba a cada susto que Akane recibia, esta saltaba en su asiento o enterraba su cara en el pecho de Ranma mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente. Nunca antes habia estado con alguien que sintiese tanto miedo viendo una pelicula.

Al salir del cine, Ukyo que estaba media dormia le pidio a Ranma que la llevase a ella y a Ukyo (Akane) a Nerima. El con voz muy seca y seria le contesto que la llevaria asi que andaron hasta llegar al coche. Primero dejaron a Ryoga, este tenia ganas de llegar a su casa y dormir, Ukyo le sonrio y ambos se miraron antes de despedirse, Ranma se habia dado cuenta de eso y lo enfurecio mucho mas. En el camino a Nerima Ukyo se volvio a dormir. Akane que iva sentada detras con ella, se paso el camino hablando con Ranma sobre la pelicula. El se burlaba de ella por ser tan miedica.

Al llegar a Nerima, Ukyo se desperto y le pidio a Ranma que la dejara primero a ella porque necesitaba ir al servicio y no podia aguantar mas. Eso molesto mas a Ranma porque queria hablar con ella despues de dejar a su amiga. Claro que Ukyo lo hacia para dejar a Akane asolas con el.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ukyo, esta bajo y se despidio de ambos. Ando hacia su casa y saco las llaves de su bolso.

Ranma: 'espera Enaka, quiero hablar un momento contigo'.

Ukyo: 'que es lo que quieres Ranma'.

Ranma: 'a ti te gusta Ryoga'.

Ukyo: 'si... pero solo como a un amigo porque'.

Ranma: 'no se, parecia que te gustaba mas el que estar conmigo.'

Ukyo: (con una sonrisa que lo enfurecio mas) 'que estas celoso Ranma'.

Ranma: 'no estoy celoso pero yo crei.. yo crei que habia algo entre nosotros y que al vernos quedrias mantener algo serio entre los dos'.

Ukyo: 'por ahora no quiero nada serio ni contigo ni con Ryoga, tu sabes que te aprecio mucho, mas de lo que crees y que eres mi mejor amigo pero por ahora no me pidas nada mas porque no te lo puedo dar.'

Ranma: 'esta bien ya nos veremos mañana en el msn.'. (andando muy decepcionado con las manos en los bolsillos)

Ukyo: 'Ranma, hasta mañana.'

El ando con tranquilidad a su coche y se sento sin arancarlo.

Akane: 'te sientes bien, no tienes buena cara'. (lo miraba preocupada)

Ranma: (con la furia y irritacion que sentia, lo descargo con la pobre Akane que se sentaba en el asiento de atras) NO...NO ESTOY MAL, VALE, DEJA DE PREGUNTARMELO Y POR TU CULPA Y LA DE RYOGA NO PUDE ESTAR CON ELLA A SOLAS.

El modo en el que le habia gritado, provoco que unas lagrimas se le escaparan de sus ojos y resbalasen por su mejilla. Ella salio del coche enseguida y dando un fuerte portazo a la puerta, se alejo de alli andando lo mas rapido que pudo. El la llamaba pero ella estaba tan enfadada que no paro ni disminullo el ritmo de sus pasos. Ranma encendio el coche y se puso alado de ella. Akane lo ignoraba. Despues de perder la paciencia llamandola, el paro el coche y salio de el, corriendo hacia ella la agarro por el brazo parandola.

Ella no lo miraba: 'dejame'.

Ranama: 'no lo hare, (seguia sujetando su brazo) Ukyo lo siento, siento haberte gritado y enfadado contigo, tu...tu no tienes la culpa (dejo de sujetar el brazo).

Akane: 'tienes razon, no deberia haber hido con vosotros, se supone que deberiais estar conociendos asolas y yo no deberia estar molestando'.

Ranma: 'olvida lo que te dije vale, no queria hacerte daño, me perdonas (levanto su rostro por su barbilla para que lo mirase, entonces el se dio cuenta que tenia lagrimas y se las limpio con son mano). No volvere a gritarte, es solo que la Enaka que me gusta por el msn es diferente en persona, por el msn no se siente tan timida y hablamos de todo pero cuando esta conmigo apenas me habla.'

Akane: 'te perdono pero no vuelvas a gritarme y... no te desesperes con Enaka, cuando hay alguien que te gusta, siempre es mas dificil hablar con esa persona que con el resto del mundo'.

Ranma: 'ojala Enaka fuese mas como tu'.

Akane: 'que dijiste'.

Ranma: 'nada, bueno Ukyo, sabe al coche y te llevo a tu casa'. (ella no le contradijo y se metio en el coche sentandose delante alado de el).

Pronto llegaron a la casa de Ukyo (Akane) y ambos bajaron del coche.

Ranma: 'aparte de ese maldito hijo de perra que estaba en el cine y el grito que te di en el coche, aparteee de todoooo eso (decia cariñosamente) lo has pasado bien hoy?.'

Akane: 'si (sonriendole) bueo ya es tarde, cuando Enaka me avise para salir ya nos veremos (se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla) gracias por defenderme en el cine y gracias por todo menos por el grito, no vuelvas a gritarme nunca mas vale.'

Ranma: 'valeeee, lo siento, (ella iva entrar en la casa) oye Ukyo, tienes email en msn para poder hablar contigo (el corazon de esta parecia salirse de su pecho).

Akane: 'yo..no..no lo tengo porque'.

Ranma: 'nada solo por curiosidad'.

Akane: 'no lo tengo porque... porque aun no tengo ordenador, cuando junte un poco de dinero me comprare uno pero hay que vender muchos pasteles para eso' (ambos rieron) bueno Ranma ten cuidado conduciendo de vuelta y ya nos veremos, ahhh no te enfades con Enaka, ella no le gusta que la controlen, dale un poco de tiempo a que te conosca en persona y sepa como eres de verdad porque aveces las personas por el msn no son lo que parecen ser, no es que yo lo use pero es lo que Enaka me ha dicho alguna vez, bueno hasta pronto, adios'.

Ranma: 'adios'. (se dio la vuelta y volvio al coche). "Enaka me tiene tan confundido que no se que hare con ella".

**Continuara...**

Notas de la autora...

holaaaaaaaaaaa, tengo los ojos cuadrados, llevo tres horas pegadas al ordenador escribiendo, se me hizo un poco largo verdad..jeje bueo espero que os haya gustado. Muchisimas gracias por vuestro apoyo...muchisimas gracias. En el proximo capi pondre vuestros nombres al final en las notas pero esque ahora el sueño me esta venciendo...

Chao

meli-chan


	5. Sentimientos

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**ENAKA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

: - cuando escriben por msn.

'...' hablando

"..." pensando

Advertencia: en este capitulo hay contenido para adultos... que seguro que nadie se asustara pero siempre es mejor advertir.

**CAPITULO 5 - Sentimientos **

El dia despues era domingo, supuestamente todo el mundo se levanta tarde los domingos...pues nuestra Ekana y Ranma no lo hacian. Ella no podia conciliar el sueño, todos sus pensamientos se fijaban en el, en como se sentia tan bien cuando la abrazo afuera de la discoteca cuando hacia frio, despues recordo con una sonrisa cuando le ofrecio en el cine que se abrazara a el. Tambien le encanto cuando sentia frio afuera del cine y el le ofrecio caballerosamente su chaqueta...ayyyy hombres asi quedan pocos.

En el cine, admitia que tenia miedo, pero aveces se le pasaba el miedo al verlo reirse de ella cada vez que saltaba del asiento por un susto. Solo pensaba en como podia gustarle tanto alguien con tan solo haber pasado unas horas, como podia su corazon latir tan fuerte y rapido contra su pecho cada vez que este con el o con tan solo cual quier roce. Se estaba enamorando perdidamente de el y no sabia como decirle la verdad para que no se moleste con ella. Aunque le habia gritado, ella no le dio tanta importancia ya que seguramente el se enfadara mucha mas cuando sepa la verdad.

**Akane se paso la mañana en el Dojo practicando algunas kata...mientras Ranma en Shaokan hacia lo mismo... estaba completamente estresado con todo lo ocurido.**

Ranma: (limpiandose el sudor de su frente con la mano y suspirando se sento en el suelo y abrazando sus rodillas) 'no se que voy hacer con ella, me tiene tan confundido (imaginando el rostro de Enaka (Ukyo) sonriendo) es muy guapa y atractiva pero por el msn parece totalmente distinta... su amiga me dijo que Enaka es muy timida y que cuando te gusta una persona, es mas facil hablar y mirar a otras personas que a la que amas. Quizas tenga que dejarla tranquila y no precionarla mucho, ademas seguramente este enfadada por haber sido tan pesado con mis celos...

**FLASH BACK**

Ukyo: 'por ahora no quiero nada serio ni contigo ni con Ryoga, tu sabes que te aprecio mucho, mas de lo que crees y que eres mi mejor amigo pero por ahora no me pidas nada mas porque no te lo puedo dar.'

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Ranma: (suspirando) 'quizas tenga razon, ahora solo me ve como un amigo por ahora...me conformare con ser su amigo pero tratare que se enamore de mi'.

Mientras en el Dojo Tendo...Akane seguia con sus kata hasta que su hermana mayor llamo su atencion.

Katumi: 'Akane el desayuno ya esta listo.'

Akane: (dando una patada en un salto, al llegar al suelo se giro y con una sonrisa miro a su hermana) 'arigato onee-chan, ahora voy'. (Katumi desaparecio del dojo dejando a Akane asolas)

**FLASH BACK**

Ranma: (con la furia y irritacion que sentia, lo descargo con la pobre Akane que se sentaba en el asiento de atras) NO...NO ESTOY MAL, VALE, DEJA DE PREGUNTARMELO Y POR TU CULPA Y LA DE RYOGA NO PUDE ESTAR CON ELLA A SOLAS.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Akane: 'aunque no me guste, tendre que convencer a Ukyo para que salga con el asolas por un dia, aunque conociendola seguro que hara que la deteste, tengo que pensar en como decirle que no soy Ukyo y que Enaka no existe, pero no se como hacerlo, me da miedo perderlo para siempre y se que no puede vivir asi toda la vida en una mentira.

**Cinco horas mas tarde... **las tres chicas - Ukyo, Shampoo y Akane estaban sentadas bajo un arbol en el parque hablando sobre todo lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Shampoo: (lucia una cara de felicidad que nadie podria quitarle la sonrisa de su rostro) 'fue increible, nunca pense que pudiese sentir tanto placer haciendo el amor, os lo juro...fue lo mas grande que me ha pasado en la vida, ha sido el mejor polvo que me ha echado en mi vida, ni siquiera Shekeiro ha sido tan bueno en la cama como lo ha sido Mousse. Mousse me ha dado placeres que nisiquiera soñaba con tener... sabe como complacer a una mujer.

Akane: 'tan bueno fue'.

Shampoo: 'bueno, bueno no fue la palabra... oh dios, si incluso repetimos dos veces mas durante la noche... me voy a casar con el'.

Akane/Ukyo: (con la mandibula por los suelos al estilo anime) QUEEEE!!!!!!!!!

Shampoo: (abrazando su cintura y con lagrimas en los ojos) 'hahahahaha hahahahahhhhaaaaaaaaaaa... (luego las apuntaba y reia mas) haahahahaaaaaa

Akane: 'yo no le veo la gracia'.

Ukyo: 'ni yo tampoco'. (cruzandose de brazos)

Shampoo: (limpiandose las lagrimas) 'hahaha vale, vale es que me ha hecho tanta gracia ver vuestras caras'.

Akane: 'en serio... Shampoo te vas a casar con el, con un desconocido que solo acabas de conocer desde tan solo dos dias'.

Shampoo: 'no lo decia en serio, por quien me tomais... el quiere que empezemos una relacion aunque ya hemos dado un gran paso hiendo hacia el sexo tan pronto pero yo lo busque, le canlente demasiado y me gusta mucho...'.(luciendo una bonita sonrisa) sabeis, fue muy romantico...esta mañana cuando estabamos en la cama...(sin dejar de sonreir) me dijo que era fantastica, que nunca habia tenido a una mujer tan bonita como yo... el siguio hablandome tan bonito y diciendome que queria seguir viendome y que le gustaria estar conmigo toda la vida, le dije que aceptaba estar con el para siempre pero queria empezar tranquilamente, no lanzarme al casamiento tan pronto'.

Ukyo: 'entonces ahora eres su novia, wooowww si que le has impresionado'.

Shampoo: 'suena raro escuchar otra vez que soy la novia de alguien pero...si... si soy su novia y dentro de (mirando su reloj) dos horas vendra a mi casa para verme'.

Ukyo: (poniendose triste) 'que bonito... me recuerda tanto a Kenshi, tengo unas ganas enormes de volver a verlo otra vez y ya vez me muero por hacerlo con el... cuando le vea, me tirare encima de el como una leona y me lo comere'.

Akane: 'haha, estoy rodeada de pervertidas, haha'.

Shampoo: 'Akane, el dia que estes con alguien especial y lo hagas, desde ese momento en el que te penetra hasta que se corre dentro de ti, lo demas en la vida te dara igual...pero (levantando un dedo y poniendose muy seria) debes siempre, pero digo SIEMPRE, usar proteccion o quizas la pildora, nunca, nunca vayas a dejar que se corra dentro de ti sin estar protegida.'

Akane: 'y...como es la primera vez'.

Ukyo: 'la primera vez, tienes mucha verguenza porque a cada ropa que te vayas quitando, el te mirara entera, no quitara su mirada de ti, despues cuando ambos sepan que es el momento te abres de piernas y al principio duele un poco pero solo unos segundos... lo demas es placer y mas placer'.

Shampoo: 'si pero el dolor es solo al principio, despues de hacerlo una o dos veces no te volvera a dolor, te lo juro'.

Ukyo: 'vamos a dejar de hablar guarerias y ahora Akane, cuentanos, paso algo anoche cuando me fui, haha Shampoo te lo perdiste, soy la mejor actriz que existe, puse a Ranma muy celoso con su amigo, el pobre no le hice ni puto caso, tan solo pretendia hacerle mas caso a su amigo Ryoga...aunque la verdad, sino estuviera con Kenshi, me hubiese liado con Ryoga en ves de con Ranma'.

Akane: 'porque'.

Ukyo: 'no lo se, Ryoga no es tan pesado con Ranma, el es mas pasota y ademas es muy guapo y fuerte, en el cine le coji del brazo, note enseguida que el era muy fuerte y no se pero me atrae bastante'.

Akane: 'no deberias hablar asi de Ryoga cuando estas tan enamorada de Kenshi'.

Ukyo: 'ya lo se pero no te preocupes que no faltare a mi palabra con Kenshi, yo le respeto y no le he sido infiel con nadie...ahhhh antes de veros le escribi una carta contandole todo, solo espero que lo entienda y que no se moleste conmigo.'

Akane: 'espero que no, no me lo perdonaria que por mi culpa se moleste contigo'.

(Unos segundos de silencio) Shampoo: 'y entonces, que paso anoche, cuenta'.

Akane: 'me grito'.

Ambas: QUEEEEE...

Akane: 'tu le enfadaste Ukyo no se lo que le dijiste pero cuando entro al coche le pregunte si estaba bien y me grito que era mi culpa y la de su amigo por no dejarles solos'.

Ukyo: 'estaba celoso y lo culpo contigo...Akane, si yo fuese tu, hoy no me conectaria con el, para que aprenda a no gritarte'.

Akane: 'ya se disculpo conmigo y me lo explico pero tienes razon, hoy no me conectare al msn, asi sufrira un poco, creo que se paso demasaido gritandome como si yo tuviese la culpa de todo'.

Shampoo: 'bueno aqui se pasa el tiempo y no nos damos ni cuenta, me voy, quiero ponerme algo sexy para mi Mousse'.

Ukyo: 'pasatelo bien, mañana nos veremos.'

**Mientras en Shaokan... **

Ranma, Mousse y Ryoga jugaban futbol en la playa... despues de una hora jugando los tres contra unos amigos, se termino el partido y los tres se tiraron a la arena para descansar un poco.

Mousse: 'hoy se nota que estabas enfadado o estresado, te pasa algo Ranma'.

Ranma: ' pensando en ella, no se que hacer, por el msn parece la chica mas amable y cariñosa del mundo, parece que le gusto y hay mucha confianza entre los dos pero cuando estamos de cara a cara, no parece la misma, apenas me mira y se pasa el tiemo con Ryoga'.

Ryoga: 'eso es porque soy mas guapo que tu Ranma, admite de una vez que le gusto a ella.'

Ranma: (con un tono molesto) 'pues estas equivocado Ryoga, anoche hable con ella, le pregunte si le gustabas y me dijo que solo le interesas como amigo pero nada mas y ami igual (bajando la mirada).

Mousse: 'esta chica te gusta mucho...(tocandole el hombro) no la presiones a que salga contigo, si lo haces la asustaras, pensara que quieres ir muy rapido con ella y que quedras intimar en tu relacion... '

Ranma: 'ella nunca ha tenido novio... por eso le da miedo tener una relacion ahora, tienes razon Mousse, le dare tiempo aunque tampoco voy a estar toda la vida esperando a que se decida a salir conmigo'.

Ryoga: 'y su amiga, parecia ayer en el cine que os llevabais demasiado bien, (acercandose a Mousse) estaban abrazados mientras veian una pelicula).

Mousse: 'te gusta su amiga'.

Ranma: 'no lo se, me cae bien, es simpatica y muy guapa pero Enaka, Enaka es diferente a ella, la conecxion que tenemos yo y Enaka es mas grande que la que tengo con su amiga, para mi es solo una amiga mas y me cae bien pero nada mas...aunque la pobre, ayer estaba tan enfadado con Enaka, de haber pasado todo el tiempo contigo (mirando a Ryoga) estaba tan celoso que le grite a Ukyo en el cohce, no debi gritarle, le dije que ella y tu tenian la culpa de todo porque si no hubiesen venidos vosotros dos, yo hubiera pasado mas tiempo junto a Enaka'.

Mousse: 'no tenias que gritarle a su amiga, eres tonto o que'.

PUMMMMM (golpe en la cabeza de Ranma por cortesia de Ryoga) - 'no le grites a una chica Ranma, eso esta muy mal y seguramente ella no quedra verte y se lo dira a Enaka y pensara que tambien le gritaras algun dia'.

Ranma: 'le pedi perdon (en ese mismo instante recordo la imagen de Ukyo (Akane) cuando levanto su mejilla y vio que tenia lagriamas en los ojos) ella me perdono pero creo que me disculpare con ella otra vez cuando la vea'.

Mousse: (con los brazos cruzados) 'eso...si aun se atreve a verte'.

Ranma: 'ya le pedi perdon y ella lo comprende, es una gran chica'.

Mousse: 'amigo...que tonto eres, mirame a mi, yo sin buscar a nadie, ahora tengo novia, tengo a la tia mas sexy del mundo conmigo y soy la persona mas afortunada del mundo'.

Ryoga: 'no lo entiendo, de verdad que por mas que lo pienso, no lo entiendo'.

Ranma: 'lo que no entiendes Ryoga'.

Ryoga: 'como Mousse y tu teneis tanta suerte, Ranma tiene a dos chicas guapas que estan colaitas por el y Mousse, Mousse es el mas feo de los tres (Mousse le lanzo una mirada molesta a Ryoga) es verdad Mousse, yo siempre he sido el gracioso y atractivo del grupo, Ranma es el guaperas de los tres y tu, tu siempres has sido Mousse, un tipo feo con gafas.'

Mousse: 'feo con gafas que tiene una novia que esta buenisima y que anoche lo ha hecho tres veces con la tia mas buena del planeta.'.

Ryoga: 'joder... tres veces, (tocandole el hombro) eres...mi idolo Mousse como lo has hecho'.

Mousse: (con una sonrisa triunfadora) 'no tengo ni idea pero me alegro que haya pasado'.

Ranma: 'y como es eso que ya sois novios tan pronto'.

Mousse: 'bueno...(rascandose la cabeza) yo... yo quiero que este conmigo toda la vida... se que debo parece un tonto enamorado que solo conoce a alguien en dos dias y ya piensa en su futuro, pero... hable con ella y le dije que queria estar todos los dias de mi vida con ella, y... ella accepto pero no quiere que nos casemos ahora ni nada por el estilo'.

Ranma: 'me alegro por ti amigo, aunque le doy la razon a Ryoga (decia riendo) de como una chica como ella se ha podido fijar en ti... pero pero no te molestes, lo digo en serio, has tenido mucha suerte con ella y espero que dureis para siempre, lo digo en serio'.

Ryoga: 'aver si tiene alguna amiga para presentarme'.

**Esa noche... **Akane se habia conectado por si acaso Ranma tambien se hubiese conectado pero no tuvo esa suerta, ella no queria conectarse pero las ganas de saber mas de el pudieron mas que sus impulsos. Llevaba cuatro horas conectadas y no sabia nada de el, se preocupo mucho y tambien se sentia muy decepcionada, tenia la esperanza de escribirse con el y saber que estaba bien.

**Al dia siguiente... eran las 5.30 de la tarde, Ukyo y Akane ivan caminando juntas ya que ambas trabajan muy cerca de cada una y salen a la misma tarde. Akane llevaba un ligero maquillaje, una falda negra hasta las rodillas con una camiseta rosa con botones y unos pequeños tacones en negro, iva bastante elegante al trabajo. Ukyo trabajaba en el negocio de su padre, en los pastelitos pero ella llevaba las tareas de contabilidad asi que iva muy areglada al trabajo al igual que Akane, pero esta llevaba puesto unos pantalones pegadizos en negro con una camiseta verde de botones.**

Ukyo: 'que te pasa, te ha pasado algo en el trabajo'.

Akane: (mirando al suelo mientras andaban) no..no me pasa nada con el trabajo es que... anoche me tire cuatro horas conectada en el internet y el... el no se conecto.'

Ukyo: 'no te preocupes, quizas estara cansado o estaria liado haciendo algo'.

Akane: 'esque el siempre se conecta todas las noches aunque sea para decir buenas noches'.

Ukyo: 'no te preocupes, ya veras que no es nada'.

**En aquel mismo instante, ambas chicas giraron la esquina que da hacia la casa de Ukyo y vieron a Ranma cruzado de brazos apoyado contra su coche y al verlas sonrio. A la pobre Akane, casi se le para el corazon.**

Akane: (susurrando en voz baja) 'Ukyo, esta ahi o es un espejismo'.

Ukyo: 'calmate Akane'.

Akane: 'mierda... el creo que soy pastelera y que tu trabajas en una oficina'.

Ukyo: 'calla que se va a enterar'.

Ranma se acerco hacia ellas con algo escondido detras de su espalda. Al llegar adonde estaban ellas, le dio una rosa a Ukyo: 'esto es para pedirte perdon por como me comporte el sabado'.

Ukyo: 'porque no esperaste hasta el viernes para vernos'.

Ranma: 'tenia ganas de verte'.

Ukyo: 'bueno ya me has visto, ahora puedes irte' (Notas de la autora: ya lo se, que cruel soy con el pobre Ranma)

Ranma: 'podria (en tono suplicante) hablar un rato contigo, porfavor' (Ukyo miro a Akane y esta le dijo con la mirada que aceptase).

Ukyo: 'esta bien pero deja que me cambie de ropa, podrias esperarte aqui afuera'.

Ranma: 'si claro'.

Akane: 'U..Enaka..Enaka yo me voy para mi casa, te veo mañana'.

Ukyo: 'vale, hasta mañana Ukyo (y con una sonrisa, entro a su casa).

Una vez que ella entro a la casa, Ranma se dio la vuelta y veia a Ukyo (Akane) andar sola.

Ranma: 'espera... (ella paro de andar y se giro para verlo) tu no trabajabas haciendo pasteles'.

Akane: (con el corazon latiendole a mil por hora, al verlo acercarce hacia ella) 'esto.. si trabajo haciendo pasteles es...es solo que aveces tengo que ponerme hacer cuentas y mirar facturas con mi padre y por eso voy asi vestida.'

Ranma: 'ahhhh te imaginaba vestida diferente para hacer pasteles, crei que te pondrias ropa de pastelera'.

Akane: 'estas burlandote de mi' (frunciendo sus cejas).

Ranma: 'no...no..para nada jajaja (ella sonrio y supuso que no estaria molesta) Ukyo, siento lo de que ocurrio el sabado, sabes que no queria gritarte ni nada.'

Akane: 'shhhh no te preocupes (sonriendo siguio andando) ya ni me acordaba, adios Ranma hasta pronto (el se despidio con la mano y la vio andando cabizbajo). soy una idiota, como puedo ser tan tonta, dejarlos solos, por dios seguro que se dara cuenta de algo y si se entera, oooohhh espero que no le grite a Ukyo... los nervios no me dejan tranquila.

**Tres horas mas tarde... **Akane estaba en su cuerto, comiendose las uñas, estaba muy nerviosa esperando a que Ukyo le llamase. Akane habia llamado tres veces a la casa de Ukyo y su madre le habia dicho que se habia ido a dar una vuelta con un amigo. Akane no dejaba de pensar de todo, penso que quizas Ukyo estaria falta de cariño y se hubiese enrollado con el o quizas le dijo toda la verdad. Con cientos de pensamientos esperaba a que Ukyo regresase a casa para contarle todo lo que haya pasado entre los dos.

RINGGGGG RINNGGGGGG - Akane salto de su cama y con el corazon agitado cogio el telefono esperando escuchar la voz de su amiga.

Ukyo: 'hola'.

Akane: (suspirando) 'uffff menos mal que llegaste Ukyo, cuenta cuenta cuenta, que paso, que te dijo, a donde fueron dime, dime por favor Ukyo que no me aguanto mas'.

Ukyo: 'tranquila o te volveras loca, respira Akane, ahora dejame hablar vale'.

Akane: 'esta bien'.

Ukyo: 'cuando sali de la casa, fuimos en su coche a dar una vuelta, nos tiramos unos veinte minutos conduciendo en silencio, empeze a hablar preguntandole que era lo que le gustaba, el cine, deportes, despues nos paramos en el parque, bajamos del coche y dimos una vuelta por el parque...hacia tiempo que no daba una vuelta por el parque desde que se fue Kenshi.'

Akane: 'eso ya lo se sigue contando sobre Ranma'.

Ukyo: 'que quieres que te diga, si lo sabras todo de el...'

Akane: 'porfavor cuentame algo mas'.

Ukyo: 'vale, aver dimos un paseo, y haha me pregunto sobre mi fic, si tenia pensado seguir escribiendo, no tenia ni idea de que te gustaba escribir historias por el internet'.

Akane: 'no te rias de mi y no vayas a ir por ahi diciendolo a la gente'.

Ukyo: 'Akane, somos amigas desde siempre, cuando te he fallado, nunca asi que confia en mi'.

Akane: 'esta bien pero sigue hablando'.

Ukyo: 'vale, cuando menciono el fic, no tenia ni idea de que me estaba hablando pero improvise, le dije si el escribia y me dijo que no y me lo explico asi que mas o menos intente esquivar el tema...despues hablamos de nosotros, me dijo que era diferente a lo que era por msn, le dije que aun seguia pensando en ser amigos y le pedi que no viniese aqui cuando le plasca, que no me importaria los fines de semana pero no todos los dias. Sabes, me da pena el pobre, porque insiste en venir a verme pero le dijo que no lo haga y espero que me haga caso.'

Akane: 'no habras sido muy dura con el'.

Ukyo: 'quize serlo pero con mirarlo sabia que le estaba haciendo sufrir y no quiero ser tan mala sabes'.

Akane: 'y nada mas'.

Ukyo: 'que mas quieres, no hablamos mucho, solo vueltas andando y despues en el coche, no paso nada mas'.

Akane: 'esta bien te creo'.

Ukyo: 'Akane... (decia seriamente) creo que me he enamorado de Ranma'.

Akane: 'QUEEEE (casi parandose el coranzo)'.

Ukyo: 'hahahahaha es broma, es broma, la verdad, parece buen chico, es atento y todo pero no es de mi estilo, prefiero como Kenshi'.

Akane: 'ahhhh idiota casi me matas del susto'.

Ukyo: 'lo siento pero tenia que decirlo, bueno, hasta cuando piensas quedarte como Ukyo y yo pretiendo hacerme pasar por ti'.

Akane: 'se lo dire pronto, te lo prometo'.

Ukyo: 'esta bien, confio en ti pero quieres saber, una cosa, seguro que se habra aburrido conmigo, porque estaba aburida con el, no se...a el le gusta pasear, hablar...es el tipico tio romantico que regala flores y pide perdon pero aun asi yo prefiero mil vece a mi Kenshi... nosotros saliamos todos los dias y tomabamos unas copas y nos divertiamos'.

Akane: 'y por eso siempre te duele el estomago, bueno gracias por el favor y ya nos veremos mañana'.

Ukyo: 'Ranma vendra el viernes con su amigo a recojernos para ir a jugar a los bolos, le dije que no queria ya sabes odio jugar a los bolos pero el insistio tanto que acepte, sabes que me dijo, me dijo que no me ponga una falda tan corta para jugar a los bolos, que me pusiera otra cosa para ir mas tapadita. Te lo puedes creer, ya me esta dando ordenes, es muyyyy diferente a Kenshi, a el le daba igual lo que me ponga, siempre me encontraba sexy con lo que sea y ademas Kenshi nunca pedia perdon ni se preocupaba cuando yo tenia frio, pero Ranma (cambiando de tono) en eso es mejor que Kenshi porque me dio su chaqueta y me pidio perdon por sus celos y por haberte gritado.'

Akane: 'no te gustara????'

Ukyo: 'estate tranquila, que jamas te quitaria un novio o al chico quien te gusta, Ranma no esta mal pero yo amo a Kenshi y puede que me guste mirar a otros y tener amigos pero aparte de la amistad que tengo con el y cualquier otro chico, solo sera amistad y nada mas'.

Akane: 'vale, vale ya lo he entendido'.

Ukyo: 'buahhhh me voy a cambiar de ropa, ducharme y a dormir, que estoy muyyyyy cansada'.

Akane: 'Ukyo'.

Ukyo: 'si Akane'.

Akane: 'gracias por todo, eres la mejor'.

Ukyo: 'haha ya lose, bueno Akane me voy, hasta mañana, ya nos veremos a la misma hora en el mismo sitio'.

Akane: 'vale adios'.

**En los siguientes dias...**Akane y Ranma seguian comunicandose por el msn. Ambos tenian ganas de volver a verse pero Ukyo haciendose pasar por Ekana, le habia dicho a Ranma que no aparesca por Nerima a no ser que sea el viernes para recojerla. En las conversaciones que mantenian por el msn, el aveces le preguntaba salir a dar una vuelta, o verla un rato pero Akane sintiendose mal por decepcionarlo tenia que decirle que no podia verlo hasta el viernes. Pensaba que se estaba portando mal y que deseaba con su corazon poder verlo pero pensaba que el solo quedria ver a Enaka (Ukyo) y no a ella misma.

**Viernes... **por fin era viernes, Ukyo tenia un plan en su mente, tenia que seguir mostrandose mas amigable con Ryoga y hacer que Ranma se fije mas en su amiga, por eso le dio mil consejos a Akane para que esta ligase con Ranma y lo seduzca. Pero como Akane es tan timida decia que no podia seducirlo, nunca habia tenido novio y por eso no sabia como seducir a ningun chico.

Ambas llevaban unos pantalones vaqueros, Ukyo llevaba una camiseta sin tirantes muy ajustado y enseñando un poco su vientre. Akane llevaba una camiseta de tirantes tambien ajustado y un poco semitranspatente pero al ser negro no se le notaba el sosten. Ranma llego a las nueve a la casa de Ukyo donde ambas chicas estaban afuera de la casa riendo y hablando mientras esperaban a que Ranma y su amigo llegasen.

Ranma salio del coche y se quedo embobado mirando a Enaka (Ukyo), estaba demasiado sexy, con su camisa sin tirantes apretada a su cuerpo, haciendo que resaltase mas sus pechos. Bajando la mirada por su cuerpo observando los vaqueros ajustados y como se le marcaba todo el trasero.

Ryoga: 'limpiate las babas y cierra la boca, que tienes una cara de tonto'.

Ranma: 'ehhh (miro a Ryoga y le sonrio, luego miro a Enaka) buenas noches señoritas (ambas sonrieron y el les abrio la puerte).

Una vez adentro del coche...ivan de camino a Shaokan y Ryoga puso un CD de musica. Akane miro a Ukyo y las dos sonrieron porque se sabian la cancion...Las dos chicas ivan cantando por el camino hasta que llegaron a los bolos. Al salir del coche, Ukyo agarro el brazo de Akane y los chicos andaban al lado de las dos.

Ryoga: 'vosotras habeis jugado antes a los bolos'.

Ukyo: 'no'

Akane: 'yo tampoco (con una sonrisa) pero siempre he tenido ganas de jugar'.

Ryoga: 'yo te enseñare, es facil'.

Ranma: 'tu, si no sabes tirar la bola, no le hagas caso Ukyo, si quieres aprender del mejor, tendre que enseñarte a jugar yo.'

Ukyo: 'que presumido'. (con un tono irritante, Ranma miro al suelo y no hablo hasta que llegaron a la bolera, Akane noto que su amiga le habia molestado al decir que era presumido'.

Akane: (se acerco a Ranma y le sussuro en el oido) 'no te lo tomes tan mal, ella lo decia bromeando.'

Ranma: (mirando como Enaka y Ryoga seguian andando hacia adelante sin volvearse y esperarlos) 'no tienes que defenderla, yo solo bromeaba y a ella no le ha hecho mucha gracia'.

Akane: 'ella no sabe lo que se pierde, no te preocupes (puso su pequeña mano en su hombro, este levanto la mirada de suelo y clavo sus ojos en los de ella) intenta tener paciencia con ella, ademas, si me quieres ayudar a jugar no me importaria, eso... si (quitando su mano de su hombro) si aun quieres ayudarme'.

Ranma: (sonriendola) 'claro que si (la cojio de la mano y tiro de ella) vamos que se olvidan de nosotros'.

Al llegar a donde estaba Ukyo y Ryoga Ranma solto la mano de Akane, Ukyo noto que por el camino el tiraba de la mano de su amiga y sonrio "muy bien Akane, tienes que ganar puntos con el".

Ryoga fue a recojer los zapatos para los bolos y volvio enseguida, durante los partidos, Ukyo animaba a Ryoga cada vez que hacia un Strike o tiraba muchos bolos. En una de las partidas, Ryoga tiro todos los bolos y Ukyo que estaba muy cerca de el, ambos contentos sin ser concientes se abrazaron celebrando que el habia tirado todos los bolos. Ante la mirada de un celoso Ranma que queria matar a su amigo con la vista, Akane sabia que los miraba y que estaria muy celoso asi que en voz baja le aconsejaba que Ukyo solo le estaba abrazando como un amigo y que no se siente atraida por Ryoga, que no se preocupe tanto.

Ukyo tiraba algunos bolos pero no se desanimaba, Akane se ponia contenta cada vez que tiraba mas de seis bolos, Ranma le dicia como tenia que tirar pero no le salia la jugada tan bien como queria pero almenos estando cerca de el, observandole y hablando con el, hacia que su noche fuera buena. Ranma no jugaba tan bien porque no podia concentrarse.

Una vez que terminaron con el partido, Ranma tenia sed y se ofrecio para traer algo para beber. Ukyo le pidio una fanta y Ryoga una cerveza. Akane le dijo que iria con el - Ukyo le guiño un ojo deseandole suerte a su amiga.

**En la barra de la bolera... **Ranma esperaba a que le sirviesen.

Akane: 'no hemos jugado mal no te parece'.

Ranma: 'yo he judado fatal, nunca mi puntacion ha sido tan baja'.

Akane: 'eso es porque no te concentras bien, y te pasaste todo el tiempo mirandola'.

Ranma: 'tienes razon'.

Akane: 'bueno dejare de darte la lata hablando de ella, seguro que piensas que te hubiese gustado mas estar aqui con ella que conmigo y con Ryoga.'

Ranma: 'la verda es que me agrada tu compañia mas que la de ella (sorprendiendo mas a Akane) cuando el lunes fui a Nerima para hablar con ella, apenas me hablo, fui yo quien hablaba todo el tiempo y estar con alguien asi pues me abure un poco, no es como yo crei que era'.

Akane: 'es timida'.

Ranma: 'por el msn no lo es'.

Akane: 'es diferente estar de cara a cara con alguien y muy diferente es estar conectados por el msn'.

Ranma: 'porque, somo las mismas personas que nos conectamos, no se cual es la diferencia'.

Akane: (ella se sonrojo al pensarlo) "teniendo a un tio tan guapo como tu quien podria hablar tanto'.

Ranma: 'que estas pensando, te has puesto colorada, di, que estabas pensando'.

Akane: (recojiendo dos bebidas y dandole la espalda) 'nada' (siguio hacia adelante).

El recojio las otras dos bebidas y la seguia, insistiendo a que le contara que fue lo que ella penso para que se pusiera tan colorada. Cerca antes de llegar a donde estaba Ukyo y Ryoga esperando, un chico alto y delgado se fijo en Akane, se acerco a ella y al pasar esta, el toco el trasero. Akane se quedo quieta, furiosa, tenia las dos bebidas en sus manos y no podia golpear a ese pervertido. Se giro furiosa pero antes de poder tocarla, Ranma que lo habia visto todo, dejo las bebidas en una mesa y agarro muy fuerte por la camisa a aquel chico.

Ranma: 'como te atreves a tocarla'. (se le veian chispas en los ojos) NO VUELVAS A TOCARLA, SI NO TE LAS VERAS CONMIGO ME OISTE... (el chico estaba muy asustado, pidiendo disculpas a Akane, Ranma lo lanzo lejos y se giro para recojer las bebidas).

Akane: (asombrada de como el la habia defendido) 'Ranma (este giro muy serio y la miro) 'gracias'.

Ranma: 'vamos antes que otro idiota (mirando a su alrededor) te vuelva a tocar'.

Akane: 'contigo cerca lo dudo'. (decia sonriendo y andando detras de el observandole caminar).

La noche continuo tranquilamente, despues de los bolos, pasearon por las calles de Shaokan y unas horas mas tarde volvieron al coche, Ranma dejo a Ryoga en su casa, despues a Ukyo ya que ella decia que tenia que ir al servicio y no aguataba mucho mas, y la ultima fue Akane.

**Afuera de la casa de Akane...**

Akane: 'no sabia que Shaokan fuese tan bonita, es muy diferente a Nerima aunque pervertidos hay en todas partes, quitando lo que me paso antes, lo demas... no estuvo mal.

Ranma: 'hay muchos sitios mas que aun no te he enseñado a ti y a Enaka. Me gustaria llevarla mañana a un restaurante en Shaokan, no es muy caro y se como muy bien.'

Akane: 'no creo que quiera ir contigo asolas... ella me dijo que prefiere ir con mas gente cada vez que te vea, no quiere pensar que esta en una cita'.

Ranma: 'valiente tonteria, no deberia pensar asi, por comer con una persona no significa que estas con ella ni que te vas a casar con esa persona ni nada, es igual que nosotros, ahora, aqui, cualquiera que nos vea pensara que estoy contigo y que te he traido a casa pero no es asi, somos amigos y los amigos pueden disfrutar de la compañia de los demas. A mi me gusta hablar contigo y eso no significa nada, solo somos buenos amigos verdad (esas palabras le partieron el corazon a Akane)

Akane: 'si... si claro, buenos amigos...(sin animos de mirarlo) gracias por traerme Ranma, ya nos veremos, adios (sin mirarlo se metio en la casa y subio a su cuarto para abrazar su almohada) "el...el no quiere nada serio conmigo, solo le gusta hablar conmigo pero nada mas...(sintiendo ganas de llorar) tengo que pensar en como le voy a decir la verdad, el no puede seguir pensando que soy Ukyo y el pobre quiere a Enaka, quiere estar conmigo, con la chica del msn, pero no quiere estar con Ukyo, no le gusta como es ella"(mirando al techo) 'es todo mi culpa, nunca debi engañarle...mañana hablare con el, esta decidido, mañana el sabra toda la verdad de todo esto.'

Ranma se metio en su coche, lo encendio y volvio solita a Shaokan, pensando en Enaka "me gusta hablar con ella por el msn, es la chica de mis sueños, nos tenemos confianza y hablamos de todo pero cuando esta conmigo...no se que le pasa, parece otra, aunque se que es timida, con Ryoga no parece tan timida que conmigo...su amiga me cae bien, ojala Enaka se portara conmigo igual que lo hace su amiga Ukyo, la verda estoy confundido, no se porque me senti molesto cuando le tocaron el culo a Ukyo, no tendria que haberme metido en medio...en valiente lio me meto yo solito, como puedo estar tan enganchado a Enaka si me ignora cuando me tiene cerca...ademas hay algo en su amiga que me agrada, estoy echo un lio'

**Continuara...**

Notas de la autora

Holaaaaaaaaa, gracias a todos por los reviews, espero que os haya gustado este capitulo...ademas se me olvido responderte Hoseki a tu pregunta...y ahora mismo lo voy a responder, la idea de este fic fue de una pelicula que vi hace bastante tiempo 'la verdad sobre perro y gatos'. En la pelicula ella habla por la radio y el quiere conocerla, en el momento del encuentro ella le pide a su vecina que se haga pasar por ella. Use la idea de alguien hacerse pasar por otra persona pero todo lo demas de este fic lo creo mi mente.

Pues hasta el proximo capitulo, pronto se complicaran mas las cosas. Cindy, puse una escena dedicada a ti, por los celos y eso, me lo pediste y lo inclui en este capi cuando un tio le toco el culo a ella y Ranma enfadado la ayudo. Natsumi, estaras contenta de que los escriba largos... como a ti te gustan (hablo de los capitulos - para que nadie entienda cosas malas)

chao

meli-chan


	6. Primera confesion

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**ENAKA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

: - cuando escriben por msn.

'...' hablando

"..." pensando

**CAPITULO 6 - Primera confesion**

Akane estaba inquieta en su cama, solo pensaba en como decirle la verdad a Ranma, como decirle que ella era la chica que tanto le gustaba a el por el msn, la chica que escribe los fics, y que su verdadero nombre es Akane y no Enaka. Lo que mas le preocupaba era el como se lo tomaria el, si seria capaz de perdonarla o se enfureceria tanto con ella que le gritaria y se fuese para siempre sin poder verlo mas.

Mientras ella seguia pensando... En Shaokan, Ranma estaba mas o menos de la misma situacion. Le agradaba estar con Ukyo y hablar con ella pero tambien le agradaba estar con Enaka cuando estaban por el msn. Estaba muy confundido, le gustaba una chica por el internet, pero en persona no le atrae como es, fisicamente si le gusta pero mentalmente no es de su agrado y no le gusta su comportamiento. Es muy confuzo para el sentirse asi atraidos por dos chicas pero una por msn y la otra fisicamente. Alli estaba el tirado en su cama con las manos detras de la cabeza.

Ranma: "no se que hacer, nunca me habia pasado esto, como me puede gustar una persona por msn y despues verla fisicamente no es como me la imagine que seria, me sigue gustando y su amiga dice que ella es muy timida pero no lo parece con los demas, pero su amiga... no se... me siento bien cuando estoy con ella pero se que no deberia pensar asi...tengo que saber que es lo que siente Enaka por mi, se que ahora no quiere tener ningun ponio pero quiero saber si siento algo por mi...(despues de unos minutos mirando al techo de su oscura habitacion) ya esta...se me ha ocurrido la mejor idea para saber lo que siente por mi... mañana temprano ire a verla a su casa y de una vez por todas, sabre si siente amor por mi."

Nerima - 3 de la tarde, Akane iva andando hacia la casa de Ukyo para ir con ella a recojer a Shampoo e ir de tiendas como suelen hacer todos los sabados.

TOC TOC

Ukyo: 'sera Akane, vendre mas tarde mama, si me necesitas llamame al mobil'.

Madre: 'pasatelo bien de compras cariño'. (despidiendose de su hija con una bonita sonrisa)

Ukyo: 'adios me voy, vendre mas tarde...adios... ' (abrio la puerta de la entrada de la casa con una amplia sonria que pronto desaparecio al encontrandose a Ranma delante de ella con una sonrisa en su rostro, el corazon de ella parecia que se le iva a salir del pecho). Que...que haces aqui (cruzandose de brazos).

Ranma: 'no te alegras de verme'.

Ukyo: 'si...pero no te esperaba ver tan pronto, crei que saldriamos esta noche con Ukyo y Ryoga'.

Ranma: 'ya se que nos veremos esta noche pero queria verte ahora'.

Dato importante del fic: en este momento, Akane venia en direccion a la casa de Ukyo, estaba cerca de la esquina, cuando giro la esquina, ella se quedo quieta cuando vio a Ranma hablando tan cerca de Ukyo. "que estara Ranma haciendo aqui, quedamos en vernos esta noche con Ukyo y Ryoga, porque estara aqui" (estaba muy intrigada por saber de que estaban hablando).

Ukyo: (mirando hacia otra parte y mostrandose seria) 'te dije que no vinieras a verme hasta que quedemos por el msn para quedar, te dije que no vinieras si yo no lo sabia con tiempo antes, (irritandose - bueno interpretando que se estaba irritando con el).

Se giro para encararlo y derepente el la estaba besando, en un rapido movimiento, al ella girarse, el la abrazo suavemente y la beso. Ella no reacciono, se quedo con los ojos abiertos durante unos segundos, se quedo quieta, estatica, estaba en shock total hasta que reacciono violentamente, le empujo muy fuerte y ella misma dio unos pasos hacia atras separandose de el. (Akane observo el beso durante unos segundos y se giro rapidamente y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo con su rostro bañado en lagrimas a cual quier parte, las imagenes de el besando a su amiga, la estaba destrozando)

Ukyo: 'COMO HAS SIDO CAPAZ DE BESARME... (se acerco a el y le abofeteo fuerte en la cara, despues se giro dandole la espalada sintiendo un dolor en el pecho) vete por favor...quiero que te vayas.

El se marcho en silencio, decepcionado, pensaba que si ella correspondia al beso, quedria decir que sentiria algo por el y con corresponderle al beso el la habria esperado todo el tiempo necesario pero no era asi como terminaron las cosas, ella se mostro irritada, furiosa y su mirada hacia el llena de odio le dio por comprender que ella no sentia lo mismo por el. Le dolio mucho como habia reaccionado con aquellas palabras, su mirada y el golpe que recibio en la cara.

Ranma se metio en su coche y muy molesto consigo mismo por ser tan tonto por pensar que le saldrian bien las cosas y no fue hacia, volvio a su casa en Shaokan y se quedo encerrado en su habitacion.

Ukyo se sento en las escaleras afuera de su casa, estuvo en silencio durante unos largos minutos. No debaja de mirar el suelo. Estaba furiosa consigo misma, sentia que habia traicionado a Kenshi, un chico la habia besado, se sentia miserable como si hubiese traicionado a su novio. Se culpo a si misma por haber aceptado que Akane la metiera en aquel lio, si Akane le hubiese dicho a Ranma la verdad, ahora mismo no se sentiria tan mal. Mientras mas tiempo se quedaba alli sentada, mas pensamientos se le pasaban por la cabeza.

Ukyo: 'Tengo que hablar con Akane, tiene que saber lo que ha pasado y cuando se lo haya contado todo...me ire a buscar a Kenshi y le dire todo lo que ha pasado, no puedo mentirle a Kenshi y fingir que no ha pasado nada, no estaria bien ocultarselo.

Akane estaba en su habitacion, llorando en su cama: 'soy una tonta, como pude dejar que esto pasara, tendria que haberle dicho que era yo quien el buscaba cuando nos vimos en la discoteca...este me pasa por tonto.'

TOC TOC.

Akane: 'puedes pasar' (creyendo que era su hermana Katumi, pero al ver que era Ukyo, Akane le dio la espalda a su amiga, no podia mirarla a la cara).

Ukyo: (con la mano en el pecho) 'no, no me digas porfavor que nos viste'. (con el silencio de Akane sopuso que la habia visto) 'oye no era mi culpa Akane, estabamos hablando y derepente me beso, yo nunca quise que me besara, no le pedi que lo hiciera'.

Akane: (se giro y miro a su amiga, Akane tenia los ojos rojos de tanto llorar) 'entonces... porque estaba el alli afuera de tu casa???'

Ukyo: 'y yo que se, creo que me dijo que queria verme, yo crei que eras tu porque quedamos a esa hora para ir por Shampoo, ya la avise que no iria por ella y que mas tarde se lo explicaria pero primero queria hablarlo contigo... Akane, te lo juro, me siento fatal, me siento como si le hubiese sido infiel a mi Kenshi, me siento sucia... (cerro los ojos y unas lagrimas se les escaparon por las mejillas, luego los abrio y miro a su amiga) no quiero que dejemos de ser amigas por esto, yo le golpee a Ranma en la cara y le dije que se vaya, le di la espalda y se marcho...Akane tienes que comprenderlo...no fue mi culpa.'

Akane: (le sonrio) 'le golpeaste'.

Ukyo: (con una pequeña sonrisa) 'si le golpee tan fuerte en la cara que me dolio la mano cuando le golpee'.

Akane: 'el pobre, todo esto es mi culpa, si yo le hubiese dicho la verdad a el, tu no estarias asi, no te sentirias mal por mi culpa (poniendose triste) todo lo que hago esta mal, todo es culpa mia, si tan solo le hubiese dicho que era yo a quien el buscaba, entonces no estarias metida en este lio (abrazo a su amiga y empezo a llorar) es mi culpa, soy una tonta Ukyo... soy una idiota que no merece tener a una amiga tan buena como tu.'

Ukyo: 'la culpa la tenemos nosotras dos, yo por seguirte el juego con tu loca idea de hacerme pasar por ti y tu por no atreverte a decirle que eras Enaka'.

Akane: 'lamento mucho que todo esto haya pasado (unos segundos en silencio) que vamos hacer'.

Ukyo: 'tu no lo se pero yo...yo me voy hoy mismo a ver a Kenshi'.

Akane: 'piensas irte a la universidad de Osaka a buscarlo'.

Ukyo: 'si, tengo que decirle que ya no seguire ayudandote con lo tuyo con Ranma y lo del beso... no podria verle la cara y estar con el, sabiendo que otro chico me ha besado, tengo confianza con el al igual que el conmigo y no me perdonaria estar con el y mintiendole, por eso me voy esta tarde a Osaka a verlo y decirle que Ranma me ha besado'.

Akane: 'yo...yo le dire la verdad y todo habra terminado, a el le gustas tu, por eso te beso asi que ahora no puedo esperarme a que cuando le diga Ranma yo soy Enaka, no espero que me perdone, seguro que no me hablara jamas y me odiara.'

Ukyo: 'si lo hace, sera un idiota que no te merece, tampoco es que hayas echo nada mala, bueno ocultarla tu identidad pero eso lo hacen todo el mundo cuando conoce a alguien nuevo pero no quiere decir su nombre de verdad, a mi me pasa mucho, cuando un desconocido me pregunta por mi nombre, nunca le digo mi nombre real, simplemente le miento.'

Akane: 'entonces te irias esta tarde, Ukyo es un camino muy largo hasta Osaka, porque no se lo dices por carta'.

Ukyo: 'no puedo esperar tanto tiempo, tengo que decirle a Kenshi la verdad, tu no sabes lo que siento en mi corazon al recordar que Ranma me beso, me enfurece recordarlo'.

Akane: 'te entiendo, bueno mañana, llamame para dejarme saber como te fueron las cosas con Kenshi, seguro que conociendole, lo comprendera, no fue tu culpa'.

Ukyo: 'ya lo se, pero me da miedo que no se lo tome bien, solo espero que todo siga como antes'. (Y asi siguieron durante una hora hablando en aquella habitacion).

**Mientras...**. Ranma pensaba y recordaba todo claramente, recordando la imagen cuando ella se giro y el la beso tiernamente pero despues todo cambio, ella le grito, le golpeo y le ordeno que se marchara. "Ryoga tenia razon, no debi engarcharme tanto por alguien que conosca por el internet, como el dice, no son como aparentan ser, creo que tiene razon".

Aquel dia ninguno de los dos se conectaron por el msn, el queria pedirle perdon y dejarle saber porque la habia besado, queria darle una explicacion pero no queria molestar por hoy, preferiria esperar hasta mañana para que se tranquilisara un poco y ella estaba tan molesta por el beso de el a su amiga que no queria verlo por ahora.

Despues de tres horas conduciendo, Ukyo llego a la prestigiosa Universidad de Osaka, sentia un ormigueo en su estomago que no la dejaba respirar con tranquilidad. Al llegar a informacion, pregunto por el numero de la habitacion de Kenshi, era el 347. Ella seguia las indicaciones que le dieron en informacion y lo encontro, encontro la habitacion 347. Alli estaba ella depie delante de una puerta, comprobo una vez mas el numero y escucho unas voces adentro de la habitacion. "sera su compañero de piso, pero que raro es que no me lo haya mencionado, da igual, entrare y le dare una sorpresa". Ella cojio el mango de la puerta y lo bajo, lentamente la puerta iva abriendose. Hoy no era su dia, las cosas ivan de mal a pero, Kenshi estaba desnudo en la cama con una chica rubio de melena larga que tambien estaba desnuda, ambos estaban en una posicion comprometedora.

Ukyo: 'Ken...Kenshi... (apreto sus puños y sus lagrimas deramaban sus mejillas sin poder parar de llorar) KENSHI... ERES.. ERES (este al escuchar la voz furiosa de Ukyo se giro y la vio clavandole los ojos con furia).

Kenshi: 'Uk..Ukyo que demonios haces aqui, no tendrias que estar aqui' (decia tapandose con una sabana blanca).

Ukyo: 'COMO QUE...QUE DEMONIOS HAGO AQUI, SOY TU NOVIO...BUENO LO ERA PORQUE DESDE AHORA NUESTRO COMPROMISO QUEDA ANULO... NO QUIERO SABER NADA MAS DE TI...ERES UN BASTARDO HIJO DE PUTA, TE ODIO KENSHI, TE ODIOOOOO (Dando un fuerte portazo, salio corriendo por los corredores de la Universidad y volvio a su coche, alli lloro por un buen rato) 'como pudo hacerme algo asi, y yo que me sentia mal porque Ranma me beso... tanto tiempo con el... no me lo puedo creer, como pudo hacerme algo asi, le odio, le odio, le odio (y siguio llorando por otro largo rato).

Al dia despues, Ukyo le conto por telefono a sus amigas que se quedaria un tiempo en la casa de su abuelo que vive cerca de Osaka, necesitaba estar tranquila y olvidarse de Kenshi. Ambas Shampoo y Akane llegaron a conocer a Kenshi por un tiempo antes de que se marchara a la universidad, parecia muy enamorado de Ukyo pero ahora que se enteraron de la noticia, era dificil creerlo pero era asi, Kenshi le fue infiel a Ukyo y ahora menos mal que Ukyo sabe la verdad, necesita tiempo para asimilarlo. Ukyo le dijo a su madre que si un chico con trenza llamado Ranma se llegase preguntando por Enaka, que le dijiese que estaria afuera por un tiempo en la casa de su abuelo. Solo por precaucion, por si el se llegase a la casa a verla.

Durante los proximos cuatro dias, Akane no se habia conectado por msn . No sabia nada de el, no queria hablar con el, aun recuerda claramente como el besaba a Ukyo pero tambien sabia que tenia que decirle la verdad asi que aquel dia se conecto por el msn, menos mal que el no estaba conectado pero le habia dejado algunos mensajes pidiendo perdon por haberla besado.

Mientras ella seguia leyendo los mensajes, escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta de la casa, asi que bajo las escaleras y abrio la puerta, encontrandose con Ranma. El parecia muy serio, con las manos en los bolsillos.

Ranma: 'hola, Ukyo podemos hablar un momento'.

Akane: 'si (latiendole el corazon muy fuerte al mirarlo) si claro (ella cerro la puerta y se sento en el banco que habia afuera de la casa, el se sento a su lado) de que querias hablarme'.

Ranma: 'de Enaka, sabes algo de ella, sabes si esta bien'.

Akane: "no le voy a decir sobre Kenshi, deberia decirle la verdad, pero me da miedo decircelo" 'ella ahora mismo no se encuentra bien, se siente mal por lo del beso'.

Ranma: (bajando la mirada al suelo y jugando con sus dedos) 'sabes soy un idiota, por mi culpa ella esta asi, no debi besarla, si no lo hubiese echo, ella no se iria de su abuelo".

Akane: 'como lo sabes, como sabes que esta de su abuelo'.

Ranma: 'su madre me lo conto'.

Akane: 'no te culpes, ella volvera cuando menos nos lo esperemos'.

Ranma: 'ya pero me siente culpable de todo, yo y mis supuestas suposiciones'.

Akane: 'que quieres decir'.

Ranma: (mirandola fijamente a la cara) 'yo estaba confuso, me gustaba ella por el msn, pero en persona ella era diferente, y yo... yo solo queria saber si ella sentia lo mismo por mi asi que la beso esperando a que me correspondiese... pero (mirando al suelo otra vez) no fue hacia (con tono decepcionado) ella me golpeo en la cara y me grito para que me vaya'.

Akane: 'porque has vuelto por ella si te pidio que te marcharas'.

Ranma: 'solo quiero saber que ella esta bien y quiero pedirle en persona asi que esperare a que vuelva'.

Akane: 'porque has venido a buscarme'.

Ranma: 'porque... porque me gusta hablar contigo, tu eres buena escuchando y dando consejos'.

Akane: 'porque no hablaste con tus amigos'.

Ranma: 'ah si, como si ellos saben aconsejarme, Ukyo, me gusta hablar contigo porque me es mas facil y me caes bien'.

Akane: 'bueno Ranma, voy a entrar que me tengo que cambiar para ir a entrenar con Shampoo'.

Ranma: 'me gustaria quedar otro dia para poder seguir hablando contigo, eres como mi confidente.

Akane: 'creo que voy a dejar de hacer los pasteles y me dedicare a ser psicologa'.

Ranma: 'seguro que tendrias a muchos clientes, servirias para eso'.

Akane: 'haha lo dudo bueno me voy' (se levanto y ando hasta la puerta de su casa).

Ranma: 'pasado mañana es viernes, tienes algun plan'.

Akane: 'por ahora nada porque lo preguntas'.

Ranma: 'te gustaria ir a jugar a los bolos conmigo'.

Akane; 'a los bolos... esta bien.'.

Ranma: 'bien, te recojo el viernes entonces, asi despues de los bolos, iremos a algun parque para hablar, necesito desahogarme con alguien.'

Akane: (sonriendo) 'y ese alguien soy yo verda'.

Ranma: 'si, tienes algun numero movil para llamarte'.

Akane: 'si'.

Ranma: 'espera voy al coche a cojer un lapiz y papel'. (volvio enseguida y apunto los numeros del movil de ella) 'bueno te llamare el viernes por la tarde, adios ya nos veremos'.

Akane: 'hasta el viernes'.

Ranma: 'Ukyo... (ella iva a entrar en la casa pero al escucharlo se dio la vuelta y lo miro) gracias por aceptar, necesito hablar con alguien en confianza y para eso tu eres la mejor'.

Akane: 'y eso que tan solo me conoces desde hace tres semanas.'

Ranma: 'es sufficiente para mi, bueno hasta el viernes, adios'.

El se marcho contento por haber hablado con ella y que ella aceptase a salir con el, Akane entro a la casa muy feliz pero al pensar que estaria asolas con el se sintio arepentinda, pero seria la mejor opportunidad para que tendria para decirle la verdad, tan solo pensarlo le hacia sentir la piel de gallina y se sentia muy nerviosa y tensa.

Viernes por la tarde, Ukyo aun estaba de su abuelo, llamaba a sus dos mejores amigas casi todos los dias y estaba al tanto de la cita del viernes, no podia esperar al sabado para enterarse de como le saldrian las cosas a su amiga.

A las seis de la tarde, el la llamo al telefono movil de ella, ella esperaba ansiosa por aquella llamada, quedaron para verse a las ocho de la tarde, el le dijo que primero irian a comer cualquier cosa rapida y despues irian a jugar a los bolos. El le dijo que no se vistiera muy areglada porque no irian a ningun sitio de lujo ni nada, seria lo mas seguro que una hamburguesa con patatas. Aun asi ella se maquillo uno poco, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados hasta las rodillas y un top (camiseta apretada luciendo un bonito escote) Muy puntual el llego a las ocho de la tarde a la casa de Ukyo, ella salio de la casa y se lo encontro apoyando en el capo del coche (parte delantera del coche), el tenia puesto una camisa china roja (al estilo del anime) con las mangas dobladas hasta la mitad del brazo y unos pantalones negros.

Ranma: 'vas muy guapa (ella se sonrojo) estas lista'.

Akane: 'si'.

El entro en el coche y ella tambien, al entrar, ella se quito su chaqueta y dejo boquiabierto a Ranma con su top, era muy ajustando y escotado. El la recorrio con la mirada, penso que Enaka era atractiva pero su amiga, su amiga no tenia nada que envidiarla. El camino era tranquilo, ivan escuchando musica, de ves en cuando el la miraba de reojo y ella no se daba cuenta. Cuando llegaron a Shaokan, entraron a una hamburgueseria y se sentaron a comer alli.

Ranma: 'que hambre tengo...me comeria lo que sea'.

Akane: 'yo igual, tengo tanta hambre que me comeria hasta un caballo'.

Ranma: 'haha, pues te voy a pedir esa hamburguesa (decia apuntando una fotographia de la hamburguesa mas grande del restaurante).

Akane: 'no, no, no, yo lo decia en broma, hamas me comeria algo tan grande'.

Despues de un rato, pidieron una hamburguesa cada uno, ella en tamaño normal y el el tamaño mas grande. Ella termino antes que el y le observaba como devoraba su hamburguesa. Ella sonrio y el termino de comerse la super hamburguesa.

Ranma: 'porque sonries tanto cuando me miras, esque tengo algo en la cara.'

Akane: (no pudo aguantar la risa) 'hahahaha si, tienes ketchup en la mejilla' (el se limpiaba una mejilla con una servilleta).

Ranma: 'ya esta, ya lo tengo limpio???'.

Akane: 'no, aun tienes mas, lo tienes mas arriba. (el se limpio la cara entera con la servilleta).

Ranma: 'ya esta, ya no tengo nada mas'.

Akane: 'si, aun tienes mas, ahi (apuntando su nariz) hahahaha te he engañado.'

Ranma: 'ahhh asi que me estabas tomando el pelo'.

Akane: 'hahahaha esque tu hamburguesa no tiene Ketchup, hahahah como vas a tener Ketchup si ni siquiera lo estabas comiendo.

Ranma: 'muy bonito, muy bonito, asi que te estas burlando de mi, (acerco su cabezo a la de ella y le sussurro) ya me vengare...(se separo de ella) vamonos, demos un paseo en coche y vamos a jugar a los bolos.

Akane; 'esta bien, pero esto lo pagamos a medias'.

Ranma: 'no, no vas a pagar nada, yo te invite a comer y lo pagare yo'.

Akane: 'gracias entonces'.

Salieron de alli, riendo sobre lo del ketchup y aquella broma, en el coche hablaron de las bromas que habian hecho en sus vidas a sus amigos. Despues de reir y hablar en el coche, llegaron a los bolos. El otra vez insistio en pagar para jugar a los bolos, su pista de juego era el numero 7. Llegaron a esa pista, Ranma cojio un bolo y hizo un strike de primera. Se volvio y sonrio a Akane.

Akane: 'se nota que hoy estas de mejor humor que la ultima vez'.

Ranma: 'si, pero aver si no se te olvido a ti como jugar'.

Akane: 'claro que no' (ella ando hacia adelante con la pesada bola en la mano y lo lanzo, derribando 8 bolos, al girarse para mirar a Ranma, vio como una chica peliroja lo abrazaba, sintio celos al verlos sonriendo'.

Ambos se separaron y Ranma la llevo hasta donde estaba Akane.

Ranma: 'Ranko, ella es mi amiga Ukyo, Ukyo ella es mi prima Ranko (al escuchar que era su prima se alegro inmensamente).

Ranko: 'hola Ukyo, me suena mucho tu cara, nos hemos visto antes'.

Ukyo: 'no soy de Shaokan, dudo mucho que nos hayamos conocido antes'.

Ranko: 'bueno me voy que mi novio me espera para seguir jugando, chao y mucho gusto en conocerte (se acerco al oido de su primo) Ranma no seas tonto y dejes a esta chica, los amigos no duran para siempre, cualquier otro chico te la puede quitar.'

Antes de que el le respondiese, ella se marcho enseguida. Ranma y Akane siguieron jugando, ella hacia muy pocos puntos y el los derrivaba todos.

Akane: 'tienes suerte jugando'.

Ranma: 'no es suerte, tan solo soy el mejor con los bolos'.

Akane: 'ah si se me olvidaba, eres el mejor jugador, bueno ahora vuelvo tengo que ir al servicio'.

Ranma: 'esta bien te espero aqui'.

Al entrar en los servicios se encontro con la prima de Ranma.

Ranko: 'hola, como fue esa partida'.

Akane: 'bien, es la segunda vez que juego'.

Ranko: 'Ukyo, se que no estoy equivocada pero se que no te llamas Ukyo, tu nombre es Akane, Akane Tendo'.

Akane: 'como lo sabes'. (muy sorprendida)

Ranko: 'jugue contra tu escuela a volleyball hace cuatro años, tu nos ganaste y por eso me sonaba tanto tu cara y sabia tu nombre pero al decir Ukyo pues me confundi un poco, porque dices que te llamas Ukyo'.

Akane: 'es algo complicado de contar'.

Ranko: 'pero mi primo sabe que te llamas Akane por eso le gusta llamarte Ukyo o que esta pasando.'

Akane: 'puedo confiar en ti'.

Ranko: 'claro que si'.

Akane: 'yo y tu primo nos conocimos por internet, en el internet yo soy Enaka, es Akane al reves, un dia aparecio en la discoteca de Nerima con sus amigos y pregunto quien era Enaka, yo le pidi a mi mejor amiga que se haya pasar por mi y lo hizo.'

Ranko: 'pobre de mi primo, estais jugando con el' (frunciendo el ceño).

Akane; 'no para nada, es solo que tenia miedo que al saber que soy yo, no queria decepcionarlo, por eso el cree que yo soy Ukyo, y que Ukyo es Enaka.'

Ranko: 'cuando piensas decirle la verdad'

Akane: 'quiero decirselo esta noche, solo tengo miedo a que me odio y me grite cuando se entere'.

Ranko: 'te gusta mi primo'.

Akane: 'le quiero, (sonrojandose al decirselo) le quiero mucho pero soy una tonta que por ser tan timida con mis pensamientos hacia el me... es mas facil estar con el pretendiendo ser otra persona'.

Ranko: 'porque estas aqui con el y no tu amiga'.

Akane: 'tu primo la beso y ella esta muy enfadada con el, tu primo le gusta hablar conmigo y me invito jugar a los bolos y despues quiere que demos un paseo para hablar y estar tranquilos, dice que le gusta hablar conmigo.

Ranko: 'eso es buena señal pero tengo otra cosa mas y te dejare tranquila (ella asintio con la cabeza) Akane, porfavor, no le hagas daño a mi primo, el no se merece que juegen con el, porfavor dile la verdad y si todo sale bien, seras bienvenida a la familia.

Akane: (sonriendo) 'arigato Ranko, arigato'.

Despues de terminar de hablar con Ranko, volvio junto a Ranma.

Ranma: 'te paso algo en los servicios????'

Akane: 'tu prima, estuve hablando con ella'.

Ranma: 'y que te dijo'.

Akane: 'na...cosas de chicas, ahhhh...ella me reconocio, jugamos en las escuelas a volleyball hace 4 años en un campionato, se acordo de mi'.

Ranko: (aparece detras de Ranma) 'primo... vente con Ak...Ukyo a nuestra mesa, estamos solos yo y Kyoga.'

Ranma: 'esta bien, vamos con vosotros' (Akane le sonrio y asintio con la cabeza).

Pasaron dos horas con Ranko y su novio Kyoga, eran muy simpaticos y lo pasaron muy bien hablado y riendo con ellos. Ranko se pego todo el tiempo hablando con Akane y tratando de no decir Akane en ves de Ukyo. Ellas hablaban de ropa y musica mientras ello hablaban de deportes y del trabajo. Despues de un bueno rato, Ranma se levanto despidiendose de Ranko y su novio, cojio la mano de Akane y se marcharon de alli. Ranko observo muy sonriente como su primo seguia tirando de la mano de Akane hasta la salida.

Cuando salieron, le solto la mano y siguio andando con las manos en los bolsillos. Ella estaba sorprendida de como la apreto de la mano hasta salir de los bolos. Siguieron andando en silencio hasta llegar al coche. Ranma conducio hasta la playa, alli se bajaron y pasearon debajo de las farollas. Apenas habia gente por aquella playa, ellos andaron y hablaron durante un buen rato sobre el cine, las comidas, deportes, de todo en general pero no mencionaron a Enaka en ningun momento. Akane penso que deberia decirle la verdad pero cada vez que decia su nombre y el la miraba, se le bloqueaban los pensamientos. Despues de un buen paseo andando, ellos volvieron al coche y ella le pidio que la llevase a Nerima, que ya era un poco tarde y se sentia cansada.

Al llegar al Dojo Tendo, ambos bajaron del coche, andaron hasta la casa de la entrada.

Ranma: 'bueno ya nos veremos otro dia'.

Akane: 'si...ya nos veremos'.

Ranma: 'Ukyo... me hacia falta distraerme un poco, gracias por haber venido conmigo esta noche, lo he pasado muy bien'.

Akane: 'yo...yo tambien lo ha pasado bien (unos segundos en silencio) Ranma... tengo algo importante que decirte, pero... pero no quiero que te lo tomes a mal, te...(el se acerco muy cerca de ella, estaba interesado por saber lo que le iria a decir).yo te he mentido en una cosa y quiero...quiero que sepas la verdad'.

Ranma: 'no sera tan malo lo que me tienes que decir, te prometo que no me enfadare'.

Akane: (cogiendo aire) 'esta bien, yo... yo no soy lo que tu piensas que soy, yo...yo...yo no soy pastelera, nunca en mi vida he hecho pasteles y no se cocinar de nada'. (levanto la mirada con miedo para ver su reaccion).

Ranma: (el le sonrio) 'ese es tu gran secreto, si me dijiste que trabajas haciendo pasteles y no es verdad, entonces de que trabajas'.

Akane: 'trabajo en una oficina igual que Enaka, no se,, como no te conocia, no quise decirte mucho sobre mi'.

Ranma: 'no te preocupes, todos tenemos secretos alguna vez en la vida'.

Akane: (le sonrio) 'me alegro que no te hayas enfadado conmigo por no decirte la verdad, bueno cuando quieras quedamos para hablar de lo que quieras'.

Ranma: 'y...que tal mañana, tienes algun plan para mañana por la noche'.

Akane: 'no'.

Ranma: 'te vengo a recojer mañana a la misma hora y iremos a pasear en el coche'.

Akane: 'esta bien, ten cuidado conduciendo a tu casa'.

Ranma: 'vale, hasta mañana'. (ella se acerco a el y le dio un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla, despues se giro y entro a la casa, el se giro sonriendo y volvio a su coche).

**Al dia despues... **ambas Ukyo y Shampoo la llamaron muy temprano para saber como le habia ido su cita con Ranma. Ella les explico que lo habia pasado muy bien con el, que fueron a jugar a los bolos, la invito a comer, pasearon por la playa. Ukyo le deseo suerte para esta noche y Shampoo siguio hablandole de Mousse y le daba consejos para que la deseara.

Akane estaba aliviada de haber dado el primer paso y confesarle que no trabajaba haciendo pasteles como le habia dicho cuando se conocieron. Aunque era una cosa menos para preocuparse, todavia tenia que enfrentarse con la verdad mas grande, con su secreto de identidad.

El llego por ella, diez minutos antes, estuvo afuera de la casa, esperando a verla salir de su casa. Ella salio de la casa y al verlo esperandola, sonrio. Ella se puso una falda hasta las rodillas y una camisa de mangas largas y descotado a juego con su falda. Se acerco a el y se reburizo notando como no dejaba de mirarla. Dieron una vuelta en coche, despues el sugirio de comer en su casa, ya que su hermano no estaria alli (dato en este fic, Ranma tiene un hermano - dos años menos que el). Ella estaba nerviosa pensando que estarian solos en casa, asolas con el, sin que nadie los viera. Su corazon estaba latiendo muy agitada.

Al llegar a la casa de Ranma, el abrio la puerta y en la entrada se encontraron con Shougan - el hermano de Ranma. Este se quedo mirando a Akane de arriba abajo y luego volvio a mirar a su hermano.

Shougan: 'vaya hermanito, vaya suerte que tienes... que novia tan guapa tienes'.

Ranma: 'es mi amiga y vamos a comer aqui'.

Shougan: 'pasaroslo bien'

Ranma: 'Ukyo ve al salon, esperame alli'. (ella le hizo caso y se fue al salon a esperarlo alli) (Ranma se giro y miro a su hermano) 'deja de mirarla asi, parecia que te la comerias con la mirada'.

Shougan: (tocandole el hombro a su hermano) no desaproveches la oportunidad hermanito, es muy guapa y esta buenisima, las amigas asi no duran mucho tiempo, siempre se terminan enamorando y pronto tendra un novio, asi que no seas tonto y sal con ella, pidele que sea tu novia'.

Ranma: 'no quiero cagarla esta vez, no quiero obligarla ni insistir a que salga conmigo, me paso con su amiga y por ser tan pesado, la perdi.'

Shougan: 'asi que como su amiga no te hace caso y pasa de ti, ahora te interesas en su amiga'.

Ranma: 'Shougan, eres muy pequeño para todo este, asi que vete con tus amiguitos y cuando seas mayor te lo explicare'.

Shougan: 'solo eres dos años mas mayor que yo Ranma, si yo fuese tu, no la dejaria sola, intentaria decirle algo bonito para seducirla y hacer que ella quiera estar conmigo, que ella te pida tener una relacion seria contigo'.

Ranma: 'vaya, ahora si que suenas como un adulto, bueno Shougan vete que tengo que hacer la comida'.

Shougan: 'suerte hermanito' (guiñandole un ojo).

Su hermano salio de la casa y el entro en el salon para verla sentada en el sillon.

Ranma: 'voy a calentar la comida, ahora vuelvo'.

El preparo unas pizzas en el horno, comieron tranquilamente, despues de la cena, el la llevo a su habitacion, era pequeña pero todo estaba muy limpio y organizado como para ser la habitacion de un chico. Ella se fijo que tenia el ordenador alado de la cama y alado estaba la foto que ella le mando por el msn. Sonrio al verla imprimido en tamaño grande.

Ranma: 'tengo unas cuantas peliculas en DVD, te apetece ver alguna o prefieres que salgamos a dar una vuelta en coche'.

Akane: 'como quieras'.

Ranma: 'nos quedamos aqui, veremos una pelicula y cuando termine te llevare a tu casa'.

Akane: 'Ranma...porque quieres que este contigo...ya se que cuando quieres hablar...pues te gusta hablar conmigo, pero...pero hoy...hoy me has recojido, me has traido a tu casa, hemos comido juntos y ahora estamos en tu cuarto y vamos a ver una pelicula...'.

Ranma: 'Ukyo, me gusta estar contigo...no se, nunca me habia sentido asi con nadie, eres mi amiga y no veo nada malo en salir a pasarlo bien y de estar aqui viendo una pelicula...si no te gusta pasar tanto tiempo juntos, dimelo y no te molestare mas.'

Akane: 'no queria que te lo tomaras asi, es solo que es raro que un chico quiera pasar tanto tiempo conmigo, solo es eso, de verdad, me gusta esta contigo, (sonriendole) sabes, nunca me he sentido tan bien con un chico en mi vida y contigo me siento bien...veamos una pelicula, la que tu quieras.'

Ranma: 'vale, veremos...(mirando todos los dvd que tiene) este, este es nuevo, mi hermano me lo dio esta mañana, dice que es muy buena pero es de miedo, si no quieres vemos otra'.

Akane: 'no, esa esta bien, veremos esa pelicula'.

Ranma puso la pelicula y ambos se sentaron en la cama apoyando las espalda a la pared. Cuando el veia que ella se asustaba, sin decirle nada, paso su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella, esta no se molesto en absoluto, estaba agradecida a que lo hubiese echo. Con el miedo, ella se abrazaba a el enterrando su cara en el pecho de el y pasando su brazo por alrededor de la cintura de el. Ella temblaba de miedo y el con su otro braso libre, cojio la mano de ella con la suya y entrelazo sus dedos. Ante esto, ella se ruborizo, nunca habia estado con ningun otro chico y era la primera vez que esta asi con alguien. El tambien se sentia bien de estar asi con ella, habia tenido otras novias pero nunca habia tanta confianza entro ellos y sus relaciones no duraban mucho. Aquella pelicula era de puro terror, tenia mucho miedo y se abrazaba y pegaba su cuerpo mas al de Ranma.

Cuando la pelicula termino, ninguno queria dejar de estar tan unidos fisicamente pero sabian que no estaria bien seguir asi, asi que el se separo de ella y se levanto para apagar el dvd.

Ranma: 'quieres ver otra pelicula'.

Akane: 'mientras no sea de miedo, cualquiera'.

Ranma: 'vale, te gusta de accion'.

Akane: 'sip'.

El busco otra pelicula, una de accion, y volvio a sentarse junto a ella, sin pensarlo paso otra vez el brazo por encima del hombro de ella y ella puso su cabeza en el pecho de el, disimuladamente, el cojio la mano de ella y la volvio a entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. La pelicula tenia algunas escenas de sexo, ella se sintio un poco incomoda viendo aquellas escenas y mas aun siendo virgen y inexperta. Cuando termino la pelicula, Ranma se separo para levantarse e ir para apagar el dvd pero se dio cuenta que ella se habia quedado dormida, asi que lentamente la echo en su cama y levanto sus piernas para estirarlas encima de la cama. El se quedo un buen rato observandola dormir tan placidamente, parecia que estaba observando a un angel. El acaricio su mejilla y sonrio observandola "es muy bonita, me gustaria estar con ella para siempre pero no quiero estropearlo todo y que me vuelva a pasar lo mismo que me paso con Enaka, cuando paso un tiempo la besare y asi sabre lo que siente por mi, por lo que parece, es muy cariñosa y amable, me gusta con es ella, ojala la hubiese conocido antes".

Lentamente ella abrio los ojos, encontrandose a Ranma muy cerca de ella, mirandola fijamente.

Ranma: 'hola, linda princesa, por fin despiertas'.

Akane: (se sento en la cama muy sonrojada) 'llevo mucho tiempo durmiendo'.

Ranma: 'no, solo unos minutos'.

Akane: 'me puedes llevar a casa, tengo mucho sueño'.

Ranma: 'esta bien, te llevare'.

Llegaron a Nerima, todo estaba muy tranquilo, ya estaban delante de la casa de Akane.

Ranma: 'bueno, ya te llamare para quedar otro dia'.

Akane: 'llamame cuando quieras, ten cuidado y no te quedes dormido mientras conduces'.

Ranma: 'gracias por preocuparte por mi y tranquila, a mi nunca me pasara nada'.

Akane: 'eso espero'. (se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la mejilla despues se giro y entro en la casa).

Ranma: 'creo que me esta empezando a gustar esto de las despedidas'.

**Continuara...**

Notas de la autora...

holaaaaaaaaaa, creo que lo hize un poquito largo esta vez, que os parecio, pues ya quedan pocos capitulos, creo que dos mas, no estoy muy segura... en el siguiente capitulo puede que se aclaren las cosas, pero como reaccionara el con la noticia, pues hasta el siguiente capitulo tendreis que esperar.

Muchiiiiiiiisiiiimas gracias a todos por leer hasta aqui, me encanta vuestro reviews, gracias por vuestro apoyo.

Ya nos veremos en el siguiente,

chao

meli-chan.


	7. Bailamos

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**ENAKA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

: - cuando escriben por msn.

'...' hablando

"..." pensando

Casi llegamos al final, bueno ya queda poquito...pero aun queda un capitulo mas creo yo... si esque se me ocurre algo nuevo. Bueno, una advertencia, en este capitulo habra algo de sexo asi que estais advertidos. (como siempre digo, nadie se asustara con esto pero bueno mejor advertir que estar sorprendido).

**CAPITULO 7 - Bailamos**

Domingo, ya eran casi la una de la tarde, la comida del almuerzo estaba casi lista (preparada por Katumi por supuesto) y el telefono no dejaba de sonar. Primero era Ukyo llamando, queria saber con todo detalle todo lo que habia ocurrido entre ella y Ranma en su cita la noche anterior.

Ukyo: 'entonces, te cojio la mano... que romantico, me trae tantos recuerdos'.

Akane: 'no te vayas a poner a llorar ahora porfavor, que cada vez que lo menciones te pones muyyyy sentimental'.

Ukyo: 'vale...tienes mucha suerte sabes, ami no me gustaba como era Ranma conmigo porque era muy pesado pero cuando le veia contigo hablando y riendo, la verdad, haceis muy buena pareja'.

Akane: 'pero aun no lo somos'.

Ukyo: 'dale un beso'.

Akane: 'QUEEEE...(mas roja que un tomate, gritando tan fuerte que su familia se mantenia alejada en una esquina tratando de escuchar su conversacion) yo... yo... yo no podria besarlo, eso...eso lo tendria que hacer el y no yo...yo no soy tan lanzada como vosotras...ademas no tengo ni idea de como se besa a un chico'.

Ukyo: 'hahaha... eres muy graciosa hahahaha... Akane, te estaba tomando el pelo, sabia que nunca serias tan lanzada como para besarlo, haces bien en esperar a que el de el primer paso'.

Akane: 'pero (sonando muy seria) tengo que decirle la verda, cuando me decido a decirselo se me vienen muchas cosas en la cabeza, estoy muy bien con el ahora, por eso me da miedo perderlo todo.'

Ukyo: 'se muy bien por lo que pasas... pero... si el te quiere, lo comprendera (diciendolo lo mas cariñosa y tiernamente que pudo) pero no te tardes mucho vale, recuerdas que estas usando mi nombre'.

Akane: 'no me lo recuerdes, odio que me llame Ukyo, o cuando me dice, Ukyo esto... Ukyo lo otro... Ukyo eres guapa...Ukyo preciosa... parece que te lo esta diciendo a ti.'

Ukyo: 'pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, dile la verdad.'

Akane: 'ya vere, bueno, llevamos una hora hablando por telefono, me voy que estoy cansada de estar aqui de pie en la entrada de la casa'.

Ukyo: 'vale te dejo, yo volvere a mi tranquila soledad'.

Akane: 'Ukyo... cuando volveras'.

Ukyo: 'pronto Akane, necesito hacerme a la idea que todo esta terminado entre nosotros'.

Akane: 'no sigas dandole vueltas a tu cabeza con lo mismo, olvidale, hay muchos chicos mejores en el mundo, seguro que algun dia encontraras a alguien que te sea fiel y que te quiera con locura.'

Ukyo: 'y tu crees que encontrare a alguien asi'.

Akane: 'si... a Ryoga'.

Ukyo: 'QUEEEE A RYOGA (sonrojandose) no,no,no,no,no y no, no a Ryoga no.'

Akane: 'porque, cada vez que salimos, te llevas muy bien con el, se te veia muy bien cuando le cojias del brazo o cuando te acercabas a el para darle celos a Ranma'.

Ukyo: 'es un buen amigo, pero ahora mismo no quiero tener ninguna relacion con nadie'.

Akane: 'lo comprendo, no tenia intencion de que salieras con nadie ahora mismo, se que lo estas pasando muy mal, bueno amiga, muchos besitos ya nos veremos pronto, adios y cuidate...'

Por fin colgo el telefono y todos desaparecieron corriendo por la casa para que ella no les pillase que la estaban escuchando. El silencio en la casa no duro mucho... Shampoo fue la siguiente en llamar, estuvieron hablando cerca de una hora, hablando de lo mismo, pero las respuestas de Shampoo hacian que Akane se sonrojara muchisimo con los comentarios pervertidos de su amiga. Antes de colgar, Shampoo le sugirio que iria el siguiente sabado por la mañana a Osaka, para ver a su amiga Ukyo. Akane acepto ir con ella pero ambas estaban muy preocupadas por Ukyo y querian que volviese a casa, a Nerima.

**Mientras en Shaokan...** Ranma estaba entrenando con muchas ganas, se le veia muy alegre y animado. Estaba contento pensando en una chica de cabellos azulados que mantenia sus pensamientos ocupados. Ryoga y Mousse se llegaron a su casa para entrenar con el.

Ryoga: 'entonces, dinos, como te fue con Ukyo, te liaste con ella'.

Ranma: 'porque siempre me preguntas si me he liado con ella, no, todavia no y no la quiero cagar como hice con Enaka, quiero ir despacio con Ukyo y me gusta como vamos por ahora'.

Ryoga: 'pero no te gustaria que pasara algo mas, no tienes ganas de besarla o es que te has cambiado de sexo'.

Mousse: 'no le hagas caso Ranma, esta celoso de que tu tienes a una chica muy guapa contigo y el esta solito'.

Ryoga: 'callate gafotas'.

Mousse: 'ME HAS LLAMADO GAFOTAS, TU... SI PARECES DRACULA CON LOS CORNILLOS'.

Ryoga: 'Ahora si que te has pasado Mousse' (preparandose para luchar contra su amigo pero Ranma se pone en el medio de los dos).

Ranma: 'parad de pelear, pareceis unos crios, si quereis pelear, hacerlo afuera'.

Mousse: (poniendose bien las gafas) 'lo siento Ranma, Ryoga dejemosno de peleitas, y ahora a lo que queria preguntarte, adonde fuisteis anoche'.

Ranma: 'a mi casa' (sonrojandose ligeramente pero corrigio a sus amigos antes de que pudiesen decir alguna tonteria pervertida) pero no paso nada, solo vimos unas peliculas y despues la lleve a su casa.

Ryoga: (cruzandose de brazos) 'adonde lo vieron, en el salon o en tu cuarto'.

Ranma: 'en mi cuarto, pero no me mireis asi que se lo que estais pensando, no paso nada y es la verdad, si me creeis bien y si no... pues me da igual.'

Mousse: 'y... que es ella ahora, tu novia???'

Ranma: 'no, no le he dicho nada, porque no quiero asustarla y precionarla con tener una relacion seria, quiero ir despacio con ella'.

Ryoga: 'tan rapido has olvidado al amorrr... que sentias por la otra, como se llamaba...Enaka'.

Ranma: 'no la he olvidado, yo crei que estaba enamorado de ella, crei que sentia algo fuerte por ella pero al conocer como era, estaba muy equivocado no era como yo pensaba que era...Ukyo es diferente, le gusta pasar tiempo conmigo, me habla con confianza, le gusta muchas cosas igual que ami...ella es diferente a Enaka, ella es mejor que Enaka.'

Mousse: 'me alegro verte asi, bueno me voy que tengo que ver a mi Shampoo'.

Ranma: 'como te va con ella'.

Mousse: 'muy bien, esta en mi casa ahora, anoche estuvimos despiertos hasta muy tarde'. (sus amigos ya se imaginaron el porque se quedaria tan tarde despierto). 'sabeis, creo que sere el primero de los tres en casarme, nunca me he colado tanto por nadie, normalmente me acuesto con una y despues se va y no vuelve a llamarme ni nada pero Shampoo siente por mi, lo mismo que yo siento por ella, la quiero y es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida'. (Ranma le despidio apretandole la mano) 'ya nos veremos y suerte con tu chica, adios'.

Ryoga: (decepcionado, dejandose caer al suelo) 'tu tienes a una chica muy guapa y que le gustas, el... el ha ganado a una sex bom, y yo... yo aqui solilto y sin nadie'.

Ranma: 'algun dia, aparecera alguien especial que le gustes, seguro que la encontraras, ademas eres el mas feo del grupo...por eso estas solo y sin novia (se levanto del suelo y salio corriendo y riendo por alrededor del dojo burlandose de Ryoga que lo perseguia como un gato a un raton).

**En los siguientes dias... **Ranma la llamo algunas veces al telefono movil, tambien le envio mensajes al telefono. Ellos no se habian visto desde aquella noche en el que ella vio una pelicula en la habitacion de el. Se echaban de menos pero se conformaban con hablarse por el telefono.

Jueves por la tarde, Akane llegaba del trabajo, se quito los zapatos en la entrada de su casa, subio las escaleras y entro en su habitacion. Nada mas entrar sono el telefono y en la pantalla decia el nombre de 'Ranma'. Cuando vio que era el que habia llamado, se le dibujo una sonrisita en su rostro y su corazon empezaba a agitarse. Enseguida cojio el telefono para contestar.

Akane: 'hola' (sonando muy feliz de cojer la llamada).

Ranma: 'soy yo Ranma, oye Ukyo, el viernes por la noche tienes algun plan'.

Akane: 'por ahora ninguno porque'.

Ranma: 'te acuerdas de mi prima Ranko y su novio Kyoga, ella me llamo anoche, me dijo que lo paso muy bien la semana pasada cuando nos vimos en los bolos y quiere que salgamos con ellos a cenar a un sitio elegante con velas y con musica tranquila, mi prima dice que hay una pista de baile para las parejas. Yo le dije que tendria que preguntartelo'.

Akane: 'accepto pero con una condicion'.

Ranma: 'lo que quieras'.

Akane: 'que paguemos a mitad todo, no me gusta que te tomes tantas molestias en mi y me pagues la cena y las bebidas como siempre haces'.

Ranma: 'vale, pero aceptas a venir conmigo a la cena entonces'.

Akane: 'si'.

Ranma: 'lo unico que me fastidia de ir a ese sitio es que tengo que ponerme un traje con corbata'.

Akane: 'a mi me gustaria verte en traje con corbata, pareceras mas...mas maduro y...' "sexy"

Ranma: 'maduro y que???'

Akane: (nerviosa y sonrojada) 'nada, nada, olvidalo, bueno, a que hora me recojeras'.

Ranma: 'la cena es a las diez, te recojere a las nueve para tener tiempo de ir tranquilos y buscar parking para el coche'.

Akane: 'vale, hasta el viernes, adios'.

Ella se tumbo en la cama y con una amplia sonrisa abrazo su almohada... "una cena con el velas, un baile, bailare con el...yo nunca he ido a ningun baile... baile, baile, baile...no tengo ningun vestido para ir a un sitio elegante (se levanto de la cama enseguida, corrio las escaleras para bajar al primer piso) 'Katumi, Katumi... Nabiki... Nabiki... adonde estais... (buscandolas por toda la casa).

Katumi salio de la cocina muy preocupada: 'que ha pasado' (al igual que Nabiki, que salia corriendo del cuarto de baño con una toalla cubriendole el cuerpo mojado, ambas se veian asustadas).

Akane: 'necesito vuestra ayuda'.

Nabiki: (dando un fuerte suspiro) 'joder Akane, crei que te pasaba algo malo, me voy al baño).

Akane: 'espera Nabiki, necesito que las dos me ayudeis, el viernes voy a ir con Ranma a un sitio elegante, con velas, baile y cena y necesito que me ayudeis a buscar un vestido, necesito unos tacones, vestido, bolso...'.

Nabiki: 'deja que termine con mi baño (decia muy emocionada) y cuando termine, iremos a buscarte algo, todavia es temprano'.

Katumi: 'yo ire con vosotras, (con una amplia sonrisa) es la primera vez que Akane se va a comprar un traje y me gustaria ir con vosotras'.

Akane: 'claro, iremos las tres'.

Y asi fue, las tres hermanas Tendo, se pasaron la tarde, de tienda en tienda, Akane probandose vestidos, tacones y buscando un bolso a juego. Cuando llego el viernes por la noche, Ukyo desde el telefono, muy nerviosa por la romantica cena que tendria Akane con Ranma, Shampoo le areglo el pelo y la maquillo un poco, Katumi y Nabiki la ayudaron a vestirse y entre todas le daban consejos para seducir a Ranma, todas le desearon suerte. Eran las nueve exactamente, cuando escucho el sonido del coche acercarse, miro a todas a su alrededor y las sonrio agradeciendo lo que hicieron por ella.

Ella abrio la puerta lentamente, sentia un hormigueo en su estomago, esperaba a que todo le saliese bien. Al abrir la puerta, esperaba verlo en su coche pero no era asi, se lo encontro en la entrada de la casa a tan solo unos metros. No se esperaba verlo tan cerca de ella. Los ojos de el recorrieron de su cara hasta los tacones y volvio su mirada al rostro de ella. El vestido de ella, era ajustado del pecho hasta las caderas, era negro de un material de brillo y con detallitos de flores blancas por alrededor del vestido. Tambien llevaba una bolsita negra y unos taconcitos pequeños en negro (en el pelo llevaba una flor blanca). Ella miraba al suelo, se sentia muy timida como para mirarle a la cara.

Ranma: 'estas...estas muy guapa esta noche'.

Akane: 'gra...gracias (levanto la mirada y le echo una mirada rapida para ver lo que llevaba puesto). tu...tu tambien vas muy guapo Ranma, no pareces el mismo'.

Ranma: 'no me gusta ponerme esta ropa y la corbata me molesta, estoy deseando quitarmela (le ofrecio el brazo) nos vamos Ukyo'.

Akane: 'si vamos' (cuando accepto su brazo, las ventanas se abrieron y calleron al cesped Shampoo con el telefono, Katumi y Nabiki - todas empezaron a reir) 'adios chicas hasta despues'. (despidiendose con una gran sonrisa).

Katumi: 'tened cuidado en la carretera, y pasaroslo bien, adios'.

Mientras el conducia, la iva mirando de reojo, ella lo notaba y se ponia muy nerviosa asi que puso un poco de musica para relajar los nervios y funciono. Llegaron al restaurante 'Lettie-son' (me lo he inventado - por si alguien me manda un review preguntando adonde esta Lettie-son'.) ambos se quedaron asombrados de ver aquel lugar tan agradable y lujoso, tenia alfombras de color rojo por todas partes, rosas rojas en jarones por todas las esquinas, no habia ninguna luz electrica, solamente habia velas en cada mesa. Mientras buscaban la mesa, escuchaban una suave melodia. Ese lugar era magico, tenia un enconto para las parejas enamoradas. Enseguida se encontraron con Ranko y Kyoga, ambos tomaban una copa de vino. Akane se sento alado de Ranko y estaba enfrete del asiento de Ranma. El no dejaba de mirarla durante la cena. La comida no estuvo tan mal pero preferia la comida de Katumi, la comida casera es siempre la mejor comida que hay. Un fotographo toma una foto a cada pareja, ella se sonrojo mucho porque tenia que acercarse mucho al el pero mas tarde, el fotographo les dio una foto a cada uno. Se veian muy bien juntos.

Ranko y Akane hablaron mucho durante la cena, en cuanto los chicos se marcharon a los servicios, Ranko se giro y pregunto a Akane: 'cuando se lo vas a decir, haceis muy buena pareja, mi primo se ve que le gustas mucho... tiene que saber la verdad Akane'.

Akane: 'shhhh ten cuidado aver si nos escucha... ya se que tengo que decirselo, es solo que me da miedo decirle la verdad y que todo esto desaparesca'.

Ranko: 'no lo creo, conociendo lo enamorado que esta de ti, seguramente te lo perdone, pero no te tardes que si te tardas mucho mas, el... el quizas se moleste un poco mas.'

Akane: 'como encontraste este sitio, es fantastico, nunca en mi vida habia visto nada igual'.

Ranko: 'Kyoga me trajo aqui cuando nos prometimos, es mi sitio favorito y tenia ganas de volver asi que pense que podrian venir con nosotros, mientras mas seamos, mejor lo pasaremos'. (ambas rieron)

Kyoga: 'no estareis hablando de mi'. (con un tono burlon).

Ranko: 'no cariño, estaba hablando a Ukyo de este sitio, aqui fue donde me diste el anillo y nos prometimos'.

Kyoga: 'asi es... y vosotros, para cuando os prometereis'.

Ranko se quedo sorprendida, Akane estaba sonrojada por completo mirando su plato vacio...entonces llego Ranma y se sento enfrente de ella. Kyoga le pregunto lo mismo a Ranma y entonces se dio cuenta del porque ella estaba tan sonrojada: 'por ahora estamos bien asi, somos solo amigos Kyoga y con eso me conformo.' "por ahora".

Akane levanto la mirada del plato y miro a Ranma, le sonrio agradeciendo que le haya contestado bien a la pregunta de Kyoga y no la haya avergonzado diciendo cual quier otra locura y poniendola en algun compromiso.

Ranko: 'vamos a bailar, venga Kyoga, (cojiendole del brazo) me muero de ganas por moverme y bailar un poco'. (Ellos se fueron a la pista para bailar dejando a Ranma y a Akane asolas en la mesa)

Ranma: 'te..te apetece bailar Ukyo'.

Akane: (sonriendole) 'vale pero... (sonrojandose ligeramente) que sepas que nunca he bailado asi (mirando a las parejas bailando pegados y lentamente) como ellos'.

Ranma: 'ni yo tampoco, pero no tiene que ser tan dificil' (ella le cojio del brazo y se fueron a bailar, quedandose cerca de Ranko y Kyoga'.

Bailaron cerca de dos horas, al principio, ninguno sabia como bailar ni como ponerse, observaron a su alrededor, algunas chicas o mas bien mujeres mayores, pasaban sus manos por el cuello de sus esposos, y ellos ponian sus manos alrededor de las cinturas de sus esposas. Akane, al principio se sintio nerviosa de estar asi tan pegada a el, y mas aun cuando en paso sus brazos por su cintura y la tenia abrazada. El tiempo parecia que pasaba volando mientras bailaban juntos. Ella observando mas tarde que algunas chicas posaban sus cabezas en el pecho de sus parejas, como escuchando sus corazones, asi que tambien lo hice. Estando asi, podia escuchar su corazon latiendole fuerte contra su pecho, podia respirar la suave fragancia a hombre que desprendia, era perfecto estar asi con el, podria pasarse la via pegada a el de esa manera.

Despues de un buen rato, la musica termino y era la hora de salir del restaurante, Ranko y Kyoga se sentian cansados asi que se marcharon a casa. Akane y Ranma volvieron al coche.

Akane: 'me lo he pasado muy bien esta noche, parece como si estuviera metida en una pelicula romantica, ese restaurante es precioso, nunca en mi vida habia visto nada igual'.

Ranma: (sacando algo de su bolsillo) 'toma' (ofreciendole una rosa que habia cojido del restaurante).

Akane: 'gracias'.

Se quedaron en silencio sentados en el coche hasta que ella se iva acercando a el para darle un beso en la mejilla para agradecerle por su regalo, pero al verla acercarse a el, lo primero que se le cruzo por la cabeza era que lo besaria. Pero no fue asi, ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y cuando se separo de el, sus miradas se cruzaron. Se quedaron mirandose por unos segundos pero ella aparto la mirada de el enseguida, se sentia intimidada por como la miraba tan detenidamente.

Llegaron a la casa de ella en Nerima, ambos salieron del coche y se quedaron hablando afuera de la casa por un buen rato. Ella le explico que mañana temprano, iria con Shampoo a Osaka a buscar a su amiga, le dijo que tenia muchas ganas de verla y que tratarian de traerla de vuelta a Nerima.

Akane: 'bueno Ranma, supongo que ya nos veremos otro dia'.

Ranma: 'si... llamaras cuando vuelvas'.

Akane: 'si lo hare...Ranma...yo... yo queria darte las gracias por comportarte tan bien conmigo.'

Ranma: 'no tienes porque darlas, sabes que lo hago encantado y que me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo'.

Akane: 'ya... bueno me voy a ir, si no duermo un poco, me pasare el camino dormida en el coche'.

Ranma: 'tened cuidado vale, y que tu amiga no corra muy deprisa por las carreteras, no quiero que os pase nada'.

Akane: 'vale (sonriendole, se acerco a el como siempre suele hacer para despedirse).

Lentamente se acerco a el, el ya sabia que lo iva a besar en la mejilla como siempre suele hacer para despedirse, sus caras estaban muy cerca, ella sabia lo que iva hacer, las voces de Ukyo y Shampoo se le metian en la cabeza diciendole que le besara, que se adelantara a besarlo. El corazon de ella parecia que se le iva a escapar, estaba muy nerviosa. Se acerco a el, cojio sus mejillas con ambas manos y lo atrajo hacia ella lentamente y cerrando sus ojos, junto sus labios con los de el. Ranma no reaccionaba, sonrio con su atrevimiento pero disfruto del beso cerrando sus ojos tambien. El beso era tierno y suave. El decidio profundisar el beso pero ella se aparto muy complacida y lo miro muy timidamente: 'ya nos veremos, adios Ranma'.

Desaparecio de alli, dejandolo con mas ganas de besarla de nuevo, el tenia ganas de seguir a su lado y besarla por toda la noche. Muy contento, se metio en el coche y volvio a su casa. Akane no tuvo esa suerte, al entrar en la casa, Nabiki, Katumi y Shampoo, las cuatro estaban en el salon viendo una pelicula y las tres llevaban unos pijamas puestos. Les conto todo, la cena, dio todo los detalles de aquel sitio, las rosas, las velas, la musica, la comida, el baile y la foto. Despues les enseño la rosa que Ranma le habia regalado y termino por contar que lo habia besado. Despues de estar una hora contando todos los detalles de la noche y sobre el beso, ella subio a su habitacion, se puso el pijama y se quedo dormida enseguida, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Al dia siguiente, ella y Shampoo llegaron a Osaka, sorprendiendo a Ukyo. Ella al verlas, se echo a llorar, sus amigas se pasaron el dia con ella, hablando y tratando de hacerla comprender que no se puede estar toda la vida sufriendo por algo que no merece la pena. Despues todo el tema era sobre Akane y Ranma y sobre el beso.

Ukyo: 'ya lo has besado, asi que... cuando vas a decirle la verda Akane'.

Akane: 'mañana, mañana le dire todo...'.

Shampoo: 'el te perdonara, seguro que lo hara porque sino se va arrepentir toda su vida... por perderse la oportunidad de estar con una tia como tu (abrazando a su amiga).

Akane: 'tengo unos nervios en el estomago con tan solo pensar en lo que le voy a decir me hace sentir mas nerviosa'.

Ukyo:'no es para tanto, tampoco es que has echo nada malo...'

Akane: 'bueno, recoje tus cosas y volvamos'.

Ukyo: 'dame diez minutos y estare lista'.

Shampoo: 'menos mal que ahora te sientes mejor, la semana que viene, vamos a salir las tres de discoteca a pasarlo bien y hacer que te olvides de ese bastardo'.

Ukyo: 'sip, (abrazando a sus amigas) gracias a vosotras, gracias por siempre estar conmigo'.

Akane: 'siempre juntas... para siempre.'.

Ukyo/Shampoo: 'si'.

Al llegar la noche, llegaron a Nerima, Shampoo dejo a Akane en su casa y despues dejo a Ukyo. Akane subio a su habitacion y encendio en telefono movil. Tenia tres mensajes de el, diciendole que tenga cuidado en la carretera, que tenia ganas de volver a verla (ella sonrio cuando leyendo esa parte) pero se molesto un poco cuando leyo el tercer mensaje que decia - te necesito Ukyo. Sabia que iva dirigido a ella pero al tener otro nombre no le hizo mucha gracia. Le llamo rapidamente para dejarle saber que ya habia llegado, de que Ukyo (Enaka) habia vuelto con ella y que mañana queria verlo por la tarde.

Ella apenas podia dormir, daba mil vueltas en su cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño, solo le tenia en sus pensamientos, pensaba en mil maneras de como decirle la verdad sin lastimarlo. Al dia siguiente, el llego puntualmente en su coche, como hacia un poco de frio, ella llevaba unos pantalones largos con una sudadera gris igual que los pantalones y con una camiseta de tirantes finos en negro. Le saludo al entrar en el coche pero no lo miro, se sentia muy avergonzada por lo del beso.

Llegaron a una parte tranquila del campo, estaba muy cerca de la playa asi que dejaron el coche a un lado y andaron hacia la playa.

Ranma: 'y como esta Enaka, te ha mencionado algo de mi'.

Akane: 'no quiere verte por ahora, pero no te culpes ella dice que necesitaba estar tranquila por un tiempo y el haber estado con su abuelo, se relajo mucho y no esta molesta contigo...es solo que no quiere pasar tiempo con ningun chico, quiere estar tranquila'

Ranma: 'lo entiendo'.

Akane: 'tu... tu aun la quieres'. (sonando muy triste)

Ranma: 'no... para serte sincero, al princio crei que habia algo especial entre nosotros, crei que la queria y que estaba enamorandome de ella...pero estaba muy equivocado, ahora se que solo me gustaba pero no era amor lo que sentia por ella.'

Siguieron andando en silencio hasta llegar a la playa. El atardecer era precioso, las nubes se transformaban en color naraja y el sol caia lentamente por el mar. Era muy relajante, ademas no habia nadie en aquel lugar tan tranquilo y bonito. Ellos se sentaron en la arena y empezaron hablar, hablardon de sus amigos, de lo que hicieron el dia anterior, el tema de la cena empezo a hablarse pero ninguno menciono nada sobre el beso. El estaba sentado alado de ella, mientras hablaban, el paso su brazo por detras de la espalda de ella, ella se relajo y se apoyo contra el. Seguian hablando hasta que se empezaba a levantar un poco de viento frio y las nubes oscuras se acercaban.

Akane: 'volvamos al coche antes de que empieze a llover'.

Ranma: 'si vamos'.

Ambos se separaron y se levantaron, el volvio a pasar su brazo por encima de los hombros de ella. Ella se sentia muy bien de estar asi con el. Despues de andar un buen rato, ella se separo de el y se puso delante de el con una sonrisa burlona.

Ranma: 'que te pasa, en que estas pensando'.

Akane: 'en que... no se si deberia decirtelo pero hay algo que tienes que saber'.

Ranma: 'que es esta vez, que trabajas en otra cosa'.

Akane: 'no'. (empezo a ponerse seria) 'es que... tienes algo en la mejila, algo que parece (apareciendo una sonrisa) es...es'

Ranma: 'que demonios tengo en la cara'.

Akane: 'ketchup...hahahahaha' (salio corriendo lo mas que pudo).

Ranma: 'ahora veras'. (la seguia muy de cerca).

Los dos ivan corriendo, ella no dejaba de reir y el de gritar que la atraparia. El viento empezo a levantarse, la oscuridad se apoderaba de la tarde para llegar a la noche. Ellos corrian hasta que empezo a llover fuerte, optaron por ponerse dejabo de un gran arbol que habia cerca de donde estaban ellos.

Akane estaba sin aire, apoyada contra un arbol trantando derespirar y recuperar el aliento ya que se sentia muy agitada, pero aun asi no dejaba de reir. Ranma estaba igual que ella, apoyado contra el mismo arbol y sonriendo.

Ranma: 'uffff, que mojada hemos cojidos, cuando afloje un poco la lluvia, nos volvemos al coche'.

Akane: 'pero...(girandose para mirarlo) pero...aun tienes ketchup en la cara'.

El dio un paso acercandose mas a ella, esto hizo que se ruborizara al tenerlo tan cerca de ella.

Ranma: 'muy graciosa...(dando otro paso) asi que te estabas burlando de mi (decia con una sonrisa en su rostro).

Akane: 'yo...yo que va, yo no me estaba bur...(no pudo continuar hablando porque el capturo sus labios con los de el, ella no se opuso al beso, ambos lo estaban disfrutando. El no separo sus labios de los de ella, ambos cerraron los ojos y lentamente ella paso sus brazos por alrededor de los hombros de Ranma y el la rodeo de la cintura para pegarse mas a ella. El beso empezo a profundisarse por parte de los dos, ambos se entregaron en el beso, juntando sus lenguas para sentir con mas placer aquel beso que tanto anciaban por volver a sentir).

Ella se separo de el, abrio los ojos y con una bellisima sonrisa le pidio que volviesen al coche porque con la ropa mojada, se moria de frio. El noto que ella temblaba, sin decirle nada, la cojio de la mano y empezaron a correr hacia el coche. Menos mal que no estaba tan lejos como ellos pensaron. Ella entro y se sento en la parte de atras del coche, esperando a que el entrase. Ranma estaba buscando unas mantas que guardaba detras en el coche, los cojio y volvio a entrar en el coche. Ella se quito la sudadera y se quedo con una fina camiseta de tirantes y los pantalones mojados. El la cubrio con la manta, ella se lo agradecio dandole un pequeño y rapido beso en los labios. Ranma tambien estaba empapado, se quito su sudadero quedando con una camiseta de chico, sin mangas en blanco que se le pegaba al cuerpo y se le marcaban los musculos. Akane se quedo sorprendida de ver el magnifico cuerpo del chico. (y quien no lo haria)

Ranma cojio la otra manta y se la echo por los hombros, luego se acerco a ella y la abrazo. Se quedaron asi, en silencio, disfrutando del momento, disfrutando del acercamiento de estar unidos. Despues de unos largos minutos, el se quito la manta, ya tenia bastante calor, ella hizo lo mismo que el, echaron las mantas hacia los asientos frontales del coche.

Ranma: 'me gustas mucho Ukyo (ella muy ruborizada no podia mirarlo a los ojos) quiero estar contigo para siempre, eres perfecta para mi y...me gustaria estar siempre asi contigo'.

Akane: (levantando su mirada) 'yo...yo tambien quiero seguir asi contigo Ranma...quiero estar contigo para toda la vida'

Eso fue todo lo que el necesitaba escuchar, se abalanzo encima de ella, haciendo que ella se echara hacia atras apoyando su espalda con el sillon del coche. El volvio a besarla una y otra vez, ella se volvia loca con su besos, eran besos llenos de passion, de amor, de calor. Ella le correspondia con la misma fuerza, era la primera vez que besaba a alguien, era inexperta, pero sabiendo que el no dejaba de besar sus labios, correspondia a sus preguntas de si le gustaba como ella lo estaba besando. El dejo de besar sus labios, empezo a recorrer su cuello y hombros con sus labios, regalandole pequeños besos por su cuerpo. La piel de ella se erizaba con el contanto de sus labios sobre su cuello. Unas olas de calor la inundian, sentia que algo dentro de ella empezaba a arder, sentia muchas ganas de algo mas que unos besos.

Ella le quito la camisa dejandolo con la espalda y pecho al aire, descubierto. Ella recorrio con sus manos el muscoloso cuerpo de el mientras el disfrutaba de las caricias que ella le hacia al tocarlo suavemente de aquella manera.

Siguieron con los besos, tocando sus cuerpos por todas partes hasta llegar a la mas intima. Cuando el empezo a tocar la zona intima de ella por encima de las braguitas, ella gimia con el contacto. Le estaba creando una sensacion en ella que jamas habia experimentado antes. Mientras mas la tocaba, mas su cuerpo correspondia y mas fuerte sonaban sus gemidos de placer. Con tan solo observarla, el disfrutaba escuchandola gemir, sabia que lo estaba disfrutando. Ella llego al maximo placer y al terminar la beso tiernamente en los labios. Ambos se sentaron en los asientos delanteros del coche, ambos sonriendo.

Ranma: 'te ha gustado'.

Akane: 'mucho...nunca habia echo algo asi, me da verguenza decirlo, pero...es la primera vez que alguien me toca asi de esa manera'.

Ranma: 'me alegro que sea la primera y unica persona en tocarte, espero ser el unico'.

Akane: (sonriendole) 'claro que si'.

Ranma: (acercandose a ella, la beso y se separo tan solo 10 centimetros) 'siempre voy a querer estar contigo'.

Akane: 'Ranma (muy timidamente mirandole con las mejillas super enrojecidas) te...te quiero'.

El la correspondio con un abrazo y le sussuro en el oido que tambien la queria, ella lo abrazo mas fuerte al escucharlo decirle que la queria. De vuelta a casa, ellos ivan sonriendo, de vez en cuando ella le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras el conducia.

Al llegar a la casa de ella, ambos salieron del coche, ya no llovia pero hacia mucho frio, se quedaron unos metros separados de la casa afuera del coche. Ella tenia puesto la chaqueta de el para mantenerla calentita y que no cojiese frio.

Ranma: (rodeandola por la cintura con sus fuertes brazos) 'entonces...ya eres mia...eres mi novia'. (ella asintio timidamente) te vendre a buscar mañana cuando salgas del trabajo'.

Akane: 'esta bien' (ella se puso muy seria y el lo noto, el le levanto la mejilla obligandola a mirarlo)

Ranma: (sonando preocupado)'que te paso, estas arrepentida de lo que paso en el coche, quizas no deberia haberte tocado en esa parte, si esa asi losiento'. (aun seguian abrazados).

Akane: (ella le beso por unos largos segundos, luego se separo de el para mirarlo a la cara) 'Ranma, no creo que pueda ser mas feliz de lo que soy ahora contigo, sabes que te quiero y que estoy muy enamorada de ti...(respirando hondo) pero...pero antes de seguir mas tiempo juntos, quiero...quiero decirte algo muy importante'.

Ranma: 'me estas preocupando Ukyo, que es lo que me tienes que decir'.

Akane: 'pues (mirando al suelo) yo...yo no me llamo Ukyo (sintiendo su corazon muy agitado golpeando contra su pecho).

Ranma: (con un tono muy serio y mirandola con los brazos cruzados) 'que quieres decir, que no eres Ukyo, entonces como diablos te llamas' (subiendole la voz)

Akane: 'Akane, me llamo Akane Tendo... Enaka, ese nombre tampoco existe'.

Ranma: 'De que diablos estas hablando, estas bromeando verdad'.

Akane: (sin dejar de mirar al suelo) 'no es una broma, quien tu creias que se llama Enaka, la verdad se llama Ukyo y Enaka es mi nombre en el internet, Enaka es el nombre que yo uso en mis fics'.

Ranma: (apretando sus puños con rabia) 'esto no puede ser verdad, tu no puedes ser Enaka'.

Akane: 'si lo soy (mirandolo fijamente a los ojos) soy Enaka, soy la persona a la que buscabas cuando llegaste a la discoteca, yo...yo soy quien tu buscabas desde el principio'.

Ranma: 'porque no me lo dijiste antes, (estaba gritandole) te has burlado de mi todo este tiempo, me has tenido tanto tiempo engañado como a un tonto... que creias que podias mentirme toda la vida y no me enteraria, la verdad, crei que merecias la pena y que habia encontrado a la mujer perfecta pero... ya veo que no mereces la pena, eres una mentirosa, cuando me dijiste en el coche que me querias... no lo decias en serio, te has burlado de mi todo este tiempo y... no quiero volver a verte ni saber nada mas de ti.' (se giro y muy enfadado entro en el coche).

Ella corrio hacia el con lagrimas en los ojos poniendose alado de la ventana del coche mientras el encendia el coche: Ranma escuchame, yo no me burle de ti, (el con la ventana cerrada, apenas la podia escuchar pero no le importo, estaba muy enfadado y no queria ni verla) Ranma escuchame, no te dije la verda porque pense que te decepcionaria cuando me vieras por eso le pedi a Ukyo que se haga pasar por mi, Ranma...(el coche se encendio y el conducia hacia adelante, escapado de ella, escapado de la verdad).

Akane lo observo alejarse en su coche, despues se dejo caer al suelo, llenandose de arena mojada las piernas pero no le importo, ella siguio llorando alli sola afuera de la casa por mucho tiempo.

**Continuara...**

Notas de la autora...

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, espero que os haya gustado, ya solo queda un capitulo mas para terminar este capitulo. Bueno puede que sean dos capitulos, espero no tardarme con el siguiente pero si me tardo es porque estare pensando en como escribir un buen final.

Se que termine este capitulo un poco triste, incluso me dio mucha pena escribirlo pero asi son las cosas. Muchisimas gracias a todos los que leen mi fic y que me dejan reviews, os aprecio muchisimo.

Hasta el proximo capitulo, se despide de vosotros,

meli-chan.


	8. La carta

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**ENAKA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

: - cuando escriben por msn.

'...' hablando

"..." pensando

**CAPITULO 8 - La carta**

No sabia que sus palabras, su rechazo, su mirada doliese tanto. Ella trato de darle explicaciones pero no la quizo escuchar. Ya todo estaba perdido y con todo su corazon estaba echo pedazos.

Despues de estar mucho tiempo llorando en silencio en la fria noche de invierno, sin consuelo alguno, se seco las lagrimas, sacudio el pantalon y entro en la casa. Menos mal que no habia nadie en el corredor. Katumi estaba en la cocina preparando la cena y la escucho entrar en la casa, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina observo como su hermana pequeña traia consigo una tristeza que nunca habia visto, observo que estaba sumamente triste y sus ojos rojizos la delataban. Akane subio sin animos las escaleras, al llegar arriba giro para dirigirse a su habitacion.

Katumi iva en silencio detras de su hermana, observando lo sucia que venia, tenia los pantalones sucio de arena y sus ropas estaban mojadas y ademas llevaba una chaqueta de un chico. Antes de que su hermana pudiese entrar en su habitacion, Katumi la llamo con una voz serena y tranquila.

Katumi: 'Akane, hermana te ha pasado algo'. (Akane tenia la mano puesta en el pomo de la puerta, se quedo quita al escuchar a su hermana, no podia moverse ni decir alguna palabra, le dolia mucho el pecho y tenia unas ganas enormes de llorar). 'Akane, por favor mirarme (decia mientras se acercaba a su hermana menor) que te ha pasado (entonces Akane levanto la mirada del suelo y lentamente levanto su cabeza para mirar a su hermana, no podia mas, el dolor que sentia en su corazon era muy grande y necesitaba desahogarse con alguien, se abrazo a Katumi y lloro por un buen rato, Katumi solo se limitaba a cariciarle el cabello y abrazarla fuerte para recomfortarla). ya, ya mi niña, shhhhh tranquila, vamos a tu cuarto y si te encuentras bien y tienes ganas de hablar me cuentas lo que te ha pasado'. (Akane se separo de ella y ambas entraron en su habitacion).

Akane se sento en su cama y Katumi se sento a su lado.

Akane: (limpiandose las lagrimas de su rostro) 'te acuerdas que te dije que iva a ir a un baile con Ranma pero el no sabe mi nombre, le dije que me llamaba Enaka...bueno, el... le conoci por el internet desde hace bastante tiempo... yo... siempre le hice creer que era Enaka y de pronto hace cuatro semanas, aparecio en la discoteca que siempre suelo ir con Shampoo y Ukyo...el venia buscandome asi que convenci a Ukyo para que se haga pasar por mi.'

Katumi: 'por que no le dijiste que eras tu quien el buscaba'.

Akane: 'no lo se, cuando le vi, no podia decirselo, tenia miedo a decepcionarlo'.

Katumi: 'eres muy guapa Akane, nunca le podrias decepcionar, pero que mas paso'.

Akane: 'Ukyo se comportaba mal con el para que el dejase de pasar tiempo con ella y asi prefirio pasar mas tiempo conmigo. Hoy (apunto de llorar) hoy le dije la verdad, le... (unas lagrimas bajaron por sus mejillas) le dije (limpiado sus lagrimas con la manga de su chaqueta) que yo no soy Ukyo, se lo explique todo y me grito que no queria verme nunca mas, dijo...dijo que yo era una mentirosa y que no quiere saber nada mas de mi (no pudo aguantar mas la presion que llevaba en su corazon, se dejo llorar por mucho rato y su hermana consolandola).

**Mientras...**

Ranma iva conduciendo furioso, con palabras que senonaban en su mente. No queria creer que esto estaba pasando, queria pensar que todo era una pesadilla y que al despertar Ukyo seguiria siendo Ukyo y que no habia mentiras pero por mas que lo quisiese, ella lo habia engañado, le habia hecho creer que era otra persona y encima de todo, le habia pedio a su amiga que se haga pasar por ella. Lo unico que se le venia a la mente era PORQUE, porque no le dijo la verdad, porque ella lo habia engañado tanto tiempo, porque tenia que haberse enamorado de ella...Porque!!!!

**Al dia siguiente...**

Akane no fue al trabajo, tenia mucha fiebre, dolores de cabeza, los ojos rojizos, mocosidad y estornudaba mucho. El Doctor Tofu se llego a la casa de los Tendo y la reviso. Ordeno a Katumi que le diese sopa y mucho liquido durante unos dias para curarse del resfriado. Sus amigas se llegaron mas tarde a su casa para visitarla, ella les explico todo (bueno casi todo) lo que paso el dia anterior, se la veia muy triste, seria y sin ganas de nada, estaba muy desanimada. Sus amigas estaban muy preocupadas por ella, nunca la habian visto asi, tan deprimida.

Shampoo: 'Akane (con un tono de preocupacion en su voz) no te preocupes por ese tonto... no se merece que estes asi por su culpa... sabes, es curioso como el sabado estabamos dandole consejos a Ukyo para que volviese a su casa y ahora...(con una sonrisa) estoy aqui dandote consejos a ti.'

Ukyo: 'Akane, se te pasara, se que es muy dificil olvidarte de alguien al que amas con todo tu corazon, lo se por propia experiencia pero no te puedes enfermar y caer en una depresion, no lo permitiremos, estaremos aqui todos los dias hasta que te cures'.

Akane: '(sonriendo un poco) 'gracias por preocuparos tanto por mi...pero necesito estar sola, tengo mucho que pensar y...'

Shampoo: 'nada... como que dejarte sola, estas enferma, tienes el corazon roto y no permitire que lo pases mal asolas asi que aqui me quedare todos los dias como dice Ukyo, hasta que te cures'.

Ukyo: 'sabes, crei que el era diferente a todos los chicos que conosco, crei que Ranma era mas hombre que muchos que conosco pero ya veo que es un idiota, inmaduro e insensible que por una tonteria asi te grita y te hace sentir tan mal, como si hubieses hecho la peor cosa del mundo.'

Shampoo: 'si le hubieras engañado con otro tio, lo comprenderia pero solo le ocultaste tu nombre, un nombre, que importancia tan importante tiene un nombre'.

Akane: 'no es solo eso, le hice creer que Enaka era Ukyo y complique muchos las cosas...sabeis, ayer nos enrollamos en su coche

Ukyo: 'que te enrollaste con el, vaya...que hasta donde llegasteis'.

Akane: (sonrojada) 'solo besos y caricias...nada mas pero me siento ahora mal por dejarme llevar, le dije...le dije que le queria, por primera vez en mi vida que lo digo y ahora...' (recordando sus palabras -no mereces la pena, mentirosa, no quiero saber nada mas de ti. (estas palabras se le venian a la mente y la hacian llorar).

Ukyo: (abrazandola) 'escuchame Akane, no quiero que llores por ese idiota, mirame, el no se merece tus lagrimas, deja de llorar porfavor que me vas hacer llorar a mi tambien (ambas llorando).

Cuando dejaron de llorar, Shampoo se levanto de la silla que estaba sentada: 'escuchad, dentro de cinco dias vamos a ir a la discoteca, beberemos y nos olvidaremos de todo este mal rollo de las penas y la depresion, lo pasaremos bien como siempre lo hemos hecho juntas'.

Akane: 'no cuentes conmigo esta semana, quiero quedarme un tiempo tranquila aqui en casa sin salir, no tengo animos para ir de marcha y pasarlo bien'.

Shampoo: 'que piensas hacer, quedarte aqui en tu habitacion llorando y culpandote por ese idiota de Ranma, escuchame Akane, la vida no es para siempre, hay que vivirlo al dia y no desperdicies tu juventud llorando por alguien que pasa de ti y que te ha hecho tanto dolor con sus palabras.'

Akane: 'tienes razon pero almenos una o dos semanas quiero estar tranquila, te prometo que no me quedare llorando todo el dia pero... ahora porfavor, necesito dormir un poco, me encuentro muy mal'.

Ukyo: 'mañana, vendremos a verte'.

Akane: 'hasta mañana, os quiero'.

Shampoo/Ukyo: 'y nosotros tambien a ti Akane, adios y que te mejores'.

**Mientras...**en Shaokan, Ranma no habia tenido un buen dia, todo le salia mal, no se podia concentrar en nada mas, solo la tenia a ella en la cabeza, su risa, como lo miraba, su voz, sus besos, su piel, "yo tambien quiero seguir asi contigo Ranma...quiero estar contigo para toda la vida" - sus palabras se revelaban en su mente, pero las suaves palabras "Ranma...te quiero... " se le repitian todo el dia en su mente.

Lo admitia la echaba de menos pero un dolor agudo en su pecho le recordaba que habia herido sus sentimientos al mentirle por tanto tiempo. Ya lo habia decidido, tenia que olvidarla para siempre, tenia que hacerlo para seguir con su vida.

Por la tarde despues del trabajo se marcho a su casa, necesitaba estar tranquilo y pensar, necesitaba encontrar la paz en su mente pero por mas que quisiese, su mente solo se dirigia a ella. Sus pensamientos fueron interumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta.

Ranma: (con un tono de irritacion y frustracion) Shougan, vete, ya te dije que no me molestes. (La puerta se abrio lentamente y entraron sus amigos encontrandolo tirado en la cama con los brazos detras de la cabeza). que queries (decia sin mirarlos).

Mousse: 'que mosca te ha picado, no te acordabas que habiamos quedado para ir a entrenar esta tarde'.

Ranma: (aun sin mirarlos y con un tono muy serio) 'no voy a ir'.

Ryoga: 'porque no, acaso te sientes cansado o que te pasa'.

Ranma: (sentandose en la cama mirando a Ryoga con el ceño fruncido) DEJA DE MOLESTARME, (sus amigos los miraron preocupados...unos largos segundos de silencio) lo siento, no queria gritar, es que... '.

Mousse: 'tuviste una pelea con Ukyo'.

Ranma: 'mas o menos pero hacedme un favor, no quiero que me la mencioneis, no quiero saber nada de ella, ni verla, ni quiero saber nada de Enaka y ninguna otra chica vale.'

Ryoga: 'esta bien, pero que paso para que te pusieras asi, se lio con otro...no ya se... la pillaste besandose con otro'.

Mousse: 'no le agobies Ryoga, deja que se explique, Ranma... que paso'.

Ranma: 'mmmmm (dando un fuerte suspiro) Ukyo es una mentirosa, ella...ella no se llama Ukyo... su nombre es Akane'.

Mousse: 'Akane????'

Ranma: 'si, Akane... ella es Enaka, bueno en el internet era Enaka pero su nombre real es Akane.'

Ryoga: 'entonces su amiga, la que decia que era Enaka, como se llama'.

Ranma: 'Ukyo, se llama Ukyo, no escuche mucho de lo que me decia porque me meti en el coche muy enfadado y me veni hacia mi casa cuando me dijo que ella era Enaka desde el principio y me dijo al de que le pidio a su amiga Ukyo que se hiciera pasar por ella'.

Mousse: 'que complicadas son, pero por eso estas tan enfadado'.

Ranma: (estaba muy aterado) 'claro que si, se burlo de mi, me engaño como a un tonto, no se porque no me dijo la verdad desde el principio...si ella me engaño cerca de dos meses haciendose pasar por otra persona, me hace pensar que no queria nada serio conmigo'.

Mousse: 'hablare con Shampoo aver que me dice ella sobre sus amigas'.

Ranma: (cruzandose de brazos) 'si fuera tu...no la creeria, sera como sus amigas'.

Mousse se levanto de la silla muy furioso, su amigo le habia ofendido a su novia, creia en ella y no desconfiaba de ella y no lo haria: 'no vuelvas a hablar asi de mi novia, ella no me engañaria, lo se, se que me dice la verdad siempre y que...'

Ranma: 'entonces porque no te dijo la verdad de sus amigas'.

Mousse: 'porque pensaria que yo te lo diria, yo que se, pero no voy a desconfiar de ella, no lo hare'.

Se marcho y Ryoga lo siguio, pero antes de salir de la habitacion miro a su amigo: 'Ranma, por una mentira inocente, no creo que sea para tanto, si te hubiese engañado con otro o hubiese estado con dos tios a la vez se entenderia pero solo te oculto su nombre, no creo que sea para ponerse asi y perderla para siempre... eres tonto de perder a una buena chica solo por una tonteria asi... pero si al final te dijo su nombre y te lo explico, seria que tenia miedo de decirtelo antes y ahora que pasais tanto tiempo juntos ella... queria sincerarse contigo...si yo fuera tu no la perderia por una tonteria asi pero eres tu quien tiene que elegir'. (se marcho y cerro la puerta dejando a Ranma en el mas absoluto silencio'.

Ranma: 'puede que Ryoga tenga razon, pero...no puedo perdonarla, no puedo (recordando sus palabras - quiero estar contigo para siempre...te quiero Ranma) tengo que dejar de pensar en ella o me volvere loco'.

En ese mismo dia, Shampoo le conto toda la verdad a Mousse, este muy satisfecho de saber que su novia habia confiado en el sin tener que preguntar por la verdad. Mousse le explico a Shampoo la actitud molesta que tenia Ranma y que no queria saber nada de Akane.

Durante los proximos dias, Akane se habia recuperado de su fiebre y resfriado, apenas salia de la casa si no era para ir al trabajo o a los entrenamientos que asistia con sus amigas. Shampoo y Ukyo pasaban mucho tiempo junto a ella en su casa, animandola, tratando de hablar de otros temas para alejar sus pensamientos de Ranma. Akane por las noches siempre tenia la esperanza de hablar con el por el msn pero nunca estaba conectado, mil veces mirar su telefono movil para ver si tenia algun mensaje un con gran decepcion lo dejaba en su sitio al ver que no habia ningun mensaje de el. No sabia nada de el y eso la tenia muy nerviosa, solo pensando en el. Ranma tambien se sentia intrigado por saber como estaba ella, queria llamarla, mandarle algun mensaje por telefono o simplemente llegarse a verla...pero sabia muy bien que si queria olvidarse de ella, tendria que pasar de verla y de comunicarse con ella.

**Viernes por la tarde...(ya ha pasado una semana desde que discutieron y desde entonces ninguno sabia nada del otro) Akane habia llegado a Shaokan en el coche con Shampoo, queria devolverle a Ranma la chaqueta que le habia prestado. Shampoo se quedo en el coche enfrente de la casa, esperando a su amiga. Nunca en su vida habia estado tan nerviosa, le faltaba el aire, tenia el pulso acelerado y su corazon latia a mil por hora, y todo con tan solo pensar que detras de aquella puerta estaba el hombre que tanto deseaba volver a ver.**

**TOC TOC**

Shougan: 'ya voy yo...(murmurando) ya que otros son tan vagos que no se mueve en todo el dia (abrio la puerta encontrandose a Akane, al verla le sonrio y esta le devolvio la sonrisa aunque por dentro estaba echa un manojo de nervios). hola Akane, que de tiempo sin verte'

Akane: 'el te dijo que me llamo Akane'.

Shougan: 'si y creo que es un tonto porque no sabe lo que se esta perdi...'

Ranma: (apareciendo detras de el - la miro muy seriamente, se cruzo los brazos y con un tono muy serio y molesto le hablo) 'que haces aqui, te dije que no queria verte'.

Ella tenia unas ganas enormes de llorar, aguanto sus lagrimas como pudo mirando al suelo ya que si le seguia mirando, seguramente se echaria a llorar: (con voz temblerosa) 'yo... solo vine a (levanto la mirada para mirarlo) a...traerte tu chaqueta. (el se acerco a ella y le quito la chaqueta de las manos brutalmente y despues dio unos pasos hacia atras).

Ranma: 'ya te puedes ir Akane.. asi que Shougan...(su hermano estaba sorprendido y en shock de ver lo mal que su hermano se comportaba con Akane y como la estaba rechazando) Shougan cierra la puerta que va entrar frio en la casa y ella ya se va, no tiene nada que hacer aqui.' (Shougan no reaccionaba, pensaba como podia ser su hermano tan cruel con una chica tan guapa y que parecia que se pondria a llorar alli mismo) SHOUGAN CIERRA LA PUERTA DE UNA VEZ O LO HARE YO.

Shougan: (casi como un susurro se despidio de Akane) 'lo..siento Akane, tengo, tengo que cerrar la puerte, adios

Ella se giro y ando con paso ligero hacia el coche de Shampoo, entro y se sento. Shampoo arranco el coche y cuando estaban lo bastante lejos de la casa ella se echo las manos a la cara y empezo a llorar con el corazon echo añicos. Shampoo no podia conducir teniendo a su mejor amiga llorando a su lado. Se echo a un lado, apago el coche y abrazo a su amiga, nunca la habia visto tan derrotada, Akane lloro por un buen rato, cuando se sintio mejor, le dijo a Shampo que el no queria saber nada mas de ella y que no queria volver a verla.

Cuando Akane se marcho de la casa para ir al coche de Shampoo, Shougan muy molesto se dirigio a su hermano y le grito que era un tonto, que no comprendia como por una tonteria asi podia perder a una chica tan guapa y simpatica como Akane. Ranma ignoro a su hermano por completo, no queria darle mas detalles de los que no comprenderia. Sin hacerle caso, entro en su habitacion y cerro el cerojo para que no pudiese entrar en la habitacion.

Ranma se sento en la cama y examino su chaqueta, luego lo olio y respiro hondo oliendo al suave perfume de ella que aun se mantenia en la chaqueta. "aun huele a ella"...(despues de un buen rato en silencio) 'creo que me he pasado con ella, quizas no deberia haber gritado ni deberia haberla echado de esa manera, pero... no queria tenerla cerca, pero algo en mi si queria...porque es tan dificil olvidarme de ella, quiero olvidarme de ella para siempre - derepente sus ojos se fijaron que habia un sobre blanco en unos de los bolsillos. La saco lentamente y en la parte frontal decia su nombre 'Ranma'.

El lo abrio sin pensarlo ningun momento, queria saber que decia aquella carta.

_Querido Ranma,_

_Como ya sabes, me llamo Akane Tendo y quiero decirte todo lo que necesitas saber y todo estara en esta carta. Primero, quiero que sepas aunque ya te le dije la semana antes, que como autora de mis fics en el internet mi apodo es Enaka. Se que te deberia haber dicho mi nombre desde el principio pero no pude, el dia que te vi en la discoteca, casi me daba algo al verte, se que me buscabas y con los nervios pues le dije a mi amiga que se haga pasar por mi, la pobre tiene novio y por eso no le gustaba pasar tanto tiempo contigo, por eso ella se comportaba mal contigo para que te pudieses fijar en mi, ella solo se hizo pasar por mi por poco tiempo no era algo que haria para siempre, solo hasta que yo tuviese la valentia de decirte que era yo a quien tu buscabas._

_Ukyo se sintio muy mal cuando la besaste y por eso me marcho enseguida para ver a su novio que estaba en la universidad de Osaka y contarle todo pero la pobre encontro a su novio con una chica en la cama y ya te imaginas la depresion que tuvo. Por eso se quedo en Osaka en casa de su abuelo. Estaba muy triste y deprimida, gracias a mi y a Shampoo la convencimos para que volviese a Nerima y siguiese con su vida._

_En ningun momento que pase contigo fingi nada, siempre era yo misma y cuando estuvimos en tu coche, yo, yo era la primera vez que me besaba un chico y era la primera vez que me deje que me tocaran, nunca he tenido novio, nunca me he enrollado con ningun chico salvo a ti que has sido el unico y que no me arrepiento de lo que paso entre nosotros, solo, solo lamento que haya terminado todo asi._

_Cuando te dije te quiero, lo decia con mi corazon y por eso te dije la verdad para que supieras toda la verdad de mi pero ya veo que me equivoque, que me odias y que te he perdido para siempre._

_No te pido que me llames, tampoco te pido a que volvamos a hablarnos y vernos, porque se que me odias y que es imposible, pero aun asi, te pido perdon por haberte mentido desde el principio y por haberte hecho creer que mi amiga era yo._

_Lo siento mucho Ranma, y no hay ningun dia en el que no me arepienta de no haberte dicho mi nombre cuando nos conocimos al principio por el msn, losiento Ranma._

_Chao y besos, de una amiga que nunca te olvidara, _

_Akane Tendo_

Ranma se sintio muy confuzo con aquella carta, su corazon queria volver a verla y estar con ella, pero su mente orgullosa no queria que la perdonase.

**Continuara...**

**Notas de la autora...**

Holaaaaaaaaaaa, agradesco a todos los que han leido mi fic durante todos los capitulos hasta este, agradecimientos en especial a Cindy, Maite, Natsu, agatsu, InuAome, Gothlu, Alison500, dupi-chan, Natsu-chibiatack, julis, gabyhyatt, Ranmalutik, Rumico Fan, Hoseki Zaoldyeck y Ranmamedio.

Crei que este seria el ultimo capitulo pero no lo es...jeje habra uno o dos mas. Bueno os dejo y hasta pronto, chao.

meli-chan


	9. Volverte a ver

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**ENAKA **

**_Por Meli-chan_ **

: - cuando escriben por msn.

'...' hablando

"..." pensando

**Primero, quiero agradecer a todos por vuestro apoyo, mil gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews y a los que han leido este fic, sin vuestro apoyo, no me emotivaria a escribir y actualizar tan pronto. Bueno, me dejo de agradecer y al fic que es seguramente lo que quereis leer. Espero que os guste y quien sabes...quizas sea el ultimo capitulo o quizas haiga otro mas.**

**CAPITULO 9 - Volverte a ver**

Como podia ser tan cruel, como podia el rechazarla de tal manera, como podia ignorarla tanto y no perdonarla. Akane no dejaba de pensar en todo lo ocurrido, en que tal vez sus amigas tenian razon y el no deberia haber sido tan cruel con ella. Con tan solo recordar como la miraba cuando ella fue a regresarle la chaqueta, recordando sus ojos, como la miraban tan seriamente y su mirada reflejaba la irritacion que tenia consigomismo de verla delante de el, todo esos recuerdos hacian que sus lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos para resbalar por las mejillas.

Sus palabras se clavaban en la cabeza, siempre pensaba en sus ultimas palabras cuando lo visito "'que haces aqui, te dije que no queria verte" (lo decia muy molesto y con tu tono arrogante) tambien se acordaba claramente cuando Ranma le gritaba a su hermano para que cerrase la puerta de la entrada diciendo "ella ya se va, no tiene nada que hacer aqui." esas palabras se le clavaban en el corazon, como podia ser tan cruel con ella, Akane sabe que el haberle mentido estaba mal pero no queria que terminara todo asi.

Akane estaba muy triste despues de aquella tarde en la casa de Ranma, pero Ranma tambien lo estaba pasando mal. Despues de haber leido aquella carta una y otra vez, y de recordar la suave voz de ella, su sonrisa cuando hablaban, sus ultimos momentos con ella, los besos, las caricias, no queria que aquella relacion terminara asi, queria perdonarla y salir en su busqueda pero su mente orgullosa le decia que no, ella le habia mentido, le habia echo a su amiga hacerse pasar por ella misma y aquel engaño le dolia mucho.

El frio invierno llego, el tiempo estaba muy malo, hacia mucho viento, frio y lluvias. En aquella semana, no parar de llover. Akane se pasaba los dias saliendo al trabajo y despues volvia a su casa para estar acompañada de su familia y de sus mejores amigas Shampoo y Ukyo. Todos sabian que tenian que animar a Akane para que no entre en una gran depresion. Estaban muy preocupadas por su amiga, Akane no parecia la misma a la de antes, se la veia muy triste y apenas sonreia, siempre queria estar sola en su habitacion, de vez en cuando miraba su telefono movil con la esperanza de tener alguna noticia de el. Cada vez que Shampoo veia a Mousse, Akane queria saber si Mousse le habia dicho a Shampoo algo de Ranma, queria saber lo que sea de el, pero nada, Mousse no le decia mucho a Shampoo sobre sus amigos.

Ranma estaba del mismo modo que Akane, no queria salir y si lo hacia solamente era para trabajar o para entrenar. Ranma estaba como Akane, no querian salir de sus casas, preferian estar solos en sus habitaciones en pensar en el otro.

Con el paso de las semanas, Akane empezaba a salir por las tardes despues del trabajo para pasear con sus amigas, despejarse la mente de estar metida en casa todos los dias. Necesitaba pensar en otra cosa que no sea en el. Pasear por el centro comercial la ayudaba a relajarse mucho. Ranma en cambio se pasaba las tardes entrenando con sus amigos o sino dando vueltas en su coche para relajarse, necesitaba pensar en otras cosas.

**En la cafeteria del centro commercial...**

Ukyo: 'vaya, mis pies estan derrotados, me duelen mucho de tanto andar de tienda en tienda'.

Shampoo: 'ufff yo estoy igual, pero merece la pena para sacar a Akane de su cuarto'.

Akane: 'gracias chicas, no se que seria de mi si no os tuviera conmigo, la verdad es que no ha pasado ningun dia en el que no me hayais visitado (con una gran sonrisa) sois las mejores'.

Shampoo: 'nop, las tres somos las mejores, si una esta mal, las demas siempre la ayudaremos y si alguna necesita ayuda siempre estaremos para ayudarla, siempre desde que eramos pequeñas, nos hemos estado ayudando la una a la otra.'

Ukyo: (riendo) 'jiji si, Akane, te acuerdas cuando eramos pequeñas y tendriamos unos ocho años, te acuerdas jijiji tan solo acordarme me tengo que reir... te acuerdas cuando un niño mas grande que nosotras le pego a Shampoo y nosotras fuimos para atacarle, a mi me pego y yo me quede llorando en el suele pero tu...tu le diste una paliza que le rompiste la nariz y se marcho llorando'.

Akane: (riendo tambien) 'si, ya me acuerdo, es verdad, siempre que pasa algo a una de nosotras, las demas siempre vamos a su ayuda'.

Shampoo: 'y aun seguimos igual, ahora y para siempre, siempre estaremos juntas para lo bueno y para lo malo...(siguieron tomando cafe) 'chicas, he pensado que este fin de semana podriamos ir nosotras con yuka y sayuri a unos cabañas que estan a una hora de aqui'.

Ukyo: 'para que vamos a ir a una cabaña'.

Shampoo: 'pensaba que nos sentira bien estar tranquilas, bueno me refiero a pasar tiempo juntas y asi Akane te despejaras un poco de tu casa'.

Akane: 'por mi esta bien'.

Ukyo: 'vale iremos pero yo prefiero salir el viernes aqui de marcha y a beber'.

Shampoo: 'a la proxima semana saldremos'.

Akane: 'y a Mousse, no le importara que te vayas sola'.

Shampoo: 'no... el confia en mi y no me retiene de hacer nada de lo que yo quiera, ya se lo dije lo de salir con vosotras a una cabaña y no le importa, bueno (riendo) al principio queria venir con nosotras pero le dije que seria un fin de semana con las chicas, porque si viene el, seguro que no pasare nada de tiempo con vosotras.'

Akane: (mostrandose feliz) 'muy bien, entonces iremos a las cabañas'.

**Mientras en Shaokan... **los chicos estaban en el gimnasio, levantando pesas y otros haciendo flexiones en el suelo. Despues de entrenar Ryoga, Ranma y Mousse se ducharon y se marcharon en el coche de Ranma a dar una vuelta.

Ryoga: 'este viernes podriamos salir los tres, como haciamos antiguamente antes de que Mousse se echara novia y que tu...'

Ranma: 'yo nada, de mi no digas nada'.

Ryoga: (cruzandose de brazos un poco molesto) 'vale, no era para que te pongas asi...'.

Ranma: 'salimos este viernes, tengo ganas de salir un poco y no quedarme encerrado en mi cuarto todos los dias'.

Mousse: 'y eso, que bicho te ha picado que ahora incluso sonries y quieres salir este viernes'.

Ranma: bahhh es solo que tengo ganas de despejarme un poco y salir de mi casa, asi que...que decis'.

Ryoga: (sonriendo) 'cuenta conmigo'.

Mousse: 'cuenta conmigo tambien, ademas este fin de semana Shampoo se va con sus amigas a unas cabañas y yo tengo el fin de semana para mi solito, aunque prefiero estar con ella.

Ryoga: 'que empalagoso eres con tu novia, siempre quieres estar con ella... ademas como puedes dejar que se vaya a unas cabañas ella solita, seguro que habra muchos tontos por ahi y quedran quitartela'.

Mousse: (molestandose por las burlas de Ryoga) 'yo confio en ella, se que vaya a donde vaya no me va a ser infiel y que no se va a liar con ningun otro hombre que no sea yo, ella me prometio y confio en ella.'

Ryoga: 'cuantas chicas van a ir a esa cabaña????'

Mousse: 'mmmm creo que cinco, van Shampoo, Ukyo, Akane (Ranma noto una punzada en su corazon al escuchar aquel nombre) y dos amigas mas que no tengo ni idea de quienes son'

Ryoga: 'podriamos ir con ellas, imaginate estar con cinco tias, no te gustaria Ranma'.

Mousse: (furioso) 'NO CUENTES CON MI SHAMPOO RYOGGAAAAA'.

Ranma: 'no pienso ir a ningun sitio donde este ella, si quereis ir, bien por vosotros ir y pasarolos bine pero no hagais planes conmigo para estar con ellas porque nunca volvere a estar cerca de ella'.

Ryoga: 'estas insorportable desde que Akane te dijo la verdad, sabes Ranma, eres un tonto que ha dejado a una tia fantastica por una tonteria asi, solo te mintio en el nombre y eso no es nada del otro mundo'.

Ranma: (furioso) 'TU NO SABES NADA ASI QUE TE CALLAS RYOGA'.

Ryoga: 'vale, vale, no es para que te pusieras asi'.

Mousse: 'en todos modos, aunque quisiera ir con ellas, Shampoo no quiere que vaya porque quiere pasar tiempo con sus amigas y quiere que su amiga (volviendose serio) Akane... salga un poco de su casa, dice que ella esta muy mal desde que vosotros os peleasteis, vosotros dos estais iguales, no quereis salir, siempre estais metidos en casa, porque no nos haceis un favor y os juntais...'

Ranma: (interrumpiendole) 'no lo hare, no me hables de ella vale, no quiero saber nada de ella'.

Mousse: 'tu no eres el unico que lo esta pasando mal con todo esto, apenas veo a Shampoo porque se pasa el tiempo junto a Akane reconfortandola, animandola, Shampoo dice que no parece la misma que antes, que Akane se siente muy mal con lo que paso entre vosotros, ella te quiere'.

Ranma: 'no la creo'.

Mousse: 'cuando una tia llora tanto por un tio, y que tampoco quiera salir y se siente tan mal, no creo que sea por que esta bien y no sienta nada por ti, ella esta tan mal porque te quiere y se maldice todos los dias por no haberte dicho quien era desde el principio...se siente mal por tu culpa'.

Ranma: (gritandole) 'POR MI CULPA, FUE ELLA QUIEN ME ENGAÑO, ELLA SE HIZO CREER QUE ERA OTRA PERSONA, COMO TE SENTIRIAS TU SI SHAMPOO TE ENGAÑASE COMO A MI,'.

Mousse: 'me hubiera enfadado pero no la hubiese tratado tan mal ni la hubiera perdido asi, Shampoo me dijo que gritaste a su amiga, que la echaste de tu casa cuando ella fue a visitarte, como...como pudiste echarla'.

Ryoga: 'echaste a Akane de tu casa, y yo que crei que queria ser como tu...pues vaya'.

Ranma: 'no la eche, solo vino a traerme mi chaqueta y despues le dije que no tenia nada que hacer en mi casa'.

Mousse: 'como puedes ser tan malo, Shampoo fue a llevarla a tu casa, Shampoo la espero en el coche y me conto que cuando Akane volvio empezo a llorar mucho de la forma en que la gritaste.'

Ranma: (furioso) DEJADME TRANQUILO VALE, YO SE LO QUE HAGO Y NO LA VOY A PERDONAR ASI QUE DEJAD ME MOLESTARME HABLANDOME DE ELLA, NO QUIERO SABER NADA MAS DE ELLA Y SI LLORA ES SU PROBLEMA NO EL MIO'.

Mousse: (mirando a Ryoga y sussurando en voz baja) 'como puede ser tan duro e insensible'.

Ranma lo habia escuchado todo pero no queria seguir gritando, dejo a sus amigos en sus casas y se fue a dar una vuelta en coche. Despues de estar cerca de una hora conduciendo, decidio parar en algun lugar tranquilo, aparco su coche en el mismo lugar que estuvo con ella cerca de la playa. Aquel lugar le traia muchos recuerdos. El salio del coche y se apoyo contra el mirando a los arboles.

Ranma: 'como puedo perdonarte cuando me mentiste tanto tiempo...porque no confiaste en mi, porque... yo...yo lo hubiera entendido si me lo hubieras dicho al principio, yo...(cerro los ojos y recordo las imagenes de ambos corriendo y riendo por la playa, despues recordo cuando estaban mojados de la lluvia y estuvieron en el coche abrazados con una manta, luego del abrazo empezaron a besarse y acariar sus cuerpos) -(ranma abrio los ojos y saco de su bolsillo una foto - la foto del baile) te echo mucho de menos, quiero...quiero volver a verte y estar contigo pero... algo me dice que no lo haga...no puedo odiarte, no te odio porque...porque te quiero...'

**Unos dias mas tarde, ya era el esperado viernes...**las chicas salieron temprano aquel dia y se marcharon juntas en el coche de Shampoo hacia la cabaña. La cabaña era muy grande, tenia una habitacion para cada una. Por la tarde exploraron por los alrededores, Yuka hizo muchas fotos divertidas de todas, encontraron un rio con una cascada pequeña. Aquel sitio era tan precioso y tan tranquilo y pacifico que hacia olvidar cualquier problema. Akane se lo paso muy bien con sus amigas, se estaba riendo todo el tiempo. Despues de cenar, se quedaron bastante tarde jugando a las cartas, hablando de chicos, del noviazgo de Shampoo, del ex-novio de Ukyo y mas cosas.

Despues de un buen rato, todas se acostaron en sus habitaciones, Akane no podia conciliar el sueño, se movia en su cama hasta que se canso y se levanto para sentarse afuera de la cabaña a mirar las estrellas.

Shampoo: 'no puedes dormir'.

Akane: 'no...y tu tampoco'.

Shampoo: 'me siento cansada y mas que hemos estado todo el dia andando por todas partes pero no consigo cojer el sueño'. (ambas se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato mirando las estrellas) en que piensas'.

Akane: (sin mirarla) 'crees que algun dia, Ranma me perdone por la mentira'.

Shampoo: (suspirando muy fuerte) 'ufffffffffff, Akane, no empiezes otra vez con lo mismo, olvidale, no merece la pena seguir pensando en el, es...es un estupido sabes y no se merece que pienses en el asi que olvidalo'.

Akane: 'no puedo olvidarme de el'.

Shampoo: 'no...no queria decirtelo para no decepcionarte pero... hace unos dias Mousse...bueno el estuvo hablando con Ranma y...y le dijo que no queria saber nada mas de ti, que no te perdonaria jamas y que no quiere estar cerca de ti ni verte, asi que no te rebajes a el, si vuelves a su casa para hablar con el te hara lo mismo que la ultima vez, te rechazara y no quiero seguir viendote llorando ni quiero verte triste, me duele verte asi'. (se quedaron un buen rato en silencio)

Akane: 'Shampoo...no tengo intencion de ir a su casa, ni de llamarle, ni de hablar con el, ya me ha hecho mucho daño y no sere tan tonta como ir detras de el pidiendole perdon... no le olvidare pero no voy a molestarlo mas, quizas con el tiempo me olvide de pensar en el...sabes ya estoy cansada de esperar a que me llame, lloro casi todos los dias cuando pienso en el y ya no lo hare mas, no voy a llorar mas por el, si no me quiere ver, (sonriendo) pues no me vera, te juro que tratare de salir mas de mi casa y pensare en otras cosas... te lo prometo'.

Ukyo: 'prometer lo que???? ahhhhh (abriendo los ojos) que estais haciendo aqui afuera'.

Shampoo: 'hablando, le dije Akane sobre lo que me dijo Mousse hace unos dias, de que Ranma no quiere saber nada mas de ella y Akane dice que no volvera a llorar mas por el y que quiere salir de su casa'.

Ukyo: 'me alegra saberlo porque ya que estamos de mejor humor que estas ultimas semanas, quiero saber, cuando vamos a salir, me refiero a salir de discoteca, de marcha, a bailar y ya que estoy solterita, quiero poder mirar a cualquier tio bueno que se pase por delante de mi'.

Shampoo: 'ahhhh pues eso de mirar a tios buenos ya no puedes contar conmigo pero a salir de discoteca me apunto, hace siglos que no bailo, creo que desde que conoci a Mousse, desde entonces me paso los fines de semanas en su casa, pero si, quiero salir con vosotros, cuando saldremos'.

Akane: 'este viernes, saldremos el viernes a comer, llamaremos a Sayuri y a Yuka para que vengan con nosotras y despues nos vamos a la discoteca, la verdad que tambien llevo tanto tiempo sin escuchar musica que mi cuerpo me lo pide, tengo ganas que sea el viernes para poder salir a pasarlo bien y bailar hasta que mis pies no aguanten mas'.

Ukyo: (saltando de alegria) 'yuuuuhuuuuuu, buena Akane, por fin vuelves a ser la de siempre, y ahora descansa esos pies que el viernes seremos las ultimas en salir de la discoteca'.

Shampoo: 'muy bien, entonces, el viernes salimos, se lo dire a Mousse para que el haga sus planes'.

Akane: 'no se molesta Mousse, de que pases tanto tiempo con nosotras'.

Shampoo: 'no, ya hemos hablado sobre salir con nuestros amigos, sabe que nosotras siempre hemos estado muy pegadas desde que eramos pequeñas y si intenta pararme de estar con vosotras, sabe que lo mandare de paseo'.

Ukyo: 'seguro que el pobre tiene mucha paciencia contigo'.

Shampoo: 'ya...pero eso es lo que hay, esta enamoradito de mi igual que yo de el'.

Ukyo: 'que bonito es vuestra relacion, me dais envidia'.

Shampoo: (sonriendo) 'mmmmm el lunes o el martes podriamos ir de compras y comprarnos algo para salir el viernes'.

Akane: 'ahhhhh yo me apunto, necesito comprarme algun vestido o cualquier cosa para areglareme un poco'.

Ukyo: 'y yo tambien, imaginate la que vamos a liar, antes no miraba a ningun chico porque respetaba a Kenshin, pero ya que estoy soltera..uuffff voy a mirar a todos los que quiera'.

Todas rieron y se quedaron hablando una hora mas, sobre la salida, la ropa que querian comprar y muchas mas cosas.

**Tres dias mas tarde...**

Ryoga: 'la dejaras salir sola con sus amigas, dejaras que se ponga un vestido corto y que muchos tios la miren'.

Mousse: 'Ryogaaaaa (irritado) no me calientes la cabeza con tus tonterias, yo no voy a dejar que la miren otras'.

Ranma: 'y que haras entonces, encerrarla en su casa'.

Mousse: (con una sonrisa que daba miedo en su rostro y con los brazos cruzados delante de su pecho) 'mmmmm no, encerrarla no, pero si estar con ella'.

Ranma: 'explicate que no me entero de nada de lo que estas diciendo'.

Mousse: 'es facil, saldremos el viernes en Nerima y... asi podre observar a mi Shampoo toda la noche, y si algun listillo se pasa mirandola o incluso que intente tocarla, (crujiendose los nudillos) lo partire en dos, me enfrentare a cualquiera que la toque'.

Despues de esa explicacion, ninguno dijo ninguna palabra, Ranma sabia que estando en Nerima, seria muy probable de que la volveria a ver. No la habia visto desde hace tres semanas y en su mente se le vino la imagen de la ultima vez que la vio, recuerda la triste mirada que le dio cuando fue a entregarle la chaqueta.

Mousse: 'seguro que no se molestara a que vayamos con ellas, le dare una sorpresita y iremos a la misma discoteca que fuimos el dia que la conoci'.

Ranma solo asentia con la cabeza pero no dijo ninguna palabra ni ninguna queja. Sus amigos se alegraron mucho de no escucharle quejarse y dar escusas para no salir.

Los dias pasaban volando, las chicas salieron el miercoles juntas y las tres se compraron unas botas altas, faldas, camisas, bolsos, cadenas, cinturones y mas cosas. Cada una se compro algo diferente, y de diferente color.

**El esperado viernes llego... las tres se estaban maquillando y areglando en la casa de Akane...**

Ukyo: 'Akane, subeme la cremallera de mi top es que no llego y es un poco ajustada'.

Shampoo: 'te lo dije, ese top es muy apretado para ti'.

Ukyo: 'ya lo se pero no habia ninguna talla mas grande, solo quedaba este'

Akane: (le cerro la cremallera y se dio la vuelta para mirar al espejo de su armario y seguir pintandose los ojos) 'estoy tan nerviosa, llevo pues...mas de un mes sin salir, tenga tantas ganas de bailar y de estar pasandomelo bien'.

Shampoo: (sonriendo y mirando a su amiga) 'asi me gusta veros, os veis mas sonrientes y con ganas de liarla y pasarlo bien, asi hay que estar siempre, con el mismo entusiasmo'.

Ukyo: 'vaya discurso Shampoo'. (todas rienron y siguieron maquillandose y terminando de vertirse).

Tardaron una hora en estar lista, peinarse, alizarse los pelos, estaban preciosas y demasaido actractivas. Hacia bastante tiempo que no se areglaban juntas para salir.

Soun: (con las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas al ver bajar las escaleras a su hija pequeña con sus amigas) 'buaaaaa mi pequeña Akane, estas preciosa'.

Akane: (con una gota grande en la cabeza - al estilo anime) 'papa (ligeramente sonrojada) papa no llores, no es para tanto'.

Soun se dirigio hacia su hija, la abrazo y sin soltarla miro a sus amigas: 'no dejeis que ningun degenerado la toca ni se le acerque, porfavor (suplicando) protegerla y no dejeis que la hagan daño'. (Shampoo y Ukyo le prometieron al señor Tendo que la cuidarian y que no tenia nada de que preocuparse).

Akane: 'papa (resignada) sueltame que hemos quedado con Yuka y Sayuri dentro de cinco minutos y no quiero llegar tarde...ademas papa, se quidarme solita y si alguien se atreve a tocarme...(mirando a Ukyo) dile Ukyo que le pasa a los tontos que me tocan).

Ukyo: (con una bonita sonrisa) 'su hija los deja fuera de combate, es muy fuerte y no hay quien pueda contra ella'.

Shampoo: 'nos podemos ir ya'.

Akane se acerco a su padre, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidio: 'adios papa, llegare antes de la cinco de la mañana'.

Soun: (con los brazos cruzados y el entrecejo fruncio) 'no crees que es un poquito tarde para estar afuera con tus amigas'.

Akane: (en la puerta de la casa casi cerrandola) 'papa nos vemos mas tarde, adios'.

Ella salio lo mas rapido que pudo de la casa, entro en el coche de Shampoo y se marcharon a recojer a Yuka y Sayuri de sus casas. Primero fueron a comer arroz con verduras y pollo a un restaurante en el centro. Despues de comer, andaron por el centro hasta llegar a los pubs. Era temprano y no habia tanta gente, asi que entraron a un pub a tomar unas copas.

**Tres horas mas tarde**...entraron a la discoteca 'Mushi', la misma discoteca que se ivan las tres desde hace unos años. Al entrar, estaba rebozando de gente, apenas se podia caminar entre tanta gente. Shampoo andaba delante de todas, Ukyo le cojia una mano, Akane cojia la mano de Ukyo y Sayuri y Yuka se desviaron de ellas para quedarse mas atras hablando con unos amigos. Shampoo se dirigia hacia el final de la discoteca, alli era el punto donde se quedaban bailando toda la noche. Al llegar al final, las tres chicas se veian contentas, la musica fuerte y con mucho ritmo les pedia que bailasen. Dejaron sus chaquetas en unas sillas cerca de donde bailanban. Algunos chicos las miraban, veian lo seductoras que bailaban y que movian sus cuerpos.

Akane sentia mucha calor asi que dejo sus amigas solas bailando para ir al lavabo y echarse un poco de agua por los hombros para refrescarse. Mientras en la pista de baile...un cuerpo masculino arrimo su cuerpo contra el de Shampoo y la agarro fuertemente por detras de la espalda agarrandola por la cintura , ella intento separarse instintivamente y no lo conseguia, aquel chico era demasiado fuerte. Aquella situacion la estaba irritando y enfureciendo hasta que el suavemente le sussurro algo en el oido que ella enseguida le reconocio, sabia quien era y su cuerpo empezo a relajarse. Shampoo giro su cabeza un poquito y le sonrio: Mousse, mousse me dijiste que te quedarias en Shaokan, como es esto que has venido aqui'.

Mousse: (con una seductora sonrisa en sus labios) 'tenia ganas de verte y ademas no tengo que tener ninguna razon para verte'. (ella paso sus brazos por alrededor de su cuello y le beso apasionadamente).

Ryoga: (acercandose por detras de Ukyo) 'hola'.

Ella le miro y sonrio: 'ah hola Ryoga, que de tiempo sin verte'.

Ryoga: 'si, mucho tiempo...oye me entere sobre tu ex-novio, ehhhh es el tio mas tonto del planeta por haberte perdido y haberse fijado en otra, no sabe lo que se ha perdido'.

Ukyo: 'gracias por tus palabras Ryoga (seguia sonriendole) pero esta noche no quiero ponerme triste y pensar en ese desgraciado...esta noche es mi noche y la voy a disfrutar'.

Ryoga: 'muy bien dicho'.

Akane: 'Ryoga???? que...que haces tu aqui'.

Ryoga: 'Mousse queria venir aqui y hemos venido los tres'.

La cara de Akane cambio de ser sorprendida a ser una mirada asustada, el pulso se le habia accelerado con pensar que el estaba en el mismo lugar que ella y con tan solo pensar que le podia ver otra vez provocaba en sensacion en su cuerpo que agitaba su respiracion.

Akane: 'el...el esta aqui'. (sintio un cosquilleo en su estomago al pensar que el estaria cerca de ella)

Ranma: (el estaba justo detras de ella, acavaba de venir de la barra del bar con una cervesa - con una voz amable y serena) 'hola'.

Ese 'hola', esa voz, oh dios, el estaba alli, justo detras de ella, ahora si que necesitaba algo frio para enfriarse, sentia que su rostro le ardia. No sabia como actuar, que decir, como mirarlo???? Akane miro a su amiga pidiendo ayuda con sus ojos: 'yo...yo voy a pedirme algo para beber queries algo'.

Ukyo: 'yo nada gracias'.

Ryoga: 'yo voy contigo si no te importa'.

Ella le sonrio: 'claro que no me importa'. (se giro y miro al suelo, no podia atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para mirarlo, paso por su lado y le echo una rapida mirada. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de el pero enseguida se sonrojo muchisimo y aparto su mirada de la de el. Seguia a Ryoga por la discoteca hasta llegar a la barra del bar, ellos pidieron las bebidas y esperaba a que les sirvieran lo que habian pedido).

Ryoga: 'estas bien'.

Akane: (sin mirarlo) 'si, si estoy bien'.

Ryoga: 'es que... parece que hayas visto a un fantasma...estas palida'.

Ella se giro con una pequeña sonrisa para mirarlo a la cara: 'no es nada, estoy bien Ryoga'.

Ryoga: 'es por el verdad, todavia sientes algo por el'.

Akane: (ella bajo la mirada tristemente) 'si pero de que me sirve, deberia olvidarme de el pero no puedo...lo he intentado y no puedo... Ryoga...(levantando su mirada para mirarle) sabes que hoy ha sido el unico dia que he salido a bailar desde que paso lo mio con Ranma'.

Ryoga: 'y nosotros tambien, Ranma no ha querido salir en todo este tiempo, (apoyando una mano sobre su hombre) no comprendo como puede ser tan tonto de no perdonarte por una pequeña mentira...no sabe lo que se esta perdiendo'. (observandola tan seria y triste) 'pero animo, no hemos venido aqui para ponernos triste, hoy pasatelo bien y no pienses nada negativo, piensa en que te lo tienes que pasar bien y ya esta'.

Akane: (sonriendole) 'y ya esta'.

Ryoga: 'estas mas bonita cuando sonries...(ella se reburizo con sus palabras) asi que no te desanimes y pasatelo bien vale'.

Akane: 'esta bien...oye Ryoga... eres muy buena gente'.

Ryoga: (rascandose la cabeza y riendo) 'claro que lo soy jejejejej'.

Ellos cojieron sus bebidas y volvieron con sus amigos. Akane se quedaba bailando con sus amigas a unos metros separado de el, no queria verle, sabia que la estaba mirando porque se cruzaron sus miradas mas de una vez pero sabia que si el estaba alli era por estar con sus amigos y no por buscarla como cuando se vieron la primera vez. Al tenerlo tan cerca, no podia pensar en nada mas que en el, se sentia muy nerviosa de tenerlo cerca. Cuando ellos tomaron sus bebidas, decidieron salir los tres a la terasa de la discoteca para tomar un poco de aire. Shampoo y Ukyo aprovecharon para ir a los lavabos cuando llegaron Yuka y Sayuri para estar con ellas.

Akane: (recogio su chaqueta y se dirigio a sus amigas) 'chicas me voy, estoy un poco cansada...asi que decirle a Ukyo y a Shampoo que me he marchado a mi casa'.

Yuka: 'descansa amiga, llamanos mañana para salir a dar una vuelta o lo que sea y ten mucho cuidado'.

Akane: 'si...mañana te llamare adios...'.

Ella tardo en salir de la discoteca, le costaba trabajo andar entre tanta gente. Despues de un buen rato, llego a la salida de la discoteca. Afuera no habia nadie, solo el silencio y el aire frio que la acompañaba. Caminaba a paso lento y mirando al suelo.

Akane: "mmmmmm porque me tengo que sentir asi cuando le veo... no tengo porque sentirme tan nerviosa, el no quiere nada de mi...soy una idiota, no deberia haberme marchado de la discoteca...pero...me duele tanto saber que esta tan cerca de mi pero a la misma vez esta tan lejos de mi...nisiquiera se molesto en acercarse a mi para hablar...aunque si se hubiera acercado ami, seguramente...hubiera..."

Ranma: 'Akane' (la llamo justo detras de ella, ella al escucharle decir su nombre, se detuvo, no podia hablar ni moverse) 'quiero hablar contigo'.

Akane: "oh dios, esto no me puede estar pasando, seguro que cuando me gire el no estara y sera una imaginacion mia" (lentamente se giro para mirarlo, al verlo tan cerca de ella instintivamente retrocedio unos pasos hacia atras). 'Ra...Ranma...'

**Continura...**

**Notas de la autora...**

ooohhhhhhhhhh lo he dejado en la mejor parte de la historia...que mala soy jeje (natsumi no saques tu katana que ya te veo venir jeje). Bueno espero que os haya gustado...ya cada vez nos vamos acercando mas al final del fic.

Mil gracias a todos vosotros, gracias... ya nos veremos en el siguiente capitulo - chao

meli-chan


	10. Sentimos lo mismo

**Este fic está basado en los personajes de la serie Ranma ½, cuyos derechos pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la autora Rumiko Takahashi. Solo escribo por placer para todos los fan de ranma & akane.**

**ENAKA**

_**Por Meli-chan**_

: - cuando escriben por msn.

'...' hablando

"..." pensando

**Un repaso de lo que paso en el capitulo anterior...**

Ella tardo en salir de la discoteca, le costaba trabajo andar entre tanta gente. Despues de un buen rato, llego a la salida de la discoteca y afuera no habia nadie, tan solo el silencio y el aire frio que la acompañaba. Siguio caminando asolas mirando el suelo mientres caminaba a paso lento.

Akane: "mmmmmm porque me tengo que sentir asi cuando le veo... no tengo porque sentirme tan nerviosa, el no quiere nada de mi...soy una idiota, no deberia haberme marchado de la discoteca...pero...me duele tanto saber que esta tan cerca de mi pero a la misma vez esta tan lejos de mi...nisiquiera se molesto en acercarse a mi para hablar...aunque si se hubiera acercado ami, seguramente...hubiera..."

Ranma: 'Akane' (la llamo justo detras de ella, ella al escucharle decir su nombre, se detuvo, no podia hablar ni moverse) 'quiero hablar contigo'.

Akane: "oh dios, esto no me puede estar pasando, seguro que cuando me gire el no estara y sera una imaginacion mia" (lentamente se giro para mirarlo, al verlo tan cerca de ella instintivamente retrocedio unos pasos hacia atras). 'Ra...Ranma...'

**Continura...**

**_Holaaaaaaaaaaaa, muchas gracias por los reviews, gracias por motivarme para actualizar pronto...no tengo ni idea si este sera el final o no pero aqui lo teneis, espero que os guste...chao._**

**CAPITULO 10 - Sentimos lo mismo**

Al girar su cabeza con la esperanza que no hubiese nadie, se le acelero el corazon cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de el y que tan solo estaba a menos de un metro de distancia,al sentirlo tan cerca ella retrocedio unos pasos hacia atras. Ambos se estaban mirando al otro pero ninguno hablaba... tan solo se limitaban a mirarse por unos largos segundos. Akane no podia moverse, sentia sus piernas nerviosas y su corazon latiendo muy fuerte contra su pecho, no podia seguir mirandolo y opto por bajar la mirada y mirar al suelo.

Ellos siguieron en silencio por un buen rato hasta que ella se giro lentamente y empezaba a dar unos pasos para alejarse de el.

Ranma: 'espera, (posando una mano en el hombre de ella - ella parecia una momia, no podia moverse) Akane...yo...(otro largo silencio).

Akane: (sin mirarle) 'es...(con un tono muy bajo que apenas podia escucharse) es mejor que te vayas'.

Ranma: (aun sosteniendo su mano en el hombro de ella) 'no me ire hasta que no hable contigo'.

Ella tenia unas ganas inmensas de llorar, se le hacia un nudo en la garganta de tenerlo tan cerca de ella pero no queria que la viese debil e indefensa contra el se giro para tenerlo delante aunque seguia mirando al suelo, no podia mirarlo a los ojos: 'yo...(con un tono triste) yo no quiero que me insultes mas, si...si has venido para meterte conmigo o a insultarme...porfavor te pido que te vayas con tus amigos y no me lo hagas mas dificil'.

Ranma: 'no he venido para insultarte (levanto suavemente la barbilla de ella para que lo mirarse, observo que sus ojos estaban brillosos y que estaban apunto de llorar).

Akane: 'entonces para que has venido?????? (separandose de el) me gritaste que no querias saber nada mas de mi o no lo recuerdas...me dijiste muchas cosas que me dolieron mucho y... el dia que fui a tu casa... si llego a saber que me gritarias y que me tratarias tan mal...(dandole la espalda) si lo llego a saber, no hubiera ido a verte y le hubiera dado tu chaqueta a Mousse para que te la entregase'.

Ranma: (acercandose por detras de ella) 'Akane (ella se giro o lo tenia muy cerca de ella, esa cercania la puso muy nerviosa y notaba que su corazon se agitaba aun mas por el acercamiento) yo...yo lo siento mucho por haberte gritado, no...no queria gritarte...(ella levanto la mirada para ver sus ojos, estaba muy sorprendida de sus palabras) y... siento cuando lo hice, no tenia que haberte gritado'.

Akane: 'no tengo nada que perdonarte, creo que me lo tengo merecido por no haberte dicho la verdad cuando nos conocimos'. (Un largo minuto en silencio) 'adios Ranma'. (dandole la espalda y empezo andar para separarse de el).

El alargo su mano y alcanzo la suya, la atrajo hacia el, para tenerla cerca. Sin soltar la mano la tenia justo delante de el...aunque ella se solto de su mano. Se quedaron mirando un buen rato hasta que ella hablo primero: (en su voz se notaba que estaba bastante nerviosa) 'yo...yo me...me tengo que ir'.

Ranma: (sin dejar de mirarla) 'te quiero preguntar algo que me estaba comiendo la cabeza todo este tiempo y quiero que me digas la verdad...dime...aun sientes por mi lo mismo que hace unas semanas o lo fingiste todo cuando me dijiste que me...que me querias'.

Ella se alejo de el, estaba molesta con el por ofenderla diciendo que sus palabras de amor no eran de ciertas: (con un tono ligeramente irritado y molesto) 'como puedes seguir desconfiando de mi...ya te lo dije en la carta, yo... yo (mirando al suelo) te dije que te queria, lo dije de corazon y...y ahora...(sonrojandose bastante) aun (levantando la mirada lentamente para encararlo) aun te sigo queriendo...(el sonrio pero ella no se dio cuenta porque volvio a mirar al suelo, se sentia demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo) pero (con un tono muy triste) no se porque...para que me sirve quererte, si...si todo esta perdido entre nosotros... (se giro y empezo a alejarse de alli, dejandole solo).

Ella seguia andando a solas por la estrecha calle, esta vez caminaba a paso ligero y porque se sentia muy nerviosa de haberle declarado su amor y no haber sido correspondida. Unas lagrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos: "su una idiota, no deberia haberle dicho que aun le queria...no deberia haberme rebajado a el...yo crei que el...que el me me hubiese dicho que tambien me queria pero nada...se quedo alli quieto y sin hablarme, me siento tan estupida'. Siguio andando hasta que al pasar por alado del parque alguien salta justo delante de ella. Cierra los ojos asustada pero al abrirlos ve unos ojos azules que la miraban seriamente.

Akane: 'que mas quieres de mi Ranma, tu no deberias estar aqui, me dijiste que no querias saber nada mas de mi, incluso le dijiste a tu amigo Mousse que no querias verme ni estar cerca de mi...me tienes ahora mismo muy confuza... porque...(miro al suelo) si tanto me odias, no comprendo por que estas aqui conmigo...porfavor, vuelve con tus amigos y no me lo hagas mas dificil de lo que ya es.'

Ranma: 'que es tan dificil para ti'.

Akane: '...estar cerca de ti...(le contesto mirandolo a los ojos) me duele mucho todo esto, llevo metido en mi casa mucho tiempo, hoy ha sido el unico dia en el que he salido a pasarlo bien, llevo todo el tiempo metida en mi casa "llorando" pensando en todo...y por eso quiero que me dejes sola.'

Ranma: 'no me voy a ir...'

Akane: (acercandose a el) 'porque no...que mas quieres'.

Ranma: 'esto' (la atrapo con sus brazos, la tenia agarrada por la cintura pegando su cuerpo al de ella, sus labios estaban a tan solo unos centimetros para rozarse ella se separo de el).

Akane: 'que...(muy molesta) que te crees que estas haciendo Ranma... llevas tanto tiempo sin querer saber nada de mi y ahora apareces y quieres besarme como si nada hubiese pasado, no voy a permitir que me uses'.

Ranma: (molesto) 'no te estaba utilizando y tu ...tu no eres la unica que ha sufrido con todo esto, no tienes ni idea de como me senti cuando me dijiste que tu no eras Ukyo y que ademas metiste a tu amiga en esto y la hiciste hacerse pasar por ti'.

Akane: 'no me grites vale... ya he tenido suficiente con tus gritos... yo...(no pudo continuar porque su llanto no se lo permitia, le dio la espalda y sus lagrimas no dejaban de salir de sus ojos).

Ranma: (tocandole el hombro) yo... yo no queria hacerte llorar, (al ver que aun lloraba la abrazo para calmar su llanto) no llores Akane, lo siento por haberte gritado y por haber dejado pasar todo esto tanto tiempo...(ella dejo de llorar y se abrazo a el, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de el)

Ambos se quedaron un buen rato abrazados, en silencio, disfrutando del abrazo. Despues de unos minutos ella se separa de el. 'creo...creo que es mejor que me vaya'. (decia mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas de su cara). (depronto unas pequeñas gotas caian del cielo) 'va a empezar a llover, yo me voy antes de que empieze a llover mas fuerte).

Ella se alejo de nuevo de el y empezo a andar rapidamente hacia su casa...estaba muy nerviosa, contenta, triste y sobre todo confuza. Ella seguia andando en silencio por la estrecha calle hasta que sintio a alguien al lado de ella, giro su cabeza y alli estaba el con una sonrisa: 'ahora que quieres Ranma'.

Ranma: 'acompañarte a casa'.

Akane: 'no hace falta que me acompañes, puedo llegar solita...asi que no hace falta que te molestes en acompañarme a casa'.

Ranma: 'quiero hacerlo y no estaria bien dejarte andar a solas a esta hora de la noche'.

Akane: 'haz lo que quieras'.

Ambos siguieron andando en silencio hasta llegar a la casa de los Tendo. Justamente afuera de la casa habia un banquito para sentarse. Como no habia llovido, ambos se sentaron en el banco. El silencio entre los dos era un poco incomodo hasta que Ranma empezo a hablar.

Ranma: (rascandose la cabeza) 'me conto Mousse que fuiste con Shampoo y tus amigas a una cabaña la semana pasada...te lo pasaste bien'.

Akane: (sonriendo) 'si...era un sitio solitario, no habia nadie alrededor, era muy tranquilo y relajante...bueno relajante cuando no haciamos nada ya que nos pasabamos casi todo el tiempo explorando por alrededor, saltando sobre unas piedras grandes y encontramos un rio'.

Ranma: 'me alegro de que te lo pasaras bien' (el la sonrio y esta le devolvio la sonrisa).

Otro buen rato en silencio...: 'Ranma, que va a pasar entre nosotros ahora...me refiero (con las mejillas sonrojadas) a que...seguiremos siendo amigos o todavia no quieres saber nada mas de mi.'

Ranma: (acercandose mas a ella) 'tu que crees' (aun sonriendo).

Akane: 'mmmmm que aun estas enfadado conmigo' (el nego con su cabeza) mmmmm entonces... seguimos siendo amigos'.

Ranma: 'si eso es lo que quieres'.

Akane: 'a que te refieres con eso'.

Ranma: 'que...que me gustaria poder estar contigo de la misma manera que estabamos cuando saliamos por las tardes y me gustaria estar contigo siempre...(ella muy sorprendida de sus palabras) te hecho mucho de menos de no verte ni escuchar tu voz, creo que me he obsesionado contigo.'

Akane: (muy sonrojada y con una timida sonrisa en sus labios) 'de verdad que quieres estar conmigo'.

Ranma: (el paso su brazo por detras del cuello de ella para que apoyase la cabeza en su hombro) 'claro que si...si tu...si tu acceptas volver a estar conmigo y esta vez podrias ser mi novia. (ella se separo de su hombro, lo miraba con una bonita sonrisa en los labios)

Akane: 'hablas en serio o te estas burlando de mi'.

Ranma: 'hablo en serio...que me contestas entonces'.

Akane: (muy timida) 'que...que si...si me gustaria volver a estar contigo'

El no dejo que siguira hablando, ya habia escuchado lo que tenia que escuchar su corazon, se acerco a ella, con ambas manos atrajo su rostro hacia el y la beso, ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar con el beso. Al principio era un beso tierno y con mucho amor, despues paso a ser un beso posesivo y ardiente. Se quedaron mucho tiempo alli sentados, besandose y entrelazando sus manos. Ambos estaban felizes y no habia nada que lo pudiese estropear.

Ranma: 'Akane (ella le miro a los ojos con una timida sonrisa) me prometes una cosa'.

Akane: (asintiendo con la cabeza) 'lo que quieras'.

Ranma: 'que nunca haya secretos entre los dos vale...no quiero mas mentiras y me digas que no te llamas Akane...'.

Ella se abrazo a el: 'lo huro, nunca mas te mentire y si me llamo Akane, mira aqui tengo mi carnet de identidad, vez (el lo miraba sin perderse detalle del nombre) pero no quiero que estes todo el tiempo desconfiando de mi'

Ranma: (el la abrazo mas fuerte) 'no desconfiare de ti si tu no desconfias de mi'.

El beso la cabeza de ella y la abrazo con mas fuerza: 'sabes Ranma, llevo tanto tiempo queriendo volver a estar asi contigo que me da miedo pensar que esto sea un sueño y que cuando me despierte tu no estes'.

Ranma: (la miro a la cara con una sonrisa) 'no es un sueño y te prometo que (decia muy dulcemente) siempre estare contigo'.

Akane: 'te quiero Ranma' (el sonrio y ella se acerco hacia el y lo beso)

Despues de otro largo beso, el cojio las manos de ella y la miro detenidamente: 'Akane...yo, yo tambien te quiero...tenia tantas ganas de estar asi contigo...ya puedo estar tranquilo porque se que ambos sentimos lo mismo y quiero estar contigo para siempre'.

Akane: 'y yo tambien'.

Y asi ambos se quedaron felizes abrazados y se quedaron hablando por mas de una hora.

**En los dias siguientes... **

Ranma iva a recojerla todos los dias de su casa, ivan de paseo, al parque, al cine, a los bolos, a su casa para ver peliculas, pasaban todo el tiempo juntos y sus amigos estaban contentos por su relacion. Mousse se alegraba mucho de ver a su amigo mas contento y feliz comparado a hace unas semanas Ranma estaba insorportable y no queria saber nada de Akane pero ahora...se pasaban los dias juntos todo el tiempo y eran inseparables.

Ryoga y Ukyo se llevaban demasiado bien ultimamente, ellos salian juntos con Akane, Ranma, Shampoo y Mousse, con el paso de los dias, la amistad entre Ukyo y Ryoga crecia y se torno en un bonito amor. Todos salian juntos y eran parejas felizes.

Y...con un bonito y corto final, me despido...espero que os haya gustado y no os haya defraudado.

FIN, FIN,FIN, FIN,FIN,FIN y FIN.

POR FIN LO TERMINE...

**Notas de la autora...**

Oooohhhhhh, ya hemos llegado al final del fic...espero no haberos defraudado con el final, muchas gracias a todos por haber leido mi fic desde principio hasta el final...muchisimas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Quizas me haya salido un poco el capitulo final pero no se me ocurria nada mas para escribir.

Es la primera vez que termino un fic tan pronto, se nota que estaba muy emotivada a escribir y actualizar por semanas, normalmente me tardo un poco mas.

Noticias para mis seguidores, ya que he terminado con este fic, empezare a seguir con mi otro fic - el colgante, lo tengo dejade desde que empeze con este fic.

Bueno, he tenido muchos buenos reviews de vosotros que me han encantado... muchas gracias por los reviews y ya me despido, hasta pronto.

Chao

meli-chan


End file.
